A new family
by Thetextmaster
Summary: Naruto wasn't living his dream being Hokage as much as it hurts to think of it. He's tired, empty. Not himself in short. But with an enemy and family drama in the picture it's hard to think of himself at first. Narusasu fanfic, updated at least every thursday. First fanfic. M rated for later on smut, mentioned of killing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new fanfic. There will be mentioned of Naruhina and Sasusaku in this on. There will be non bashing about any of them, I do like both of them. Even if I don't see them together with Naruto or Sasuke. There will be Boruto, Himawari and Sarada in this one too. They are not the main focus even if it's a lot that are lot about them. I've already written about half of the fanfic, hehe. But i'm a student, and just begun second year of high school. I will post every week, even if I have a lot of exams and so on. It will be mentioned trauma and recovery in this too, mentioned killing too(not detailed) and hurt/comfort (in Sasuke way).**

 **Paring: Pure narusasu**

 **Beta: genderlessinsomnaniac**

 **Warnings: Not much going on in this chapter. Updated every Thursday.**

Chapter one

Naruto was sitting in his chair, there laid unfinished papers around him, He let out a sigh and he leaned back against the chair, his head falling backwards. He had a headache, and it didn't seam to go away. He had drunk water, even took a pill to stop it. It had helped a little but his head still hurt badly. He was very tempted to go home, just quit a little earlier. He couldn't work like this, all he do is rest anyway. He made a clone with a lazy hand sign. The clone looked down at him and Naruto let his eyes on the clone.

"Can you do some paper work, while i take some rest?" he eyed his clone in a tired voice. The clone rised an eyebrow.

"You know that i have the same headache as you?" the clone asks the Hokage.

"I didn't think of that" He rubbed his temples "Could you please listen to me for once?" he didn't have time for this. The headache was bad enough, now his clone would start argue with him. Naruto pulled himself up from his comfortable chair. He stod up and began to walk to the door, he looked as the clone sat in his chair with a knowing look.

"Sure, but don't expect me to stay here all night" the clone replied in a dull voice. Naruto gave a short nod and open the door.

The halls were long, and Naruto pulled a hand up and rubbed his fingers against the temple. He could go to the hospital and ask Sakura if he could get a stronger pill. But knowing her she would get mad at him and say he should take more care of himself. He really didn't want to be hit by her, not now at least. But he didn't have much choice.

He walked down to the first floor, trying to stand straight and he did. He had to get to the hospital, and then he could eat and sleep. Hopefully Boruto wouldn't be a pain in the ass. Naruto began to walk to the large building, and for now happy that it was close by. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, his head was pounding like crazy. Like a huge drum hitting inside of his head

He open the glass doors, and he saw the desk where a lady with glasses sat. He walked a few steps and when she had heard him she looked up with her eyes widened.

"Hokage-sama! What do you need? Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked quickly in concerned.

"Yeah, I need to see Sakura-chan. Do she have a patient right now?" he asked her gently while he stod beside the counter.

"I can contact master Sakura. She could make time when she sees the Hokage needing her help" she says with a smile.

"There is no need, i'm here now" Naruto and the lady looked at the hall and saw Sakura stand there. Her short pink hair never lost it's shine, her green eyes did though.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a little tired smile.

"Idiot, what have you done now? Do i need to hit you?" the adult female walked towards them. Her classic white pants and pink shirt on her slim body fitted her perfect.

"If you have to, please hit my arm and not my head. I have a killer headache and i need a better pill that helps it" Naruto responded and Sakura's eyes began to scan his face. Her hand on his forehead and laid it there for a few seconds.

"Yes i can give you that. But i tell you this and listen to me. You will take this pill once, and only once. It have a strong effect and it takes about an half an hour before it helps. Drink it with a large glass of water" Sakura said straight forward and her eyes were almost scary.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I listen to you. Can i please get the pill now?" He asked her. She gave a short nod and walked to what look like a heavily store room

"Kit, you know that this isn't good. It's more about this, i can feel it" Kurama spoke.

"It's fine, when i get this pill it will help. I can handle it" Naruto heard the big fox snort.

"We both know that it will, but what we don't know is how long it will" he heard the big fox respond.

"It's fine, i have just been working a lot nowadays. I just need some sleep. I'm too tired for this, Kurama" Naruto answered, and Kurama didn't say anything back. Sakura was infront of him now, and with a bottle of pills. She handed them to him.

"You can eat one now, so you can go to sleep when you get home" Sakura turned to the lady behind the counter. "Can you get a glass of water?" she asked.

Naruto open the bottle, and took out one. It was small, oval formed. The lady had a large glass of water infront of him, and he took it from her hands. He took the pill and drank all the water. Making the pill fall down his throat.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan" he said with a small smile and looked at his old friend. She looked a little worried, her eyebrows a little frowned.

"Get some sleep, Naruto" Sakura said and she turned on her heel and began to walk away. Naruto gave a short smile when he saw her walk in heavy steps. He turned around and began to walk away from the hospital.

The way to his house seamed longer than he was used to, his headache still horrible. But he got some hope that it will get easy to sleep now that he got the pill and a bottle of many of them. I hoped that neither of his children were home, so he could get some sleep. He didn't know if Hinata was home or if she was elsewhere. He saw his house and he began to walk slightly faster. He open the door and pulled of his shoes. Until he heard a notice in the living room.

"Hello, Hinata?" he asked surprised. He walked the few feet and saw Hinata knitting in the couch. She looked up from her knitting.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here this early?" she asked surprised and laid down the knitting pins and her undone project.

"I have a killer headache, I can't work like this. I'll go to sleep and see if it gets any better" he says in a low voice and began to walks to his own room. He heard Hinata's footsteps behind him as he open the door and went inside.

"Do you need some help Naruto-kun?" she asked him worried. Naruto tried to smile but he knew it would come out forced. He began to take off his shirt and he felt her eyes on him until she looked elsewhere.

"I'm good, but thanks Hinata" he sat down and took of his pants and threw them somewhere.

"If there is anything I could do more just ask, Naruto-kun" she said kindly.

"Tell Himawari not to wake me up. I need some sleep" he said in a flat voice. He laid down and went under the covers.

"Get some sleep, i'll tell her that" Naruto heard Hinata said and the door closed. It was the last thing he heard when his sight became black and he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up slowly. Half sleeping a long time. His body tired but he had awoken either way, he turned around. He looked at the watch that sat on the wall. He sat up quickly and made a clone.

"You, get going to the tower. Say i will be there as fast as i can" He said quickly to the clone that was out of the window as fast as he heard the command.

Naruto pulled on his clothing, and without any breakfast he ran to the tower. His cloak flying behind him, and thankfully he had some speed left. He passed many while he ran, the air hit his face. He was inside the building in a minute and his heart was in a higher heart rate than he normally had it. Shikamaru walked towards him and Naruto walked to meet him.

"Sorry i'm late, I feel asleep and wouldn't wake up" Shikamaru looked at him with raised eyebrow. Until it returned to his normal expression.

"Naruto, the last time you were here was two days ago" blue eyes widen in shock at the information.

"What?" he said loudly and many heads turned towards them "I've been asleep for two days? How is that even possible?" he mutters more to himself then anyone else.

"Naruto please lower your voice everyone's looking like you were nuts" Shikamaru replied calmly and Naruto looked around and many eyes were indeed on him "It was two days ago was the last time I saw you, if you haven't done something else for the pass two days" Shikamaru finished.

"Yeah, seams like I slept that long" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "How about work, have something importan happened?" he asked quickly, worried if he had missed something.

"You need to do much more work now, but nothing unusual. You have twice as much now though" Shikamaru replied with a calm voice.

"Damn it, thanks anyway Shikamaru" Naruto replied as he turned and began to walk away. He walked through the halls and into his office.

He had a tons of papper on his table, and he knew that it would take long time to read and solve them. He walked to his chair, and turned his head to the past Hokages pictures. Three of them he knew on a personal level, his father, Tsunade and Kakashi. He haven't known his father much, he had only meet him a half full of time. Tsunade was often stressed with the work, letting it out on alcohol. Kakashi was stressed, and he wasn't the Hokage for that long. It had changed both of them, just like it had changed Naruto.

Naruto shock his head lightly trying to stop thinking of the sore subject and made a few clones. They gave a nod to him and the original did the same. He and the others began to read through them. The shadow and the light changed as the time passed. His energy wasn't gone yet, and he knew it wouldn't be he kept going. He saw some of the new ranked persons, and he searched for some of the names. He didn't recognize any of them. Most of his friends, were Jõnin.

Reading each report took it's time and Naruto said to each person or group that they would try to shortened down the reports. Only the importan things would be said. It had helped, and no longer took it half an hour to read each one. He was pretty slow at reading, he could blame that he didn't have much money when he was a child. But he wouldn't do it even if he had money. But he had continued reading, and it seamed to help understand it.

The door open and all the Narutos looked at the door opening. All but the original turned around and let their attention go to their business. Boruto stod infront of him being fifteen now, he was a chūnin as well as Sarada and Mitsuki. Boruto had grown a bit, but he was slightly shorter then most of the boys in his age, he had grown a little more muscle from daily training. Sarada stod at the same hight, with slightly more curves but still held her mother's slim body form. Mitsuki was the tallest of them, but the one that haven't changed his body much.

"How did the mission go?" Naruto asked calmly as they walked towards his desk as they stod on row a feet away from his desk.

"There was a small fight but I fought them of with Rasangan. We got the owner his neckless back and we completed the mission" Boruto answered, Sarada turned to look at him with a rised eyebrow.

"You drop it a few times, you really need to stop loosing things" Sarada said right back to Boruto.

"At least we got it back. That's what matters, and we got the mission done" Boruto defended and faced the black haired girl slightly. He still stood tall, and only looked at her from the conner of his eye.

"You lost us some time and we would've been done sooner than we were. You can't mess things up anymore, we could get here faster" Sarada replied a little irritated and a frown as she looked right at her teammate.

"We could have finished the mission faster if you two didn't fight" Mitsuki spoke for the first time and the other two looked at him with a glare.

"We do not" Boruto and Sarada said at the time. Naruto rised his eyebrows at the reaction. Konahamaru began to move towards Naruto so he stod beside him.

"Do they always fight like this?" Naruto asked a bit surprised to Konohamaru as Boruto and Sarada said to Mitsuki how they didn't fight much.

"They didn't do it as often, but it's been a lot for the past weeks. I don't know what to do with them." he let out a sigh "What did Kakashi do when you and Sasuke fought?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto had to think of it. But all that came into his mind was that bastards face and Naruto couldn't help but smile a little.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't do anything that would stop our fighting. At least nothing serious. I don't know why, and I could ask him why if you want to. But I think he knew that we wouldn't stop no matter how many times they told us to" Naruto with a lightly voice as he tilted his head to the side towards Konohamaru.

"That could be good onii-san. I could need the advise. I really hope I could bring the team together more. They are so different from each other" the younger of the two answered.

"They seem as if they work good, and it's a good group. I can sense that they care for each other, even if they never show it often. They would do a lot to bring them apart" Naruto replied a little dreamy.

"Hey Boruto and Sarada! Could you please stop for a second?" Konhamaru said to the two of them with a strong voice and they stopped arguing and turned their attention to the two males.

"I don't have any mission, you are free for a few days now. So get some rest and train, and i'll contact to you when I have a mission" Naruto said to the four of them.

"Kit, I feel Sasuke" Kurama said as he laid with his paws crossed.

"Sasuke? He's back?" he asked the fox with a little smile.

"Just feel for a second and you will feel it too. Go and greet him dammit. You've been thinking a lot about him, and even if I don't like him. You do" Kurama responded without opening his eyes. "You are always so exited when he comes back"

Naruto closed his eyes and let him feel each charka of the villagers. It was easy to find Sasuke's, it has always been cold and icy. But he still felt safe with it, and when he open his eyes he saw all eyes on him. He felt Sasuke move closer to the Hokage tower, and he felt warmer with each step his lover took towards him. It didn't take long before Naruto's lover came in to the office. Everyone turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You are back" Naruto said with a little smile and light voice, Sasuke's only visible black eye looking at him. The large bangs covering the unusual rinnegan, the black hair covered it perfectly.

"Stating the obvious like always " Sasuke replied and looked down at the three teenagers.

"Papa, you are back" Sarada said with a little smile, she begun to walk towards her father.

"You have gotten taller since the last time I've seen you" the older Uchiha responded.

"It's been two years and a half since you've been here now. I'm a chūnin now papa." she reply with a lower tone and her smile begun to fade.

"I visit as much as possible. But I don't expect you to understand it" Sasuke replied firmly.

"I don't." she said short "But i'm happy you are here Papa" She says, her low tone was there but her eyes spoiled that she was indeed happy that he was here.

"I'll be here longer now, and I can help you with your training if you want to"

"But sensei. You would train me, you said that yourself" Boruto said making both Uchihas looking at him.

"I can train both, I have time" Sasuke looks at the younger blond.

"I hope you don't train me at the same time as her. She can be annoying, always bossing around me" Boruto complained with his arms crossed over his chest.

"it's because you don't do anything. It's like you don't see that we are a team" Sarada replied to the youngest blond.

"I do what I can Sarada" the oldest black haired respond. "But as I said before, i'll stay here longer this time"

"I miss you sometimes, that's just it" Sarada admitted with a little smile on her lips.

"You really should be here more often sensei. I could use a sensei, i need to get stronger dattebasa!" Boruto spoke and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'll stay here longer this time, but I make no such promises" he respond.  
"Where have you been traveling sensei?" Boruto asked a little exited.

"Around Suna, a little in rock country" Sasuke replied.

"Isn't it boring? Just walking around" the youngest blond asks.

"I like walking, it's no problem for me"

The door open up, Sakura came inside. She was shocked at first, her eyes widen but it quickly turned to normal.

"Sasuke, unexpected to see you here" Sakura's green eyes seemed of hate in them just as her voice.

"I would say the same thing, it's been a while since we have spoken" Naruto could hear the hints of anger and irritations in Sasuke's voice.

"About two years and an half if I remember correctly" Sakura almost spat out. Naruto felt the air grew quickly uncomfortable.

Naruto knew problematic it was between the two of them, and he knew that both had a temper. But Sakura showed it more, or at least against himself. The blond couldn't possible know how Sakura had felt. She had such a deep feelings for Sasuke, but the black haired didn't feel the same way. But they got Sarada, and it was one part of Sasuke that Sakura have to herself. Sarada was the one that didn't make them go on a rage page every time they saw each other.

Sasuke had an offspring now, but knew that his clan couldn't make the clan recreat. Itachi was dead, and Naruto knew that it broke Sasuke's heart. Even if Sasuke got a son it would be incest, it wouldn't match the genes and the child would get wrong. Naruto hated to see his lover like that, being hopeless. He knew it had hurt his lover more than Sasuke would ever say or express. Sakura gave Sasuke a child, but with a useless motto and nothing with love about it. Naruto had heard about Sakura's pregnancy, and who the father was. He was shocked, and he had to ask Sasuke about it. Sasuke had said it was a mistake and he was drunk and didn't understand what he was doing. Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was in love with him that time.

"Sarada, I think we should head home. I can make your favorite today" Sakura said with a forced smile on her lips. Naruto saw it clearly, how her cheeks grew tensed. How her eyes were upset and full of anger.

"Can papa come too? " Sarada asked with a smile as she walked towards her mother.

"Sarada, we can see each other tomorrow." Sasuke replied and Sarada looked at her father. " I can train you then, and i can train Boruto later. Around eight?"

"It works for me, see you then papa" Sarada smiled and Sakura open the door with her child following her.

"What happens now?" Mitsuki asks out of the blue.

"You can head home, the mission is done and we have reported" Konhamaru said and turned to his student.

"Alright" the white haired replied, Boruto turned and headed for the door.

"Bye oni-san!" Konohamaru reply and left Naruto alone with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and felt his lips turn to the second smile of the day. Sasuke returned it, even if it was very slightly.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, i have some things i need to do" Sasuke replied and the blond's smile vanished but he gave a soft nod.

"Don't lie, and you are welcome anytime" the Hokage answers. Sasuke began to turn around and walk away. Leaving Naruto alone, and he felt cold once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got the next chapter for you guys. I just started school, and I think that it will get begin to get harder next week. But as I said in the last chapter, i've already written a lot of chapters (now eleven) so I will have time to update.**

 **warnings: Naruto is horny and some drama I guess.**

* * *

Chapter two

Naruto woke up with a weight on his lower stomach. Something he was used to by now having children.

"DAD it's time to go up" Himawari said exited with a smile on her lips. Naruto still sleepy slowly began to open his eyes. Seeing his twelve year old daughter sitting on him.

"Five more minutes" he muttered and closed his tired eyes.

"Mom have made breakfast, she said we should eat together" Naruto heard her feminine voice but far away. He felt himself fall asleep once again, drifting into the sleep.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard but didn't pay attention to the voice.

"Please get up, i've made breakfast. The children wants you there" he began to open up his eyes, and saw Hinata stand beside him. He blinked a few times, before rubbing his eyes with the fist of his right banged hand.

"I'll come soon" he says in a sleepy voice and slides his legs over the side of the sofa. Hinata walked out from his room and he stod up.

His family was already sitting there eating their food, as he took his seat in the uncomfortable silent.

The office was the same as before, and almost as much paper as yesterday on the desk and around it. Naruto made an hand sign, and ten clones came with smoke. He eyed them and half of them were already gone into the large building doing what they normal did on basic days. Searching for information. The originally sat in his chair leaning backwards, the other five clones already reading the reports.

"Okay, let's get this done and we can get ramen for lunch" Naruto said trying to sound exited to his clones. His clones started to look through all the papers neither gave a response.

Naruto sat in his chair, and got the first paper in his bandaged hand. He began to read it through, it was a misson report. He had send a group of very skilled high ranked Ninjas, about searching for missing Ninjas. In the report it was said that they had been in a fight with someone that was very skilled in genjustu. But it seemed that the person didn't show it's face, neither fought from a close distance.

He let the paper slip, and handed it over to one of his clones. He eyed the clone in a knowing look. He took the other paper and read through report after report. The next reports were mostly by Genin, and he had send them out for a easy mission. Thankfully most of them were happy with low rank missions, but many craved for more.

Missions report after another. He had spent a good four hours in concentration, he never took a break neither did his clones. He turned his chair around, his view now on the village. It was more people, and more ninjas now after many years after the war. The academy was on a large load, and he was proud of the success. Even if it took an great effort to keep them in control, and build more houses. It was large population now when adults began to think that it were a clever move to start a new family on. They haven't been in a conflict yet, and Naruto wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be one.

He felt his stomach growl and he made a soft smile, he wanted ramen. He turned his chair around and stod up. His clones looking at him when he did that.

"I'm going to buy ramen. But you can still work, i'm sure you feel the taste of wonderful ramen in your stomachs too" Naruto said and didn't wait for a reply as he walked past them. He open the door, and went out.

He was happy that Sasuke was back, but it left him a bad feeling in his stomach. He had secretly meet him in eight years now, times in-between his years travelers. They meet at different places, secretly. Unknown from everyone expect Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto agreed that they both had deeper feelings for each other. No matter how much that man made Naruto feel, he still had a ex wife and children. He felt the ball in his stomach grow bigger at the thought.

Naruto let the whole subject slip from his mind, he didn't want to think about it at all. He didn't need it now, he could fix it later. That sounds better, more distractions. He had an ugly taste in his mouth but when he came down on the first floor. He had to stop looking so depressed.

He walked from the building and to the food store that was across it. He saw that there were a few people in the store but he had his mind set on the ramen. He walked and turned to the right and his stomach growled when he saw the ramen cups. He grabbed eight and smiled all the way to the payment stop and put them on the band.

"Hokage-sama! Ramen again?" the girl behind the counter asked with a smile and kind brown eyes.

"Yes, I can't live without it. You should know that by now" Naruto replied in a light voice.

"It will be 600 yen for that, Hokage-sama" the girl said with a smile and a small blush. Naruto grabbed the money and gave it to the girl who took it with a slender hand.

"There you go " Naruto said as he grabbed his eight cups of ramen. He went walked out of the door.

He smiled a little all the way to his office, his clones looked at him when he came inside. They all smile when they saw the cups.

"Men, I have enough to have us not getting hungry for about three days" Naruto smiled and went to his chair and desk. He open his arms and let the cups fall randomly on his already messy desk.

"You" he pointed a finger at a random clone "Get some water boiled and get it here when it's done" Naruto said and the clone ran out to get the water done.

Naruto took a paper once more, while waiting for the clone with water. He looked through it and his eyes grew larger when he read that it was the same ninja that was in the last report. He breathed and he read it many times before he tried to analyze the enemy. There was two reports of the same place, they fought in darkness. It didn't seam like the person had some other ability. But why fight in the dark? The team he had to send was a team that could see in the dark or could make it brighter. Could sense without seeing is a possible too.

"Shikamaru! I need you here fast" Naruto spoke in the speaker. The door was open but it was a clone with the water boiler. Naruto open the ramen cup and the clone let the water go down. Three minutes left before the ramen goes down his stomach. The door opened and Naruto looked to see Shikamaru stand there.

"You needed me? " He said and Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes. There have been two reports with the same Ninja that was fighting" Naruto handed out both the reports and the other male took them. "it seams like the ninja is fighting in the dark" he finishes.

"Yes, and the ninja seams to have control of the dark. We should send the both teams in, and ask more about this. I can do it right now." Shikamaru answers and in a second "Yes this is Shikamaru. We need these persons in right now" The minutes passes and it was silent in the room, Naruto turns his head towards the clock. Only a minute had passed after the water was in the ramen cup. The Hokage was slightly disappointed. But the second later he heard a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama you were calling us" a male voice says behind the door.

"Come in" Naruto answers. Both team comes in and stands in formal way.

"You are here for the misson both teams did recently. It seams like you both fought the same person. Please tell us more about the fight. Team to the right starts first" Naruto eyed the team to the right.

"We were east, around twenty miles from Konoha. It was night when i sensed that we weren't alone. I woke up the others and we were in battle position. The person was very fast and we didn't see any form or gender. The person didn't attack us at first, i asked what it wanted. No respons" the male stopped for a second. The air grew thicker around them all "I asked the person once more. It began to attack in form of traps and throwing weapons. fought with a middle to far distance, which our team had it's weakness" he stopped.

"Why did you leave?" Naruto asked strongly with his eyes locked on the male.

"The person could control the darkness around us. It seemed to have poison in the weapons. It didn't come in our blood for a half an hour or so before I got dizzy and started to see things that wasn't there. I was in another world, after that i only remember that I woke up" the male's face changed. The things he saw was something unpleased. It could be a genjutsu. But with poison? Wonderful.

"What did he do when he was in that other world? Leave nothing unsaid" Naruto asked his eyes traveling to the other three in the team.

"He screamed first, before he started to cry. He muttered for a while, I came to see what he was doing. He began to attack me, and it wasn't gentle. But no abilities that we didn't know of, there was nothing that was unusual. We kept an eye on him, and after good thirty minutes he fell asleep. But he was asleep all the way here, and his skin was burning and face pale" a female said firmly.

"Okay. The other team, time to speak about your fight" Naruto turned his head side ways and looked at them.

"We were in the west side, and we were attacked at night. The person was hidden all the time and neither got hit by the weapons. The person had the same abilities as the person the other team had. We couldn't attack and we stayed close to each other all the time. Only protecting and defense " He stopped taking a breath

"But I began to see something in the dark. I and the others were attack while we walked to the cave. I called the others. But when I came inside, it wasn't anything special. We didn't get attacked while we was in the light. But when we went back from the cave we got attacked more. And we had to retreat to the village" he finished.

"Thank you for telling us this, and you may leave now" Naruto said shortly with no smile and no gentle eyes. They were out of the door in a second. Shikamaru stod still beside him, but he moved so he was infront of Naruto now.

"They could be different persons. But if you are going to send another team, send some team with good senses that can see without the eyes and can fight with long distance. But the male seems to be in a genjutusu of sort, but had to be with poison." Shikamaru looked at the blond. Naruto heard but his mind was still in that place. An other world? That really sounds like something new. But who can make another world. It was weird that it took a while longer before it began to effect him. Which enemy want's it's victim to be alive?

"Naruto" the blond lifted his head at the sound.

"Right. Have anyone in mind?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Yes I have. I can contact them now and send them out" Shikamaru said firmly and turned around and walked away. Naruto sat in his chair, and looked at the door infront of himself.

His mind was running wild but he had to contain himself. He didn't like this feeling, no. Not at all, after all he can't loose his cool. Dammit. Everyone who was an enemy to his people was his own, but the person with unknown face was hard to let go of. The person could be here for all he knew, but why did he have such feelings now? There was tons of missions that they had to fight unknown people. Why now? Maybe Kurama was right. I'm getting paranoid about this. I can't think about this all the time, i have other things to do. With that he shakes his head and takes a report and reads it through.

It was eight when he was done for the day, his energy was on top but his mental wasn't. He wanted to meet Sasuke today, kiss him touch and for once have him as his own. But he had no idea where that raven was. Naruto heard that he and Boruto were training. But he can't kiss his Sasuke if Boruto was there and he sure wanted to kiss him. Perhaps it's his blue balls that were talking, but he really did want to be near that man. Just thinking of him made the black haired made him smile.

"Dobe" Sasuke's voice said. Sasuke open the door without knocking and Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke, how was the training with Boruto today?" Naruto spoke as he pushed himself out from his chair.

"Yes, he have developed since the last time I trained him" Naruto listen to him while he walked beside the desk to meet Sasuke. He grabbed his waist with both hands, their chests touching and their faces close. Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes and leaned in, their lips nearly touching.

"What do you think you doing?" he breathed on Naruto's lips. Sending shivers down the Hokage's spine.

"Kissing you, i've been thinking of it a lot. I'm almost getting blue balls, I miss you a lot" Naruto whispers against Sasuke's lips.

"Think again. Just because you aren't married with Hinata you still live under the same roof" Sasuke said with his eyes hardened. Naruto let go of his waist and understod that he was serious. All this time he tried to push it away, this bastard just liked to push it a bit more.

"It's not easy. We have children and it's hard to say. I mean "Kids, i and your mother are now splitting and by the way. I'm with Sasuke" i don't think i could pull it off well" Naruto said mockingly.  
"If it could help if I can be with you while you say it. But I don't want to be your secret anymore" black eyes looking into blue ones.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I just find this hard. But I can talk to Hinata tonight and we can decide when we will talk to the children about it" the blond says.

"Prove it then. Me or Hinata" Sasuke said and Naruto felt the words hit him as if it were sharp knifes.

"You already know the answer to that Sasuke. You don't need me to say it" blue eyes harden but voice soften.

"I will go with you, and I will see you speak to her. You make it harder for all of us. It's time Naruto" Sasuke's words were spoken and Naruto found it hard to swallow. He knew both of them was hurting, and he never wanted this to happen.

"Okay, let's go now then. I guess this have been going on too much that it could be unhealthy. I don't think I can do it alone but I don't know if it's for the best" Naruto looked at his lover. That hair and all that skin covered in clothes. He can't argue anymore.

"It's you who are in charge. But let me walk you home. I know you don't like the dark" Sasuke spoke and Naruto gave a nod. His loud voice now inside instead of outside. How can i do this? This will be the biggest thing that could possible happen in their lives. I want to be with Sasuke, and i want to keep my children as well. I can't choose between them, but i can have both of them. I've hurt Sasuke as well as myself.

They walked in silent to Naruto's home. Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke's hand sometimes, when their arms touched slightly while they walked. The blond was in a nervous state, and he didn't have a problem not to hide it. Not like he could either way, Sasuke was always the best to read him. Each turn made Naruto's stomach cramp, and his heart beat faster. He felt fear running in his body. He was going to talk to Hinata, who had known it since he understod that he loved Sasuke. He didn't need to tell the children yet.

They stod outside the house and Naruto couldn't smile anymore, not even though he had Sasuke near him. He turned his head towards his lover.

"I can't do this alone. But let me handle this" he spoke and he felt fingers curl in his own hand. He clenched it once and he felt the ball in his stomach getting smaller.

"Let's do it then" his lover said and Naruto took the first step. He let go of the other hand even if he wanted to keep it as long as possible. They stod infront of the door and he took a breath. He open the door.

"Hinata? We need to talk" He spoke in the room and he swallowed. Hinata's figure came in sight and her pale eyes was in shock when he looked pass Naruto.

"Yes, I think it's needed" She said in a low voice and her eyes narrowed. Naruto knew she was heartbroken, she had said it before.

"Should we take this in the kitchen? Are the children sleeping?" Naruto asked while they took these steps towards the kitchen table.

"Yes they are. But we should speak silent. Boruto is a light sleeper" she said as she sat down. Naruto did the same and felt Sasuke do the same.

"Yes I think we should" Naruto tired to speak silent. "I know we are divorced. But we could need to take the other steps. We need to split up" he finished with a sigh and he meet Hinata's knowing pale eyes. She gave a slight nod and worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey for the ones that follow this story. I had a writers block, and had no ideas. But my friend helped me out and got me new ideas and such. Big thanks for that. I made my mind up for a few things too, that I will make this shorter (in chapters) but possible longer in words by each chapter.**

 **Beta: genderlessinsommiac**

 **Warnings: family drama, I guess some naruhina.**

* * *

Chapter three

Hinata looked at Naruto, with her non pupils eyes. The Hokage and met her eyes. Their eyes locked but she turned it down quickly. She must feel as bad as he did in this situation. But she probably did it more, after all Naruto had Sasuke right now.

"Yes, I think it's time for that" she answered with hints of sadness in her voice. Naruto was very tempted to back away from this all. But when he felt a hand grip in his own, he clenched it. The cold hand against his own sweaty one.

"You can take the house. I have enough savings to be able to get a new house on my own" he spoke quickly.

"No, I have more. Even if my family cut me of, I still have more than you. I can start looking after this" she said softly. That's right, she was cut of from her family when she married me. Naruto felt something clench in his stomach and he held the hand tighter.

"I take the house then. Should we tell the children after you have found the house or should we do as soon as possible?" Naruto's stomach clenched. How would they react, they are old enough to understand why, but how to say it?

"We can do it tomorrow, when we eat dinner. I think they are still wondering why you sleep onthe couch " Tomorrow, we do it tomorrow" He took a breath, that he hoped neither of the adults would notice.

"Okay, should we talk about who and when we take care of the children then?" Naruto looked at her while he spoke the words.

"I can take care of them two weeks and you and Sasuke two weeks. It's easier that way" she said and that thought never came up in his mind.

"Sasuke and I haven't spoken about if we will live together or not. But that sounds like a plan" he couldn't smile even if wanted to lighten the mood.

"Sasuke-san you won't live here full time now that you have Naruto-kun?" her eyes widen at the Sasuke and once more a question that he haven't thought about.

"I will be here more. But i haven't planned anything yet" Sasuke respond.

"How about Sadara-chan? Will she be in the same house as Boruto and Himawari?" Hinata said worried to Sasuke.

"I will speak with Sakura. I have the right, after all, i am her father" Sasuke said and Naruto felt their hands slip apart.

"I really had hoped this would have gone better with our marriage Hinata. I never meant to hurt you, and you deserve someone else" Naruto said as he looked at his ex-wife.

"This would never been good. You were always in love with Sasuke-san and we both were blind by it. I saw that you lost the brightness in your eyes, and i understod that i could never bring you the happiness like Sasuke-san could. Even now, you look at him as if he was everything, and i thought i could be yours. I'm sorry Sasuke-san that i took Naruto-kun from you. I have made many mistakes in my life, and my marriage was never one" she finished. Naruto had shocked eyes at her. Did he really look at the raven as if he was everything? Naruto gave a soft smile.

"You are a great person Hinata. Never think otherwise, i'm sorry I cannot love you the same. But I think this is another start for all of us" Naruto said truthfully, and hoped his words reached her.

"Naruto-kun, i will always love you. It's hard to know that you won't love me, but when we live in different houses i could be able to move on" Hinata looked at Naruto before she turned her head towards Sasuke " I won't steal him from you, and i know that i can't do it anymore" she finishes. Naruto felt his lips turn to a smile.

"I think i need a good night sleep. I can walk you out, Sasuke" The blond spoke to his lover. The adults stod up from the table. Naruto followed Sasuke out from the kitchen and into the hall where the door is. Naruto grabbed slightly at the pale wrist and turned the other. Their noses touching and his breath against the other's lips.

"A small kiss won't hurt anyone" he said against the other's lips. Their lips meet. For long had Naruto thought about the thin pale lips, and more have he began to fantasize about them. But soon he could be with him and he could kiss him anytime. Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto groaned. But saw his boyfriend open the door and turning with a slight nod and walked out. Leaving Naruto alone with Hinata. He felt the air grow uncomortble , but he hopped that it wouldn't be a problem.

"I think i need a good night sleep" Naruto said as he turned to look at the woman. She looked at himw when he disapeared into his room

"Naruto-kun, i hope you have a good night sleep" Naruto heard her say when he was in his room. He had already taken off his shirt, and he went to the door.

"Good night Hinata" He says with a small smile and vanishes from the door.

He took off his pants, and pulled on his sleeping clothes. He laid himself on the uncomfortable bed and pulls on the cover. Blue eyes closes and he felt the ball in his stomach no longer there. But he had another hard task left, telling the children. But they are a step closer to the dream he had.

Naruto sat in his chair, reading the report in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to understand the words. He couldn't get the thoughts away that he had to tell his children today. He didn't know what he would explain. He didn't want to mess this up, he didn't want to ruin it more than it probably would be.

He let out a breath as he tired to read the page again. Okay so basically a normal mission and it don't seems to be any importan. He laid it in another pile, and went on with another report. Nothing importan, but yet he read it through. But all he wanted now was to get this day done. He wanted to get this over with, even if it made his stomach clench.

The Hokage tried not think about it, he couldn't concentrate on two things. He had a country to run, did every kage feel like this sometimes? He wasn't sure but he tired to focus on the paper. He read it but neither of the words came into his mind.

"Hokage, i need to speak to you" said a voice and he looked up from the paper. His clones looked at the door but quickly did their door afterwards.

"Come in" he responded and a woman came inside. He recognize her, but no name came in his mind. She stood alone infront of him, her hands infront of herself.

"What can i do for you?" he asked her softly, putting the paper down. "I was wondering if i could get some help with the wind charka training. I can't split the leaf in two, it's getting annoying" she said with a roll with her eyes, as she pulled her arms under her breasts and pushes them up.

"I'm sorry but i'm not a good teacher! But i know someone who has wind chakra and have master it. I can give you the name if you are interested" he said with a small smile and a light voice. She looked disappointed and moved closer to his desk, and he rose his eyebrow at the boobs that were very close to his face.

"Please, be my sensei" she asked and put a finger against her bottom lip and turned her eyes to him. She looked at him with big eyes and she trails her hand over the desk.

"Please leave. Now" he said strong and tried to glare. He felt his eyebrows narrow at her and she looked down and pushed up her boobs even more.

"Sorry, but you seem so big and i would like a taste" she said and by those words his eyes grew wider and his hand hit the table. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Leave now" he said with a shout and she began to walk away. Not semen to be afraid at all.

"You are no fun" she said disappointed and open the door and vanished.

Did she have no shame. That girl, dammit. He panted slightly, pushing up her breasts like she didn't even have a neck. What is it with these people, this had happen a few times before. He never had been played with much, he didn't want them. Simply that. The question was why they wanted him.

"Why are you so loud?" He saw Sasuke at the door a black eyed narrowed at him.

"That woman had no shame Sasuke. She pushed up her boobs like she had no neck at all" he said with hints of anger and Sasuke didn't seem impressed.

"Did she do anything else?" Naruto was a little shocked. Sasuke didn't care much about what happened if it wasn't worth caring for him.

"She asked if i could be her sensei i said no. She pushed up her boobs and i said leave. She said "Sorry, but you seam so big and i would like a taste"" he finished and Sasuke's eyes moved to Naruto's face.

"Perhaps i could give you something you wanted yesterday" Sasuke moved to the side and turned Naruto's chair sideways. Sasuke tilted the blond's head and brought their lips together. Naruto trailed his tongue over pale lips, and Sasuke opened his mouth and the blond gladly trailed his tongue inside.

The kiss was dominated by the Hokage but the black haired put in a fight. His muscle trailing over the other. Naruto trailed his hands over Sasuke's sides and over his back. It wasn't enough for the blond and began to trail his hand over the others butt. Grabbig Sasuke's butt and Naruto smiled against the other's lips when he heard the other respons with a soft moan.

Naruto pulled the body over his, and Sasuke sat in his lap. Their lower regions dangerous near each other, it was so close from each other and Naruto was very tempt to began to rock against the other. The blond's large hands were still on the other's backside and they had to break the kiss for air. They both panted softly against each other's lips. Before the Hokage grew annoyed and brought their lips together once again. Sasuke open his mouth and the blond did the same and their tongues meet. He let out a small moan.

"I could fuck you right now" Naruto spoke huskily when they had to break for air.A black eye scanned his face.

"I won't let you fuck me in your office. Not after last time" Sasuke said and let his forearm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed a little when he remember what happen last time.

"It happened once, it wasn't that bad" he defended. Sasuke didn't look very impressed but he did seem interested in the thought. The blond brought him closer for the contact.

"I said i would have a home for you, and i still hold my promise. You heard Hinata, she is looking for a house right now" He said with a gentle voice to his lover. Blue eyes searching for black, but Sasuke didn't make eye contact.

"That's not the point, and you know it. I can't just walk inside their house, where they shared with their Mother." he said and Naruto felt bad for a second and narrowed his eyes. He knew that the children was the main part of this, after all they are having their mother replaced with Sasuke. A male, and with someone else. Boruto had contact with Sasuke, but Himawari. She seamed to speak with Hinata more than she ever did with Naruto.

"It could take a while for them to get used to. But Boruto semen to like you, after all you are his sensei. Himawari i'm not as sure of, but i can surport her." he says while he feels Sasuke get up from his own lap "Have you spoken with Sakura-chan?" he asks. Sasuke stod up and Naruto did the same, not wanting to break this conversation.

"Not yet, i only spoken with them when i came back to the village" Sasuke reponed with a hint of a snort in the end.

"You don't semen to be with them much. But i wasn't expecting anything else" Naruto pushed the subject. And he got a small glare in return.

"I have nothing to do with Sakura, she gave me a child. It was made that we are Saradas parents, but i have nothing to do or why i should be with Sakura." Sasuke repond and Naruto reaches out to grab his hand. Grabbing it softly.

"You should at least respect her more, she is the one who gave birth after all" Naruto said and looks at his lover.

"Hm, possible. I should be going now, you have a lot of paper to take care of" Sasuke eyed the paper on the desk.

"Yeah, seems so" Naruto replied and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. He wanted to be near him even more. More than just ten minutes. Sasuke broke the kiss and headed out, his long cloak swinging while he walked. Naruto followed him with his eyes until he was gone from the door.

"I need to be quick now, i need to be in the house till dinner" Naruto spoke to himself and made more clones. He eyed them and they headed to their own pile of paper. He moved to sit in his chair and grabbed one report and began to read it.

Naruto sat in his chair around the table, their food was eaten. His two children and Hinata with him around the table. He began to feel the ball develop and he had a hard time to smile and decided that he wouldn't try it. He didn't know if the children noticed it but Hinata was sending him a worried look, he didn't do anything back to her. He knew he had to break the news, but he didn't know how. He took a breath to calm himself before speaking.

"Himawari, Boruto. Me and your mother have something to tell you" he started, and his voice didn't break and he was pleased. Four blue eyes were on him and he breathed "Hinata and I will split up. We won't live together anymore" he finished and he heard Himawari drew in a sharp breath. It was silent for a good thirty seconds.

"What, mom isn't good enough for you? You never loved any of us right?" Boruto said with a loud harsh voice. Naruto looked at his son, and he saw the pure emotions in his eyes.

"I love all of you, and I never expected this to happen" he said and he looked at Boruto and then at Himawari.

"It's true what Naruto-kun said. We never meant this to happen, and we still love you exactly the same" Hinata said before Boruto stod up from his chair leaving his it to fall backwards with a soft bam.

"You're such a bastard! You never thought about how we feel! " the youngest blond said and rushed from the table. Naruto followed with his eyes before he turned to look at Hinata. Asking for surport. He heard Himawari softly crying and he eyes turned to her.

"Go, before he does something he will regret, i can talk to Himawari." Hinata said with a motherly voice. Naruto gave a short nod and ran out from the house.

The streets was filled with people and Naruto did a few clones and splited. The blond ran to the first place he could predict Boruto to go. He ran very fast away from the centrum of the Village into the woods, where he used to be when he was younger. He knew Boruto wouldn't be easy to convince, especially when he was upset.

He stopped running and began to walk fast, his senses on high he looked all around himself. He could go in sage mode, but he figured that it wasn't a great move. He needed to do this alone and it slightly nervous.

"Stupid old man" he heard a voice said and began to walk towards the voice. He saw Boruto punching a tree while muttering.

"Boruto, let's talk" Naruto began with a more demanded voice and Boruto turned his head around. His eyes was hurt, confused.

"I have nothing to say to you. I'm better without you. You only made our family split" the young blond said with a angry voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Boruto.

"It's nothing i could figure out. I didn't know i was in love with a person when i was with Hinata. I promise i never wanted to hurt any of you" Naruto began and he got his son attention.

"You are in love with someone else? Who is it!?" Boruto said with a shock and anger.

"I'm in love with Sasuke" Boruto's eyes grew wider at the information "Sasuke and i have a complex story and i can perhaps tell you everything sometime" Naruto said with a lighter voice but found it hard to say.

"But it's not the point right now. I began to feel these emotions for Sasuke when Himawari was a baby. The whole time when you was a child i loved Hinata and i still do. But not romantically, only as a friend. I began to feel like the kisses i gave her didn't feel right" Naruto stops and thinks how to say this.

"When i felt this way, i didn't tell Hinata right away. When i felt that i had deeper feelings for Sasuke, i told her right away. I couldn't hide it to Hinata, and it broke her heart that i was in love with someone else. I didn't say that I was in love with Sasuke at first. But when I said that it was Sasuke, she understod it more. She was upset for a very long time, and I felt bad for a long time, depressed almost." his voice grew lower and hints of sadness came through "But after a few months she agreed to divorce, Sasuke and I never did anything except some kisses before i got divorced. Sasuke and I grew deeper in our relationship, as you and Himawari grew older. Hinata and I didn't say anything before you had grown up so you both could understand how and today was the day." Naruto finished. Boruto looked down at the ground.

"You are still a bastard, you hurt mom and i'll never forgive you for that" the words were knifes into Naruto's heart stabbing time after time. "You lied to me and Himawari, and i'm better of without you. I don't need you, and mom don't" Naruto tired to have a mask. But his eyebrows were narrowed and Boruto's eyes only showed anger against him.

"I won't ask you to forgive me, but I ask you to not let his blur your way of thinking. Sasuke will be a part of my family, and that means for you too." he stops trying to have his emotions in check "You are my son and I never had a father growing up. But you have one, and I haven't lived up to it. But never get mad at anyone except me because of this, even if I never did have any choice about this" I really hope that my words reach him, I never have paid any attention to him. I'm always busy, but I need to change that.

"Come, we need to get home before Hinata get's worried" Naruto said and turned and walked home with his son a few meter behind him. They walked in completely silent, neither of the once talkative blond made a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone that follow this. I'm happy that you read this. This chapter is the beginning of something main in this story. I try to get more action and such. I will soon be done writing the chapters done, so I will update more.**

 **Beta: genderlessinsomniac**

* * *

Chapter four

The ninjas that was infront of him was in no mean in good shape. They were limping when they walked inside, and two of them was in shock and was shaking. Naruto understod without asking, the enemy was strong. From the information he had, the person was hiding in the shadows. Shooting from a good distance so it wouldn't be notice. Shikamaru stod beside him, looking at the ANBU in front of them.

"Give me the information about the enemy" Naruto broke the silence with a serious voice. He searched with his eyes if he could find anyone willing to tell him.

"I-i think I can. I just need a moment Hokage-sama" a feminine voice said, her mask resembling the face of a wolf. He saw her wounds, her right arm was injured with a slim wound that seemed deep. Her black long sleeved shirt was torn where she had been hit. She seemed to be the person that was less wounded, even if Naruto could see her shake slightly.

"Of course" he respond firmly.

"We set camp near the place where the enemy was last seen. At night we were prepared, we were wide awake for five hours. One of our teammates began to fall asleep, we began to get tired too. That was when the enemy striked, and we had to split if we didn't want to get in a paper bomb. It began to attack us as a group, if we got close to one, another enemy pulled us apart. It was fast, it could possible be two people. In the moonlight it's kind of hard to see any figures, i began to set some wood on fire. It didn't attack me, but before i knew it i didn't know where my teammates were." She stopped, and Naruto could see her shaking a little more.

"I began to search for them, and found them. All shaking violently and screaming. I began to see the sunlight and non in the team was hurt more and the enemy was gone. They were shaking when i finally got one of them up. I haven't spoken to them about it, but thankfully i got them moving" she finished.

"You have no clue what happened to them? " he asked and she shaked her head.

"No, sorry Hokage-sama" She says with a firm voice.

"Get them to the hospital, yourself as well" Naruto responded and she bowed.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" She says and helps her teammates out of the office. Leaving Naruto and Shikamaru alone. The enemy were dangerous, with some secret ability making it's victim fall into shock.

"I can't keep sending them there. Not new ones either, and not until we get more information" he spoke and Shikamaru moved from where he stood.

"We need the victims to talk and as long as the enemy is there, We don't have to worry as much" the brown eyed male spoke with a flat voice.

"We just have to wait for them to get out of shock. It could take a week for some, we just have to wait before we can make a move" the blue eyed boy said with a sigh afterwards. This will take time, and he was unsure if it wanted to be in time.

"It's a safe card, for now it's the only thing we could do for now" Shikamaru respond with a soft smile. He walks away leaving Naruto and some of his clones in the office.

"Stop being paranoid, it's a bother" Kurama snorted afterwards.

"It's not that easy. You don't need to listen to my thoughts if it bothers you so much" Naruto replied drily.

"You only make yourself worse if you keep thinking about it. You always have a habit with overthinking" Kurama respond.

"It helps, alright! I can't stop thinking about it, i'm the Hokage, Kurama. If i don't think about what could happen, what kind of Hokage am I?" Naruto grew softer this time.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto. You won't go under even if you're barely breathing. Don't go under just because you think someone will come and destroy the village" Kurma snort after he spoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I can't get it out of my head" he admitted.

"Even if you have a bad feeling, you can't do anything at this moment. The victims are still in shock. Get yourself in better use, if you are worried about the village" Kurama respond.

"Yes, thanks Kurama" Naruto replied with a soft smile.

"I'm home!" Naruto said as he walked inside the house. He took off the cloak and his shoes.

"Are anyone here?" he asks surprised as he walks into the living room. Seeing no one was there, Hinata was often home. If she didn't have any missions, that didn't happen often. Hinata and the children were probably out shopping food or something like that.

Naruto walked towards the couch and sat down. He was tired and it's no hiding or denying it. He needed the sleep, he looked at the clock. It's one or two hours left before the dinner was ready. He could get a quick nap, but it wasn't that great though. He remember that Sasuke told him he would get some training. He could get some motivation that way.

Just a few minutes, it won't hurt anyone and he laid on the couch comfortable.

"Naruto-kun?" A female voice made Naruto slowly open his eyes. Hinata looked at him with gentle eyes.

"You were asleep when i came back with Himawari" she said with a gentle voice. The Hokage blinked twice, he rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for waking me up" he replied with a husky voice. He pushed himself up with his arm, and stretched them.

"Boruto is still training, could you get him home before the dinner is ready?" the black haired woman asked as she walked to the kitchen with a bag full of food.

"Sure. Where is Himawari?" he asks slightly surprised that she wasn't with her mother. He rose off the couch.

"I think she's with a friend who is in her genin team" Hinata replied low as she pulled out some vegetables from the bag. "When will dinner be done?" the blue eyed man asked, looking at Hinata.

"I'll get it ready at six" she respond without making any eye contact with him.

"I'll be home before six then" he replied and walked to the hall and out of the door.

Naruto walked through the village while smiling slightly. He haven't spoken to Sasuke yet about the parenting with Sarada yet. He didn't even know if the raven had spoken to Sakura about anything, they wasn't the best of friends after all. Sarada was welcome to his house, she was Sasuke's child. It would be a bit tricky with the one more room part. But if she want to live with them.

Sarada and Boruto had a friendship, not rivalry, not like their fathers. Naruto didn't know if they had something deeper, he didn't see them together too much. Boruto didn't seemed like he needed much motivation to keep going, he didn't have a clear goal. Just that he wanted to be more free like Sasuke rather than himself being the Hokage. Boruto did Hate to loose, just like himself. He was never one to give up too, or from what Naruto had seen. Sasuke did call Boruto more of a loser than himself. It did seam like the two liked each other. They seamed like it, but the blond haven't seen them together that often.

"Sensei! Can you teach me something new now? I've this over and over again" Naruto heard Boruto's voice complain. Seeing that both Uchihas stod there, looking at the younger blonde.

"You should keep on going, you can't expect me to teach you a technique when you can't do a assignment" Sasuke said as he looked down at the younger one. Naruto walked to them, seeing all of them noticing him.

"How does the training go?" He asks with a small smile as he looked down at his son. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sensei won't teach me a technique" he muttered. Blue eyes turned to look at his lover.

"Why won't you teach him?" he asked lightly.

"He didn't do an assignment i asked him to do. He is all talk, don't do anything i ask and say he wants something but don't want to fight for it" Sasuke said but didn't make any eye contact with the older blonde.

"I think it's boring, give me something fun to do!" Boruto argued back.

"I never said it would be fun, most of the training isn't. You can't leave something half done and then beginning on something new" Sasuke spoke with hints of irritation in his voice.

"Give me something that is interesting enough that i don't get bored then. It can't be that hard" Boruto spoke back. Naruto saw Sarada rolling her eyes annoyed but with a smile on her lips.

"Until you have went through your first assignment,i can't give you something else" Sasuke replied.

"Fine" the youngest said harshly.

"Boruto, Hinata want you back at the house with me in about fifty minutes. Don't be too far away" Naruto said and Boruto jumped in the air in a flash.

"What was the assignment?" Naruto turned his head towards the slightly taller male.

"Get as many apples as possible" the raven responded.

"No wonder Boruto is irritated" Naruto let out a small chuckle. He turned to the female that was pretty tall now that he thought about it. "How's the Sharingan training going?" he asked the female.

"I can control it, but i'm not that used to it. But I think it goes well, Papa helps a bit" Sarada says with a soft smile.

"Sasuke do have a lot of experience with it." he stops and gave a small grin to the older raven. "Can we spar? I haven't done it in forever" he looks with hopeful eyes at his lover.

"Hm. Only taijutsu" he replied.

Naruto smiled at it and walked a bit so the distance was larger between them. Sarada walked away, sitting on a log. He moved into a fighting position and looked at Sasuke's cloak on the ground. Showing the one lose arm sleeve. Sasuke made the first move and Naruto ran towards him. The fight began with that.

Sasuke was the first one who threw a leg out, Naruto saw the movement and blocked it fast before he threw an bandaged arm towards the other. The raven threw his head to the side, the blonde's fist only meeting air. A pale hand was fast and the Hokage threw his head back and threw his right leg towards the other's side. Before Naruto had noticed it Sasuke was behind him.

The blond turned around, but fell into the trap. A pale hand met a whisked cheek and Naruto let out some air before he pulled his arm back and aimed for the chin. Sasuke had taken a step back and Naruto once again met air. It didn't stop Naruto, and he made the distance shorter between them. The other male understod and advanced, Sasuke threw a punch. Naruto blocked and had to bend his knees before pushing up and hit the other in the chin on the way up.

Sasuke bent his knees and thew his leg out, Naruto had to jump up so he wouldn't fall. Naruto threw up his knees in the other's stomach, but it met strong hands instead. After a while, with blocking, punches and kicks. Naruto grew irritated. He made the distance large and ran towards the other who met him halfways. He threw his bodyweight against the other and Sasuke fell with Naruto on top of him.

"I got you now!" Naruto smiled slightly at the one under him. Tan hands was on the other's shoulders, pushing him down. Sasuke's large bangs were moved to the side, showing the powerful purple rinnegan.

"Hm" was the reply from Sasuke.

"That was very good!" Sarada spoke and blue eyes turned to the girl. Naruto pushed himself up and pulled out his hand out for Sasuke to grab it, he took it.

"Thank you Sarada" the blond gave a soft smile.

"You should train more, if you wasn't as heavy as you were i wouldn't be down" the blond turned to look at his lover.

"It's not as i'm out of shape" Naruto conformed "But I'll try to get some training in my busy life" he admitted.

"Yes as long as i'm here I can spar with you" Sasuke replied.

"As if you could beat me! But I can take that as if you were offering it, and I won't say no to it" Naruto teased.

Sasuke didn't reply back, the wind grew strong and Naruto saw the crowns of the trees move with the wind. The wind played with his short hair, and he looked at the Uchihas. Saradas longer hair was flying harshly and you could see the rinnegan. The wind was cold against her skin.

"HELP" a voice screamed. Was that Boruto?! he felt the panic spread in the body. His own child was in danger.

"Was that Boruto?!" Sarada asked loudly.

"I think so. Sarada go back to the village, Sasuke and i can handle this" the blond said just as loud. He saw the hints of fear in her eyes.

"Okay" she replied and began to run in classic ninja style. Naruto made ten clones and they spread out in different directions. Leaving him and Sasuke alone. The wind was harsh, but it had cooled down a bit.

"Let's head out, we have no time to loose" Sasuke said and began to run. The blond followed just as quick. They were followed by the wind that gave them more of a push then a pull.

"BORUTO WHERE ARE YOU" the blond screamed. The crowns of the trees was pulled harsh while they were running.

"BORUTO COME OUT" the blond once again screamed. Looking in every direction for his child.

"BORUTO" Naruto screamed once again, trying to surpass the panic rising. He breathed, It won't help us searching for Boruto if i do this. He was probably only stuck in-between a log. You are over thinking this.

"TELL US WHERE YOU ARE BORUTO!" he screamed desperately.

"Sasuke, i think i need to get into sage mode" He turned to his lover who looked in every direction.

"Wait a minute. It's a waste of energy" the other responded. Naruto got memories from a clone, seeing Boruto in shock looking at something dark. He knew where he was. Naruto turned to the right, into the woods with high grass and more trees.

"I got a clone's memories. I know where he is" Naruto said quickly to Sasuke. They speeded up.

Naruto saw Boruto from a distance, him sitting down. He saw something move in the trees, something dark. He didn't know who that person was, or if it was a person. But if he hurt Boruto, he couldn't even imagen. He didn't want it touching or do anything. But he knew that he had to get something out of it. But the first thing was to get Boruto into safety, then he could think other things.

"BORUTO" He screamed as he ran. He was a few feet away and he felt the panic rise more then if it was settle. He ran until he was beside Boruto, who seemed in shock. Boruto's eyes was widened, his mouth half open. Genjutsu? He turned to check the thing, it was a few feet away. But still clearly seen.

"Get Boruto out of here as fast as possible" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"It's not a good idea, we still don't know what that thing is" the black haired man responded.

"It's not a time to argue, you both need to get into safety" he responded.

"Send a clone with him, i'm not leaving" Sasuke replied. Stupid Teme. Naruto made a few clones and the other from the search came and stod beside the two males.

"You and you." He pointed to two of the clones "Get Boruto out of here as soon as possible. Get him to hospital if it's necessarily" he said with a strong voice. One of the clones pulled Boruto's on his back. They ran from the scene to safety, he was pleased. He turned around, facing the moving dark thing inbetween the bushes.

It didn't look something, it was a dark, quite large mass of black. It moved with the wind, it seamed like it looked at them. But it had no eyes, nor legs or any human-like features. It made the air colder and it didn't seem to make any movement towards them. It didn't seam friendly or mad. It didn't seam anything.

"What are you?" He broke the silent beside the trees moving in the wind. The black thing didn't do anything. Perhaps it couldn't talk, but Naruto wasn't the one hold it.

"Can you speak? Can you understand me?" He questioned the black thing. It moved from it's hiding place only by moving to the side. It formed a big mouth with large teeth, with no eyes of any sort.

"I-i-i-i-i ca-a-an-t-t" the thing stamed out in a high pitched voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the thing in an angry tone. It didn't say or do anything.

"i-i-i-i-i ca-a-a-a-n-t-t-t" it said once more with the same voice. Naruto stod still, not knowing how to get that thing to explain what happened to Boruto.

"That blond boy, what happened to him?" Naruto asked, his voice grew irritated and stronger.

"It can't speak more, i know you want it to give information but it's useless" Sasuke said beside him.

"I need to know, Sasuke. What would happen if i don't know what did happen to him?" he replied with the same tone.

"i-i-i- ca-n-n-t-t" it spoke once more. Naruto eyed the thing, he got irritated. He began to take a step towards it, it moved back. He took one more, and it moved away.

"Can you say something more then "I can't" he asked the black thing. it was silent for a moment, the black thing still didn't say anything.

"I don't think it can, let's leave it" the black haired spoke.

"I just want to know what happen to him. That thing could have something to do with it!" Naruto responded, angrilyand irritated. His eyebrows were knitted .

"This won't go anywhere, it won't or can't speak" the other responded calmly.

"What if it harm the villagers? It's my responsibly if i see something like this!" Naruto replied with a loud voice.

"I-i can-t-t-t" the black thing spoke once more in it's high pitched voice. It opened it's mouth, showing it's large teeth. It began to scream, paralyzing Naruto with it.

"Now I can speak to you" the black thing said with a male deep voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the beginning of the whole fanfic I guess. This is were everything happens and so on. If anyone wants to know I've written chapter twelve done and I will write thirteen as soon as I've edited chapter six. I do have a plan that when I've written all the chapters done (three more) I will update more often. But as you know I have a beta and we both have school work so I don't know if my idea will come true.**

 **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MURDER, IT'S NOT VERY DETAILED BUT I WANT TO WARN YOU GUYS. IF THIS UPSET YOU OR TRIGGERS YOU STOP READING NOW. THIS WILL CONTAIN HUGE OOC TOO, IT'S PART OF THIS.**

 **Beta: genderlessinmniac**

Chapter five

The big black thing began to turn, it moved like as if it was made of sand dragging out a leg, arm, chest. It formed a chin and cheeks. Moving so it looked like a person that was shorter than Naruto. It was still black until the black got more colors. Orange, black, blue eyes, blond hair. When the body was done as well as the face, he saw who it was.

Naruto stod infront of himself in his teens. The Konoha headband tight around his forehead, bangs slightly hanging over it. His hair was longer than his own short hair. The orange jumpsuit was loose on his body, not showing of it at all. The air grew uncomfortable around him. It was weird seeing the younger version, he had a chubbier cheeks. Not like his own hollow ones.

"Why are you here?" the silence broke with Naruto's deep voice.

"Are you the Hokage now?" was the teen's reply. There was happiness in the other's features, the bright eyes and the smile on his lips.

"Yes I am, I became it when I was twenty-eight. Baa-cha have a reason that she's so grumpy", was the older blonde's reply with no hints of happiness like it the younger one.

"I got my dream fulfill, I can't wait for it." the teen smiled "But you are the older one of me right? You know why we want to be Hokage." the teen added

"Of course, but it's not the same" the short haired blonde replied with a calm voice. The younger one frowned.

"How is it not the same? We are seen by others, they have respect from us" the Hokage looked at the younger one. He was really hopefully when he was younger. Of course, each year he grew out of it.

"I've realized that it's not the same. Being Hokage isn't as fun as it seems and I do get respect. But not the one we want, it's my title they have respect for. Not Uzumaki Naruto"

"I never give up. I don't know how. Or have you changed that too? You aren't me anymore, you are someone else" The older felt his eyes widened at the information.

"I am you, I know you better then anyone. I know that you can't buy any other food than ramen because you don't have enough money. I know that you suck at hiding your emotions, and that you are home when you was depressed. And that you always feel more when you come home to an empty apartment. You were never in love with Sakura-chan, you wanted to be seen by someone and you played that part" the younger widened his eyes a little before it turned to normal again.

"I thought you would be smarter then me. I'm sure that you aren't me, you would never think of losing" was the younger one's reply.

"You don't want to be seen by everyone. It's not the villagers you want to be seen by. You want to be seen by the people who matters to you. I'm not the one you are, just like you aren't our twelve year old self" Naruto replied and the teen changed. It grew shorter, with now a blue orange jumpsuit. The twelve year old Naruto. His cheeks were chubbyand his eyes were huge in a small face.

"Hello" the short haired said to the other. With widend eyes the other looking at him.

"Who are you? You look old" was the younger's reply. Naruto felt a little smile come to his lips.

"I am you, just twenty two years older" the younger one's eyes grew wider and had a huge grin on his lips.

"Then I'm the Hokage right? I can't wait for it to happen to me too" the younger grinned and said it very excited.

"I am the Hokage. Let me say thing, you will go through a lot in the years ahead of you. You will feel alone, empty, useless. But you will get through it, and the one you will become is the one I am now. You will change, it's a part of growing up" the younger one gave him a depressed look before he pouted his lips and his cheeks making them look larger.

"You don't need to say that, I want to know all that. Will I get a wife when I get older?" Naruto rose his blond eyebrow.

"I'll leave that for yourself to experience" he said with a small smile.

"That's not fair! You only told me the bad stuff" the younger argued.

"You know as well as I, that life isn't all that great" the older replied.

"That's not true" he looked at the younger, his eyes changed a little more truthfully "Life isn't always good, but I know that no matter how lonely I feel. I still have some sort of family. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan even Sasuke is a part of my family. It's the part I never wanted to loose them, I get seen by them. Even if they are annoying and irritating. Iruka-sensei is always nice towards me, even if he can nag sometimes about it. Kakashi-sensei is too, Sakura-chan is always on Sasuke. Sasuke is my rival, even without him I would get lost" the younger one answered.

Naruto looked at his younger self. The words were hurtful at some points. A part of him wanted to be him again, being Naiv. Not knowing that it will change his thoughts someday. That he never was with his family much, he even had children now. He never gave them attention, the one thing that he craved for so long. He wanted to be the twelve year old again, the child that nothing seemed too big for him to win. He was loyal, caring, soft. He was himself, but he had grown up and grown out some parts.

He wasn't smiling as often, he was more of a pessimist at some points. He was the Hokage, he couldn't think everything was great when it was bullshit. He wasn't naiv anymore and it was a part he now wanted to be.

"Keep that in mind Naruto" the older one respond.

"Do I have a family when I get older?" the younger one replied with a smile.

"I won't spoiler anything more. You will grow up and you will know then" the older gave a small smile. The younger one changed again, into the black thing that was a large mess. It soon changed once again.

The white room changed landscape, to the woods around him. There black thing was gone and he began to see his children along with Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka. They were running away from something, and he felt the panic spread in his chest. He ran after them with high speed. They seemed to run faster, and Naruto did the same. Why are they running?

"Stop, I can help you. Say why you all are running" he shouted and he ran faster towards them. Iruka stopped and turned around. The blonde stopped in fort of his teacher, Iruka's brown eyes were narrowed. Naruto felt the air grow uncomfortable as he waited for Iruka to speak.

"I never liked you, you are kyuubi. You killed my parents, I never want to see you again" Naruto stod in shock before he could hear the words sliding in.

"Iruka-sensei what are you talking about? I'm not Kurama, you know I only have him sealed inside of me. I thought you already knew that, you were the one that told me about it" Naruto spoke fast. Brown eyes looked in Naruto's.

"I felt bad for you, I never believed that you could ever be an ordinary person. You will always be Kyuubi's vessel, always have that title" the words was the only thing on Naruto's mind.

"You are lying, you were like a big brother to me. Almost like my father figure. You can't possible pull this act" the hurt in his voice were clear and he clenched his hand.

"That's what you believe, it's all an act. The third asked me to do this, so you would stop feeling alone. It was all only an order" Iruka made it sound so easy, his voice was flat and his eyes full of hatred.

"I still don't believe you, I know you Iruka-sensei. You are loyal to the one you respect, the one that deserve it" Naruto responded, feeling his heartbeat speed up faster.

"I knew you would fall for it, I knew it all along. I took the chance and I did it. But I never thought that you would get into this deep" Iruka said and Naruto turned and ran.

Not wanting to hear it anymore. Not wanting to hear lies. That's what they were, all lies. He knew Iruka and he was a part of his family.

He shock his head and ran, seeing both his children run slower then the other. He got so close that he reached out to the take both of his children in the upper arm. They stopped but didn't turn to face him, Naruto stod still having them in a tight grip.

"Let go dad!" said Himawari in a cry. He loosened his grip but still held her.

"Talk to me Himawari, Boruto" was his strong reply.

"I don't need you, you only bring us trouble. You never cared for us and I hate you" Boruto said and turned around and Naruto let go both of them.

"I do care about yo-"

"You don't, your never home and you don't know anything about us. You forgot Himawari's birthday, what kind of father does that? Disappear, we only want mom" his son replied with a hateful tone.

"How about you Himawari? Do you feel the same as Boruto?" Naruto asks and she didn't meet his eyes.

"You make no one feel happy in our family, and you don't seem like you want to be a part of our lives. You are always in the tower and I hate it" was her harsh but low respond.

"We're better off without you, I don't see any difference with having you as a father and having no father at all" added Boruto with the same tone.

"I'll try to be a better father, I promise you that" he promised, more to himself than to them.

"You aren't my father anymore"

"You don't need to be here anymore, we are fine on our own" Naruto looked hurt and had to swallow the words he wanted to say before he blew up. He left them without giving them a second look, he saw Sakura's pink hair fly in the wind as she ran after Sasuke. It didn't take long before he managed to catch her thin wrist, she stopped and his grip tighten.

"Sakura-chan" he said to catch her attention. She turned fast, her hair in his eyes and her green eyes staring into his own.

"You only take without knowing that you hurt me. You make me feel useless, almost as if you are better than others. You took my first love, took him away from me. Who does that?" she said harshly and Naruto clenched her wrist tighter.

"I never took him away from you, he left you by his own choicel" Naruto said trying to get calm but he heard his voice crack.

"If you weren't in between Sasuke and I, I would have him all to myself. But you were always there, nagging to get everyone's attention" she said quickly. "If you were dead, I would get everything I wanted and be happy".

"Sasuke was never yours, and yes if I was dead I could possible bring you more happiness. But I'm alive and I won't die for long. Sakura-chan, you don't need Sasuke to bring you happiness" he replied truthfully.

"I do need him, he's everything I could possible need. He's everything I want. I can't let this go, not when I got his child either. I can't give him up now, not when I'm close to get him" Sakura said with a normal tone.

"I won't let you" he said shortly. "Sasuke has his own free will, and he can do whatever he want to do with it. He made his choice", he finished. He let loose her wrist and began to walk away from his teammate.

He began to run through the woods, the high trees and jumped over large stones. He saw Sasuke form a distance and speeded up. He felt his thigh clench from not being used to training. But he didn't care much about it, he saw the cloak coming just a head of him. He took the few steps before reaching out, and he touched the black fabric. He clenched it and Sasuke turned around.

They stod infront of each other, Naruto panting slightly. Looking for any reaction or feeling on his lover's blank face. He let go of the fabric and Sasuke moved his head slightly away from Naruto. The blond didn't know what to think, why the hell was Sasuke acting like this.

"Talk to me, come on Sasuke. I can't fix this if you don't say what made you act like this" he started calmly. Not you too, please let you be the only one that believes me. I don't know what I will do if i lose you too. It's bad enough like it already is. Come on Sasuke, I can't do this alone.

"If you won't speak I will make you speak, like it or not" he said more forceful and took a few steps closer towards his lover. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around while taking a step closer.

"Come on Sasuke quit this act of yours" he said again and Sasuke took a step backwards. Naruto reached out and grabbed the clothed wrist before Sasuke could take another step.

"You really think I love you don't you? You really are an Dobe"

"Not you. Never you, I know you enough to know that you could never do that. Not you, not you" he felt himself lose control, his breathing coming in and out unevenly.

"It was all a play, and I won it" Sasuke said and Naruto couldn't find a way out of it.

"You can't do this, we've been together for eight years. You can't fake it that well. I know you lie a lot, but hell this isn't even lying anymore. You can't do this, this is one of your lies once again" he said, every thought coming out.

"You were under my control, I knew I could get you to think I loved you. I knew that I got you deep. You are naiv Naruto, you never had your guard up when you were with me. I knew that I could easily make you believe that I loved you" the tone wasn't harsh but the words were like knives. Naruto closed his eyes, This is the lies, he only tells me lies. He didn't play me. He didn't play me, he loves me ….. right? He is good at lying, he could easily play me when I fell for him.

He open his eyes and saw Kakashi stood before him. His face hidden under his mask, his silver hair still high on his head.

"I never liked you, and you were the worst student. I never wanted to teach you anything, you were always so thick headed. You are useless, you never had any talents like Sasuke or Sakura. You were the weak link of the team and always got us in trouble when we went to missions. Always so open minded, you are naiv. I thought you would be smarter with Kushina and Minato as your parents. But you got neither of their talents. They are ashamed of you as their son, but they are dead now" the older was calm, with hints of anger in his flat voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, why?" Naruto's voice were weak, scared, he was close to breaking.

"You were in my team, I couldn't let you out of the team. You were Minato's son, I thought you would have any talent. But seams like I was wrong" Kakashi replied with a dangerous calm voice.

The scene changed, they were on a field with high grass. It was twilight outside. Boruto, Himawari, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke stod on a line, facing Naruto. They were a few feet away but Naruto could clearly see them as well as their faces. Naruto felt the wind grow stronger and he looked at them.

There was a ninja that came from behind Boruto, in a flash his son's head was off with a blade. His body fell forward and Naruto began to run. But he came nowhere, the ninja came behind Himawari, and in a blink of an eye, her body fell forward as well. He couldn't see the bodies much and he felt his cheeks getting wet.

The ninja slid his sword into Iruka's stomach, it stayed there for a second or two before the ninja dragged it out and Iruka fell to the ground. The ninja swung their sword to the side of Kakashi's torso. Naruto could see the large cut in Kakashi's stomach, before he fell down. The Ninja was behind Sakura in a flash and swung their sword, starting with the shoulder and it slided over her chest. She fell forward. The ninja cut Sasuke's head of.

The scene changed and he was infornt of Boruto's lifeless body, followed by Himawari. The blood was right infront of himself and saw the huge amount of blood. now turned cold. He was shown Iruka's body and so on. Showing his loved ones dead. His family was dead, the ones that mattered the most were gone.

He screamed as loud as he could.

He woke up in a comfortable bed, he blinked his sore eyes. He saw the white ceiling, before he began to move his fingers and toes. Trying to wake up his tired body. He turned his head to the side, seeing a light brown chair standing against the pale blue wall. He turned his head and saw two doors. One in the wall his bed was standing up against and one on the opposite wall.

He turned his head slightly again and closed his eyes once more. His mind was tired, the memories were fresh in his mind and he felt his heart beat faster at the memory. Don't think about it, you only make it worst. I really am useless aren't I? I mean they were right about me, they could easily play me. They could laugh at my stupidness right now for all I know.

He began to move his legs as well as his arms. He sat up and watched around him, I'm at the hospital. Why am Ii here? He looked at the rest of the room when he sat up, he looked at his arms and saw the needle in his arm, that was connected with a container with a clear liquid in it. He wasn't comfortable with this, being alone with no clue at all what was going on. He felt useless, an good for nothing fool.

The door open and he saw a nurse with large eyes.

"Hokage-sama, you are awake" she said with a shocked tone.

"I'll tell Sakura that you are awake. It will only take a minute" she said with a small smile and walked out of the room. It didn't take long before Sakura opened the door and Naruto didn't look at her. He knew that it was her. The memories were still on his mind and he had to take breaths to calm down. "Why am I here?" he broke the silence without looking at her. He didn't want to look at her, and he didn't want to talk to her either. The words were still fresh.

"Sasuke got you here, you passed out. You didn't have any injures. Sasuke explained that you were in short of genjusu. You were out for ten minutes and he couldn't make you respond in those ten minutes. He said it was almost like your soul were out of your body. That was until you screamed, and after that, passed out. The black thing was gone the second you screamed"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad to say that I will hopefully update more often. I'm now done writing the chapters, but it needs to be edit and my beta needs to look through it before I post it. I don't like this chapter, but I hate most of the things I write. Nothing knew there.**

 **Beta: genderlessinsomniac**

 **Warning: could be rough for some readers, a lot of sad feelings**

Chapter six

The blonde didn't look at Sakura, the voice scared him enough. It made him clench his sheets and think again, that he wasn't in the genjutsu. He wanted answers, to everything that the other Sakura said. It nagged him, the little voice in the back of his head telling him that it could be true.

Naruto was unsure, he didn't know if she could be trusted anymore. They had spoken about it before, but he knew well enough that she could pull on a good fake smile and cover an opinion if she really wanted to.

"One question for one question? It seems more evenly." he said in a low tone. He looked out the window but he still saw a little of Sakura's reflektion. He let his eyes travel to the white wall instead.

"Alright" she said shortly in a questioning way. He didn't know if something in her face changed. He didn't want to look at her, but she seemed more interested with this deal. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you still mad at me for being Sasuke?" he blurred out quickly in the same low tone.

"I am mad, but not at you". Her voice was soft "I know Sasuke never loved me, and I was mad at him because of it. I saw the bond between you two since the beginning, but I never thought it ran deeper than friendship" she said with a light voice but Naruto could hear the pain hidden beneath it "I got a night with Sasuke, a part of me loved it without realizing that he had his attention on something else. I got pregnant with Sarada after that night and I got hopes that he would be with me more, with her in my stomach. But he didn't and for a while I still had hopes that he would come back to me and Sarada. He didn't do that and I saw that you two looked so happy with each other, that I couldn't break it." she finished in a emotional tone.

Naruto still heard the other's voice, telling him that he stole Sasuke from her. Still hated him for being a bigger part of Sasuke's life. He wasn't sure that he could trust the words, even if it didn't seem like she was lying about it. The words didn't effect him, It's Sakura-chan I'm thinking about. I consider her a close friend and I know that she does too. I know that she's mad about it, the words seems true. But why am I still considering that she is lying or faking or anything at all for that part.

"I answered your question, it's my turn. What happened in the genjutsu that made it hard to look at me?" she asked in a demanding voice meaning business. He swallowed thickly at the sentiment.

"I saw you die, your lifeless body along with a few others. If I look at you, I think I'll see you die once again" he said with a low voice.

"Naruto you can try to look at me, I won't die until I'm ready and old enough" she said with comfort in her voice.

"I can't look at you, the memories are still too fresh" he replied firmly.

"Can you at least try?" Sakura asked with a gentle voice. Naruto shock his head slightly.

"No, I'm not ready for that" he replied. "When can I get out of here?" he added in a more desperate tone.

"You can leave in an hour, but be careful" the pink haired replied in a caring tone. Naruto nodded as he let his eyes trail to his hands.

"Thank you" he said and heard Sakura stand up and go out from the room.

Naruto opened the door to his office, the piles tall as himself. He let out a sigh before walking towards the two computers on his desk. The chair was in the same position as he left it one day ago. He checked his mails, answering some of them. His eyes trailed over the screen.

He couldn't focus on the work, he was tired mentally. He couldn't read reports or any other things. His thoughts always went to the thing, what it could do and how it made him feel. It felt so real, the whole scene where they said everything. Their dead bodies near his feet, it all came as a flashback.

Dead bodies all around his feet, warm blood against his feet. The words repeating his head "I never loved you" "We don't need you here" "I always thought you were Kyuubi" "You always were the weak link in this team" it was repeated multiple times.

He couldn't read the text on the screen, his vision shaking. He felt his heart pump in high speed, cursing him to breathe faster and clench his shirt in a desperate try to do something. He began to sweat, his spine shiver.

"Kit, you can do this" a deep voice said, comforting him. Naruto were shocked who started talking to him.

"Kurama? Never thought you would be the one to support me in this" he answered while he tried to breathe slower.

"Do you see anyone else here? If you don't want my help don't take it" Kurama responded with a snort. Naruto slowly began to control his breathing, he were still shaking. Sasuke, he was sure that he would make Naruto react the same way Sakura made him. That was another problem, he couldn't see his children either way. Not Kakashi or Iruka either. This grew more difficult than he had imagen it would be. Naruto grew depressed with the thought. He shock his head gently, trying to get his attention on the high piles of paper instead of his own problems. He made clones, lots of them filling his office. Most of them ran out of the door, getting in their position in the Hokage tower or elsewhere. He had a few left in the office, and they got to work and Naruto couldn't get his mind to focus.

"Kit, you need to do something about this" Kurama's deep voice said.

"It's not that I wanted this, I didn't know that black thing was the enemy either" replied Naruto.

"You can't expect it to fix it by yourself. When you are ready enough, you need to try to look at them"

"I'm not ready yet, and I have a feeling that this won't get so easy"

Kurama didn't reply, and Naruto didn't say anything more. He took Kurama's advise, it still bothered him. He knew he only left it to another time. He wasn't strong enough right now to handle it. He was sore and he was afraid of going to his own home, knowing that when he would see both of his children he would get back all the memories. He couldn't shake the feeling of. There was a knock on the door and it brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he answered and straighten his spine, Shikamaru came in with another pile of papers.

"I'll leave these to you" Naruto eyed him and gave a short nod. "Boruto is staying with us, I don't think he had time to say that to you" Shikamaru added in a fatherly tone.

Boruto was going through the same thing as me. He can't see Hinata or Himawari. Was he seeing exactly the same thing though. He's only fifteen.

"Take care of him. He can be a little difficult to handle sometimes" the Hokage laid his hands on the desk, trying to look like a leader.

"Yes, Shikadai and Boruto are good friends. Boruto still seems to be in shock and won't talk about it. I'm sure you know how he feels about that" Shikamaru said.

"Yes I think I have a clue about what happened to him" he replied with a low voice. "It was the enemy that the ANBU fought. It doesn't have a gender, it's a large black thing" he added in an unpleased tone.

"It seems like we have yet another genjutsu caster. They are always hard to sort out, but try to recover before talking about it again" Shikamaru replied and turned around and began to walk in his slow speed out of the door.

Naruto was pleased that Shikamaru didn't push him for the information. It wasn't something he was comfortable with talking about. He didn't like the thought of having to talk with anyone about this.. He knew that no one was like that, but he had a title to live up to. He couldn't do it, and he knew it pressured him a lot.

The next two weeks were hard on Naruto.

He couldn't eat normally, he didn't have time and he couldn't sit at the same table as Himawari. He couldn't look at her without panicking, he tried multiply times. But the results was always the same, he began to remember and the flashbacks were too strong for him to handle. He had to go from the table, leaving Himawari shocked and Hinata following him. He'd gone days without eating any real meal, perhaps an apple Hinata made him eat. He didn't feel hungry either way, he had forgotten that he didn't eat until someone mentioned he looked skinny or pale.

He knew it was hard on Himawari, that neither him nor her brother wanted to speak to her. It was hard to face the daily basics avoiding her, she was his daughter after all. He loved her too much not to feel pain of knowing that she was hurt. He couldn't speak to her in any situation, if he saw a glint of her he began to walk the other way or avoid her at any costs. He ignored her, and left him with a bigger ball in his stomach.

Naruto could speak with Hinata, it was a relief and he had asked her to explain to Himawari why he reacted that way. His ex wife understood well and he was thankful that she didn't ask too many things about the genjusu. She already knew what happened, she didn't want to push it and Naruto didn't feel guilty for not telling her.

He couldn't sleep either, he got nightmares that held him up all night even if he could fall a sleep he kept on waking up sweaty and had hard to breathe. Hinata came to him worried many times at night when she heard him scream. She understod and always offered help of any sort. He gave a weak smile and said to his ex wife that it wasn't anything she could do. He told her with a panting voice that he needed to do this alone. He couldn't let it control him, but it begun to make it.

He was in control of the memories. He felt useless and the words that they had said had become true. He was useless, weak and he hated to feel like the little boy he once was. He felt like he couldn't let it go, the memories would hunt him forever. He had begun to think that he never would move past that. But he never let himself do it, he never gave up. Even if it was for the best.

He saw changes in his face and body. He had grown a little thiner, not by much but enough for him to notice it. He didn't have a appetite to ramen, and he knew he was in deep trauma. Those dark circles under his eyes had grown even darker. He didn't seem as tan, and he was always tired. He was a mess and it was as if someone ateall his life-force.

He spend most of the time at the office, figured that it was the best way to avoid everyone he'd seen in the genjusu. He did get some work done but he never did it. He haven't met anyone except Hinata and Shikamaru since the incident. If he saw anyone of them on the street he turned around to avoid them. Without telling anything about what he had gone through.

Naruto took a breath and heard the door open. He saw a glint of familiar black hair and turned the chair quickly, facing the village. He didn't want to meet him, it wasn't something he was proud of. But something that was needed. He hadn't met his lover in two weeks, he still felt the lust for the other. It didn't help that he was afraid and terrified to face him.

"I know that you have been hiding from me, explain" Naruto didn't need to see Sasuke to know he was upset. He took a deep breath.

"I thought Sakura-chan told you why" he said in a low tone. The memories of Sasuke in that world began to force him to remember.

"She said that you saw a few people die infront of you. I was one of them, wasn't I?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

"I can't look at you without thinking of your dead body, it's hard to see you" he explained slowly, admitting.

"You got to face your fear, instead of just running away from it. You only make it worse for yourself" Naruto knew it all along, but by hearing if from Sasuke "But knowing you, it seems like it's more that lies underneath" Naruto's eyes grew wide and he blamed Sasuke for knowing him too well. It was silent for a moment after the words that had been said.

"I know I need to see you sometimes, and I do want to see everyone. I tried to look at Himawari and I freaked out. The flashes coming back of her lifeless body. But with the words she said too" he admitted with a breath in the end.

"There wasn't only she that told you things. What did I say to you?" Sasuke asked in a demanding voice. Naruto open his mouth but no words came out, he clenched his black pants.

"You told me you didn't love me" he said in a low voice. It came out weak much like how he felt about himself.

"You believed the words" Sasuke stated and Naruto could hear the disappointment his voice.

"I know it was the enemy's plan but I couldn't help but re-thinking it", he replied in defeat.

"If you know that it was the enemy's plan, why did you believe it? You have gotten soft Naruto, I never thought something like this would bring you down" the raven replied with a strong and harsh voice.

"You can't blame me of thinking about it, it seemed real, like something you could have told me" Naruto answered with a stronger voice even if it cracked slightly.

"You should know me better than that. I wouldn't have been with you for eight years without any feelings. I could tell you right away that I didn't want you if I didn't. But I didn't and I thought that it was enough for you" Sasuke replied and the blonde heard foot steps close to him. "You shouldn't think too much, it only brings you bad luck" Naruto felt his heart beat faster when the chair turned and Sauske brought their lips together in a kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes at the contact, it felt wonderful sweet but he was afraid to open his eyes. Sasuke's hand was on his neck and brought his chin slightly more up so their lips could get more contact. He missed this like crazy, he craved more. He trailed his tongue over the other's lips and Sasuke open his mouth. Their slik muscles moving on top of each other, playing with each other. Sasuke broke the kiss and the blonde didn't dare to open his eyes.

"I thought it was pretty clear that I loved you" Naruto felt a small smile, Sasuke never told him that he loved Naruto on regular basics. In the eight years they had been together he only said it a few times, which only made it more special when he did say those three words.

"I think I understand now" Naruto said quietly with a more light voice. He was sure he had been living dead for these past two weeks. But Sasuke changed it in matter of a few minutes.

"It can take time, but try to open your eyes. Close them when you think it gets too hard" Sasuke explained and Naruto felt safe for once.

Naruto begun to open his eyes slowly, the fear kept coming but he had to face this. The classic black cloak was the first thing he saw, and he begun to see red blood stains on it. It's not real, don't let it scare you he saw the blood stains fade slightly and he begun to trail over Sasuke's body. The blood was still noticeable, but he didn't pay it in as much in mind. He saw Sasuke's face and he felt his breathing coming out of control.

Sasuke brought their lips together, and he felt pleased. The warmth brought him into his senses and he felt warm in his chest. He reached out his hand and trailed his hand over Sasuke's chest, feeling the heart pumping. He isn't dead and he didn't tell me lies. It's only a matter of time till i can begin to recover for real. The black haired broke the kiss and Naruto wasn't happy with losing the contact.

"You look like shit" his lover said and Naruto opened his eyes. The blood was there, it was still hard to look at.

"It's not my fault, but I'll try to get better" he responded to his lover.

"You better, you aren't yourself looking like this. You should start getting more sleep" the other voiced his concern.

"I think I can start getting some. But I won't be alright in just one night" Naruto replied with a small smile. He wouldn't be alright in a while, he knew it and he would still have nightmares. Take steps and I will be alright. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will post at least two times a week. I have so many plans in my mind that I don't know what I do with them. But I write them down, so I'll continue write stuff! Well with that done here's the new chapter.**

 **Warnings: not much, could be hard for some readers.**

chapter seven

Naruto woke up in a sweaty shirt, the memories from the nightmare still fresh in his mind. It had gotten slightly better after he could control it a little more with help from Sasuke. He still woke up once or twice in the middle of the night. He clenched the sheets, but began to control his breathing. Those nightmares were always the same, the same scene over and over again. The panic was always the same.

He checked the clock, six in the morning. He could get up, even if he was tired he knew he wouldn't sleep much more. He raised himself of the sofa, stretched his back. He could see his skin through the shirt and he took of it along with his sleeping pants. He grabbed his orange shirt with black strips in the end of the arm along with his pants.

He got to the kitchen and begun to take out the breakfast and to the table. He brought the milk out and put on coffee. He heard someone walk down the stairs and he saw Hinata in her ordinary clothing.

"Naruto-kun, are you making breakfast?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I thought I could do it when I'm already awake. I could walk to the office earlier too" he responded in a light voice.

"That's nice of you, Himawari would be happy. She won't be awake till another half an hour" Hinata replied light. Naruto eyed the watch slightly.

"I didn't think of that. Did I wake you up?" he asked her. She shocked her head slightly.

"No, I wanted to talk to you" she grew more serious. Naruto let his eyes widen a little.

"Should we take a seat?" he asked in an understanding tone.

"No, it's not necessarily. I found a house, a little while ago. It's a bit smaller than this, but got enough room for the children and myself" Hinata explained with a small smile.

"That's great for you. I hope you get to buy it" He said honestly happy with the fact.

"Thank you, I've already bought it. I can start moving in a week. I have to take some more missions, but I have time when you and Sasuke-kun take care of the children" Naruto felt a little ashamed. He had spoken with Sasuke about it, but not if he would be in the village all time or not.

"I and Sasuke haven't spoken about the details. I'm not sure if he can have spoken about with Sakura-chan, either. But I'm happy that you sake" he replied.

"I thought Sasuke-kun have done it already" she said surprised and widen eyes.

"I don't know if he done it. Yesterday was the last time I saw him, and before that we haven't spoken for the past two weeks" he replied with a slow voice.

"I didn't think of that. But you seem a little better now when you spoke about Sasuke-kun" she said and Naruto felt a little blush.

"Am I that obvious?" he said embarrassed "He got me to realize that I couldn't let it control me, in his own bastardy way. But it helped on the way" he replied. He saw a flicker with pain through Hinata's face. But it quickly disappeared.

"I'm glad. I hope I could've done something more" she said gently. Naruto pulled her in a light hug. She wrapped her arms loosely on his waist.

"You've done enough. You helped me from the nightmares, you are wonderful woman" he said seriously "I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you wanted" he added sadly. Hinata broke the hug and shock her head a little while looking down.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm happy for the time we have been together and that you told me right way when you felt your feelings vanish. I can't image a world without you in it. But I know that I'm not the one you want, and I won't let you be sad all the time for my own happiness" she said with a gentle she looked up and Naruto looked down. Her eyes linked with his for a moment, before he turned his glaze away.

"You will find one that deserves you. You deserve the best" he said with a little smile.

" Thank you Naruto-kun. I wish the best for you and Sasuke-kun" she said with a small smile.

Naruto cared a lot of Hinata, even if the love for Sasuke ran a lot deeper. Not as much as Kakashi, Iruka. But he did care a lot of her, and he considers her a dear friend of his. It's the only way to describe it. He wanted the best for her, she did deserve the best. How many times he thought about her, her good sides. How much he should love her, he couldn't. The only one he could was with Sasuke, even thinking of him made him warmer.

He knew their family wouldn't be normal anymore, it was never. But now was a lot that changed it. He was with a man instead of a woman, a father that would replace a mother. He didn't think that the children would call Sasuke father or any other term. It sounded wrong in Naruto's mind. It sounded wrong with them calling Sasuke Uncle it made him shiver. As long as he got all of them together, he was happy with it.

It was hard to picture the future either way.

It was something he couldn't predict, he didn't know if they could accept each other in their family. Sasuke could possible do it, Boruto could too but it could need some time. His son was over protecting with his mother, and it would take a long time to get used that Naruto was with a Sasuke. Boruto was still mad at him with that, or Naruto thought it. He haven't met his son in two weeks, but he knew that Boruto could be angry a long while. But Naruto hoped that it was only a matter of time.

He haven't met Boruto in two weeks. He was still living with Shikamaru, still frighten to meet the people that he saw in the genjutsu. Naruto didn't want Boruto to be in that mess. If Boruto felt the same way as he did, it was a hard trauma. Even for him but Boruto was fifteen, Naruto didn't want something like that stop his future. It was a trauma and even if Naruto and done a lot when he was fifteen he never had a trauma that early.

Boruto was still lost in his own mind and Naruto needed to help him out of it. He needed to see him, and he needed to help him. If not him, someone else. He knew that it was a little crackly with each other. Hinata could be a better person to make Boruto open eyes a little. Naruto wanted to help him, but perhaps in this situation Hinata was better for that. He could listen to her more, maybe.

Even with the cards out. He still been through the same thing as his son, and with that. He could understand Boruto more. But Naruto isn't recovered yet, how can he speak with someone how he should do when Naruto himself haven't been able to move on with the trauma. He and Boruto could recover together, it would be easier that way. The last problem was that Naruto was too tired to even take care of himself. Naruto was lost in his own mind and he knew that he still haven't gotten the strength to look at any of his children. He barely looked Sasuke, it was hard enough as it already was. He clenched his hand a little. Since when did he ever back down a challenge? This was his own child, a part of his gene in someone. He never backed down from a challenge, no matter what happened before. He never gives up, even if he was empty inside. He felt the motivation begin to rise and he began to unclench his hand.

"Mom? Dad?" he heard a soft feminine voice in the stairs. He looked and saw Himawari, he saw the scene come up. The high grass with the dead body in it. The blood wouldn't stop flowing, stop bleeding. Stop bleeding, he tired to reach down but he couldn't move. Useless, weak. I always bring out trouble.

"Naruto-kun. Control it, please" he woke up from the scene. He saw Himawari below him, looking worried with her eyes. He felt his heart beat hard against his chest. He still saw blood on her clothes, he could still see her lifeless body. He wouldn't let it control him. Not now. The image changed, she wasn't dead. The blood was on her clothes it was stains.

"Sorry, let's have breakfast instead" he spoke with a low voice.

"Alright" Himawari replied in a low voice and they walked to the table.

"The victims of the black blob have a name now. The project is now named "The unknowingly creature - karasuba-iro (glossy black)" Naruto explained to Shikamaru who stood in front of his desk.

"Karasuba-iro uses genjutsu to capture it's enemy. It shows something horrible and leaves the enemy in a trauma. We still don't know what it's after. It possible wants you, Karasuba did say something about the Hokage in one of the teams been fighting it" Naruto eyed him.

"If Karasuba wanted me, it could just kill me the moment it saw me. No, it's after something else" Naruto replied, what did it want. He couldn't let it slip, with this enemy was strong

"Karasuba seems like it wants its victim suffering not by wounds on the body but in the mind. It seems like it plays with its victim mind. It could want you to be distracted from something it wants to protect or anything" Naruto did a nod while not trying to think about it too much.

"Perhaps, I haven't sent a team on Karasuba yet. Let's lay back a few days with this project"

"We don't know where it's headed and what it's after" Shikamaru replied.

"What do you suggest we do? We can send a message to the guards to check if it ever begins to travel" Naruto asked his left hand man.

"We can do it for now. But I suggest we need more information about it, before we think of what's its goal" The lazy man spoke with a flat tone. Naruto eyed him, they needed information. Even if they had gained more now that he had seen everything about it. He didn't know why he targets him, his own son or any of his Shinobi.

" We already have information about it. We need thing to lure it out more so we can watch it more" Naruto replied. "We need the same that been in the genjutsu, I won't send new ones out there. I will go out there. I'll do it tomorrow night, don't let anyone follow me" he added.

"I don't think it's a good thing if you go there alone. You haven't recover enough to be strong enough to face it alone" the other male respond. "Bring someone with you, Sasuke or someone else. If it knocks you out we don't know what it would do with you" Shikamaru replied. "I bring someone else with me. Don't tell Sasuke where I'm heading if he asks you" he responded short. The door opened and Sasuke stood there, blue eyes turned elsewhere.

"Don't tell me what?" the black haired said.

"I'll leave now, it seems like you two needs to talk" Shikamaru and walked away closing the door. The air was uncomfortable but Naruto didn't let it change his mind.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" his lover said. He couldn't look at Sasuke yet, still afraid of meeting the flashbacks.

"It's nothing. It's about Karasuba-iro, I've named the black thing now. But we need to speak, about something else" Naruto said his eyes focus on something else.

"Look at me first" Sasuke's damned. Naruto turned his head slowly, eyes closed. He slowly begun to open his eyes, it's nothing you can't do, come on. You faced a freaking goodness one time. It didn't calm down his nerves, but he open his eyes even with the fear. The blood began to come up. The ninja behind Sasuke had his sword high and swung and his lover was dead. He breathed heavily, he clenched his armrest. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the flashback.

He felt lips against his and he kissed back. He breathed in Sasuke's smell and he felt the panic run out. He reached out, grabbing Sasuke's neck pulling them closer than they were. The blond's tongue reached to the other's mouth and it developed quickly to a sloppy kiss. Tongues trailing over each other, none caring about which were which saliva. Only that they were each other's. Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto open his eyes to see black obs staring into his own.

"You always kiss me when that happens" Naruto low said.

"It helps you to relax" Sasuke said in a low husky voice that made Naruto slowly lose his self control. He rose up, in a flash Sasuke was against the wall. The blond pressed up against the slimmer body, his hands on Sasuke's sides their lower regions touching each other. Naruto brought their lips together and let the out a moan when their silk muscle brushed against each other.

"More like drive me crazy. I can make a room somewhere in the village, we can spend the night there" Naruto spoke in Sasuke's ear. His lips brushing against the pale neck he always loved kissing. It was one of his lovers weaknesses, kissing his neck and suck it.

"You make it hard to say no to you" Naruto almost smiled at it. He kissed his lover, tasted his lips the fluid was all he could get now. He was lost in the world of Sasuke forgetting the papers, his responsibilities.

Naruto bites slightly in Sasuke's bottom lips, before trailing his tongue over his lovers. It grew sloppy, with soft moans and a little too tight pants for their own liking. Naruto were very tempt to just let it go and let his desires let loose. His lover was here, a little blush on his cheeks a little flushed with the kisses. A tan hand came to a pale face, a bandaged thumb slowly touching pale skin. A black eye popped up, staring in blue. A soft smile came to Naruto's features, before leaning in. Kissing the red lips he was addicted to. It wasn't a sloppy one, one with low movements.

"I hope you get that room soon. I don't need to feel your dick to know that you have a hard one" Sasuke said against Naruto's lips. He felt the breath against his own, their noses almost touching.

"Don't act like you aren't. I'll make the room, and I will show you how much I've missed you" he replied with a low voice.

"You better hold your promise, I'm looking forward to it" Sasuke replied with the same tone.

"A promise is a promise, I never break a promise" he replied with his now normal tone. He moved away from the wall, letting Sasuke get his own personal space. His pants no longer as tight, but could return in a second if needed.

"I can fix the room, just get there and we can spend the night there" Sasuke respond.

"We can walk there together, let's meet at the hotel at seven. I bring the food and we can eat there" Naruto added with a soft smile.

" See you then. I'll book the room" Sasuke said and Naruto brought him closer and gave him a quick soft kiss. Sasuke began to walk away and Naruto followed him with his eyes. He had some things to get done before he could spend some time with his lover. It felt ages since they had meet.

As hard as it was for Naruto, he had to take his mind of Sasuke. Even if that black eye, that aura around his lover made him go on his knees. He couldn't think about it all, his first mission and only mission is to be Hokage. No matter how much he didn't want to do all the papers. He grabbed one, and begun to read it. Naruto read through most of the papers and fell asleep on his chair on the evening.

It was dark, and he felt water in his shoes. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here. But he knew that something didn't feel right, the air was cold against his normally warm skin. He felt the panic begun to develop inside of him.

"Hello, anyone there?" he said loudly turning his head in every direction. He began to walk in some random direction, the water were the same but the landscape felt weird under his feet. He saw a little light far away, he began to run towards it. The wind blew stronger and colder, he brought up his arms in a cross to protect himself. He had to get to that light, he could find answers there. He ran faster but the wind blew stronger. But he wouldn't give up, even if his legs seemed to lose its strength and his breathing became rough and uneven.

All of a sudden the landscape changed, and Boruto,Himawari,Kakashi,Iruka,Sakura and Sasuke stood in a row in fort of him. He felt the panic rise, it was the same scene when they got killed. He tired to move, tried to reach out in a depressed need. But the ninja was behind them, with its sword it cut of all their heads. He was useless, and he was in front of their dead bodies again. Their blood dripping from their necks, their open eyes looked at him. As if asking why he had done it, he got them killed because he wasn't strong enough.

Not strong enough.

Weak.

Useless.

Naruto screamed, the nightmare all to fresh in his mind. He brought his hand to his forehead, he wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. He was scared every night and day, waiting for Karasuba to come and get him. Get closer to his mind and soul. He was panting of the stress. His mind racing with thoughts of what he had seen just thirty seconds before.

The door flew open and Shikamaru walked fast towards him, his eyebrows in frown and eyes worried. He stood beside the Hokage, scanning the tan face.

"You look very alike Boruto now, he has nightmares all the time. Making the whole family wake up because of his screaming" Shikamaru explained quickly " You can't keep going like this. You can't keep on not sleeping, not eating. I know that you won't accept any help, you are that stubborn. But if you don't do anything soon, I'm sure that you will keep on getting thinner and worse" Shikamaru added. Naruto looked up sadly at his friend. His eyes weren't shiny, they were almost dead.

"I know, it's just a lot of things in my life that I need to take care of before I can think of myself" he admitted in a low slightly panting voice. His eyes were unfocused, his mind were a mess. He couldn't do anything right now, he was caught in a spiders Webb.

"You need to take a week of. Get those clones in action here if it got you worried. Get yourself in a run again, you won't get any better by sitting here. Seriously, you can't take care of a country like this" blue eyes never made eye contact. But he heard the concern in the other's voice. He just didn't want to take action. The energy was dragged out of him after the nightmare. He felt heavy, as if it were two large stones on his shoulders making him closer to the ground each time he took a step.

"I will think of it" was Naruto's small reply still in his thoughts and distance.

"Troublesome, I get Hinata to help you home" Naruto didn't hear it.

He was lost in the memories, where his family were on his feet. Their blood soaking his shoes, their bodies laying in fort of him neither breathing and their body cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be pure smut chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Warnings: Oral sex, anal sex. Beginner of writing smut, some emotional moments.**

Chapter eight

Naruto stood with a plastic bag with takeaway ramen, the air was a bit chilly in mid September. Making him wish he brought along his sweatshirt. He stood near the hotel, waiting for Sasuke. He wanted to take control of the situation, and ask him questions. He wasn't afraid of asking them, just the answer he would get. But he knew that it was for the best in the long run.

He could recognize him for a long way, the Uchiha always walked with a straight back and his long cloak. He tried to remain calm as his lover walked closer and closer towards him. He saw the blood on the black cloak. He began to feel his heart beat faster and the panic spread in his body, but he fought back the memories.

"Should we head inside?" Naruto asked when his lover had come close enough the black haired moved pass him and begun to move to the door and he opened it and eyed the bag.

"Ramen? You really should think of getting something else in your diet" Naruto followed his lover inside.

"I've told you and Sakura-chan before. If my body didn't want me to eat ramen, it should protested when I was younger. I'm fine with this" Naruto answers and they walked to the desk. They got their key and walked to their room. They opened the door and walked inside.

The room wasn't something special, a king size bed, a desk , a bathroom. It wasn't anything luxury, nor was it something that was cheap. It was a middle class room with beige walls. It was very many things that were white too. Naruto notice a note on the bed and walked to check it.

We have made the walls in this room sound proof for a reason. Have a nice night and we hope the best of you.

Naruto gave a soft smile and heard Sasuke walk behind him. He turned around and reached out the note and the black haired read it.

"We can be loud as we can now" Naruto teased and brought the other in a soft kiss it broke quickly

" But let's eat ramen first" he added and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto sat on the bed that moved up and down slightly when he sat down, the other male coming soon after. He opened the boxes and the steaming ramen smelled heavenly according to the blond, they said their thanks for the food and dug in.

" What do you do all the time? You could help me with reports, it's boring when you read thousands of them all day" Naruto said between a bite of ramen.

"I train with Sarada and Boruto often, but I have things to do other than that" the raven replied. The blond swallowed hard with the mention of Boruto but decided that he wouldn't mention him .

"How do Sarada handle the Sharingan? She seems talented with most things from what I've heard" he replied with a slurp of ramen.

"She can handle it good, it takes years to perfect it. She caught on fast and I showed her some Uchiha clan family ninjustu" Sasuke explained and Naruto gave a soft smile.

"It sounds like a good thing for both of you. She misses you very much when you are away" he said with a soft voice "We all do" he added. Sasuke swallowed the noodles while Naruto took another bite.

"I've heard it from other than you. Sakura told me that enough times" the raven said and Naruto noticed a difference with his lover's voice. He swallowed the noodles.

" Have you spoken about with her? About taking care of her more if you live with me and the children" the subject were out and Naruto saw the black eye looking at him before turning his eye to the noodles.

"I did and she seemed upset about it. She said that she didn't think it would be a good thing. Sarada being in another family, it could affect her negative. I convinced her and I'll give it a try at least" Sasuke replied firmly. There was one more question that made Naruto's stomach turn and his smile fade away as he looked down at the soup.

"Will you still travel like you do now? I know that you don't want to settle down. I just miss you that I don't know how much more I can take from being away from you. I will support every decision you make and I will stand by your side till the day we stop breathing. It's just so hard, not knowing if you alright" Naruto turned his eyes down, and his voice low and full of emotions.

He didn't want Sasuke to leave, even if his lover wanted it. He felt for once whole, warm and happier. Even if they haven't met every day when he had been in the village, Naruto still felt safe when Sasuke was somewhere near him. He could search Sasuke up and they could meet. He felt warm when he thought about Sasuke and the thought of not having Sasuke near him as much made him cold.

"I'm going to be here more often and longer. I'll rarely travel, and come back sooner if that's what you asked" Sasuke answered with a calm voice making Naruto's shoulders fall down. The blond smiled into the cup of ramen, satisfied with the information.

"I'm glad that you will be here more, we all miss you when you are gone" he said in a light voice and looked at his lover.

"Boruto said that you look happier with me in the village, I can't keep you depressed all the time" Sasuke replied with a little smile making Naruto warm inside.

"I'm not always depressed when you are away, even if I do feel happier when you are near me" he replied with a little smile.

"No, right now you are depressed and I'm near you" Naruto tensed all over his body. Narrowed his eyes a little but still looked at his lover.

"I'm not depressed when you are here. I've just been down a little while, it has nothing to do with you being here or not" he said in a low tone and made eye contact with his lover.

"You are in denial then. You are the only one that won't see it or accept it" his lovers hard voice answered. Naruto lost the appetite, laid down his pins and moved it from the bed. He felt eyes on his back the whole time. "You aren't even eating ramen. You have something that drags you down" his lover added. The blond had his back towards him, still struggling with the words that just been told.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can take vacation from my work. I'm cable doing this on my own i-"

"If you would be cable of doing this alone, you wouldn't be like this now" Sasuke broke in and replied harshly.

" I can't let anyone carry this burden, I just need time to think that's all" Naruto replied and turned around, facing his lover's frowned eyebrows.

" You let us worry more when you don't do anything and look like a living death. You aren't living anymore, I want to know why" Sasuke stood up from the bed, facing Naruto "I won't let you get away with this. I've been patient, but I won't let you go now" the blond had widened eyes before he narrowed them.

The blond have been thinking of why he was feeling the way he was. He knew that he felt lonely, even if he had a family now. It was more okay before the genjutsu came into the game. He felt hollow, and he knew what he had to replaced it with. Being social and be with the ones that he loved, doing things that he wanted to do. But now couldn't because of his work. He knew all along the reasons, it just took time to get it through his mind. He didn't want to be ill, never wanted to become a victim. It wasn't him.

He didn't want to admit that he was depressed, that the hole in his heart become larger each day he was away from the one he wanted to be with. Admitting that he was weak, useless was hard. In this situation he was. He didn't have the time or the effort to make this along with the work and the family to take care of. He had Sasuke right in front of him.

"What do you want me to say? That all I'm trying to do is to find a way to live through the day? That I feel a hole in my chest that seems to grow every passing day when I don't see my closest friends, family or even you? That every night I'm scared that I'll see the nightmares, and if I fall asleep I'm waking up panting and sweaty? Hinata is worried about me, Shikamaru is too. I know you are. You all look at me like I'm a victim. I don't want to be a victim, but I have no time to spend time thinking of me when Karasuba could be out there. Getting villagers the same trauma that I've experienced. I'm the Hokage, I can't do that" he said quickly.

"Sasuke, I know that I'm not okay. Even how much I'm thinking of it the only solution is to take a break. But I've become the Hokage, a dream that I dreamt my whole life. I can't give it up for just my own sickness. I will be fine sooner or later, it's just a bad time now" he said calmer but still harsh voice.

" Get it through your mind, you can't sit in your office all the time. Thinking of how you can get better. You have to make the thoughts real, and I'm not the one that can do that to you. You have to do it. I will hold your hand when you recover. But you have to do the first step, I can't do them to you. I can't solve all your problems, but I can be near you if it feels better" the blond heard the words and felt himself relaxing. He still felt on the edge, something in those words sent him to an emotion level.

"I will stay here, as long as it takes for you to recover. I won't leave you like I did years ago. I didn't see that you are broken, and I didn't see that you hide your pain every time I left you. You aren't strong enough to make this alone, not this time. It's been going through that thick head of yours for too long" the raven said and the blond took a step closer. Grabbing the other's shirt, he laid his forehead against the other's chest. He felt an arm around his waist.

" Sasuke. It's been reverse rolls, I thought I would be the one saving you forever" he muttered in his lover's chest.

"Someone has to save your lazy butt" Naruto heard Sasuke lowly say. Naruto grabbed his lover closer, around his waist. Taking in his lover's smell, he began to calm down.

His mind wasn't clear, he never wanted this to happen. But now he was like a child, desperately wanting to get the problem fixed. Not wanting to feel the pain anymore. He wanted his life back, he could work a descent amount of work. Coming home his children and Sasuke. They would watch TV and cuddle in the sofa. He could quit earlier sometimes so he could train his children. He would want to know every part of his children's childhood.

But it was never that. It never becomes his idea of having a family.

It hurt, knowing that his children thought of him nothing more than someone that made him. He didn't deserve the title. He wasn't a father, he was a stranger that lived in their house. But Boruto wasn't even living there anymore, he was still in his trauma. His son haven't been home since two weeks ago.

When did everything go so wrong? The thought made his chest ace. He never wanted anything of these. He just happened to become Hokage, a dream of his. But it didn't turn out as planned. He fell in love with Sasuke, his best friend. The one he had told his children to call uncle. He made their family split, bringing the children in more difficulties.

He lifted his chin, looking at the little taller male. He looked at his lover, he leaned in. Naruto craved Sasuke. His lips drew the blond crazy, his tongue trailed over the other's lips. In a second their tongues rolled on each others. Saliva mixed but neither cared. The blond grabbed his lover closer to him, wanting him near. They broke the kiss and a black and two blue eyes meet.

The blond pushed Sasuke backwards towards the bed, until the black haired sat down on the bed. A smirk came on the Hokage's face, and he leaned in once more. Kissing mid while he took of his lover's cloak. Slowly, loving to touch the slim shoulders. He broke the kiss, to lean his face on the other's neck. Softly kissing the pale skin, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see the pale soft skin under his fingers. He let out a moan in desperation until he trailed over covered abs and to the bottom of the shirt. Sasuke helped and lifted his arm and when he was shirt less. Naruto took in the pale skin and let his fingers slowly touch nipples. He kissed his lover.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and moved in the middle of the bed. He had his head and neck on the high pillows, enough for him to observe what Naruto was doing. Naruto moved crawled over to his lover, kissing the red lips. Tongues got harden and soften, while the blond trailed his fingers over nipples. He pinned both of them, rolling them in-between the thumb and index finger. He heard a soft moan from Sasuke and he was pleased with it. He rocked his hips against the other's, making the friction between clothed dicks wonderful. He kissed his lover once more, a soft one.

He traveled down to his neck. Naruto loved leaving hickeys on Sasuke, his pale skin always showed them and it took time before it vanished. He gave a little suck, Sasuke let out a moan and he smiled against the other's skin. He moved down to hard nipples, he sucked the right one. Rolling it between his teeth and he rolled the tip of his tongue over it. He heard Sasuke let out a moan and he gave it a soft bite before moving to the left one. It was already hard he gave it a lick and moved down.

Abs were visible, the six pack were hard. Naruto kissed in the middle of Sasuke's stomach, he felt it harden. He didn't care and moved to the visible half hard cock in front of him. The only thing between the organ and Naruto was pants and boxers. He zipped up the pants and grabbed it with the elastic waist band. Sasuke lifted his hips and tan hands pulled down. He the pants as well as boxers somewhere on the floor.

Sasuke was nude in fort of the hungry Naruto. He couldn't help but moan at it. The long slightly darker cock had a red head. He leaned in, grabbing it with his right hand. He jerked a few times, before he kissed the head. Before blowing on it, Sasuke's moan was heaven in his ears. He pulled the whole head in his mouth, still jerking the hard organ. Naruto's pants grew tight fast at the sound. He let go of the head and moved down, meeting black curly pubic hair that tickled his nose. He moved up and down a few times, the musky taste was familiar to Naruto. He loved it.

Naruto stood up on his knees on the soft bed. Taking of his shirt, seeing Sasuke looking at his body pleased him. He took of his pants as well as boxers. He moans slightly when the air hit his hard cock. He leaned in to kiss Sasuke, who gladly did it. A pale hand touched his dick, and Naruto let out a groan at the contact. It's been too long waiting for this. He rocked his hips slightly in Sasuke's hand. He trailed his tongue over the other's lips, who open his mouth gladly. A hot kiss and hand on his dick drew him crazy.

"How do you want me?" Sasuke husky said in Naruto's air. Driving Naruto more and more on the edge.

" On your hands and knees, I need to prepare you" he husky said and moved from his position. Sasuke was flexible and in a moment he stood on his knees. His chest on the bed, his only arm beside his head. Naruto saw the pale ass in fort of him and grabbed it playfully. Spreading the muscled ass cheeks seeing the hole.

He licked three fingers, and trailed one over the hole in a teasing way. Before slipping it in the tight passage, he let the whole finger slid in and felt Sasuke relax. He began to move in and out, slowly preparing his lover. He did it a little faster and he heard Sasuke moan in respond. He pushed one more finger inside, and felt the passage very tight. He very slowly move them to the first knuckle, repeating it a few times till he did it the two whole fingers. The passage grew looser and he pushed the third one inside. Sasuke's body teased at the pain, and Naruto let them be to the first knuckle until he felt it loosen up. He moved in and out the three whole fingers. He heard more moans out of Sasuke and he felt himself drip pre-cum at the sounds.

"Are you ready?" he asked his lover as he fingered him a little harder earning a moan from Sasuke.

"I'm not a virgin, I can handle you. Go on" Sasuke said and Naruto wanted to smirk at it. Sasuke was always harsher when he was horny.

"We haven't done it in a while, I don't want to hurt you" he replied caring as he pulled out the fingers and the stretched hole were in fort of him. " Do you have any condoms?" he asked his lover husky.

"Pants, front pocket. Don't leave me waiting" Sasuke said and Naruto moved from the bed and grabbed one of the two condoms.

He ripped the foil and grabbed the condom. He pulled the condom on his cock, he grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to the needy hole. Slowly pushing inside the tight passage, he let out a moan. He pushed the whole cock inside, heard Sasuke moan at it. He waited a moment or two, before he pulled half out. Pushed himself in the whole way, his hands on slim hips. Seeing the hole taking in all of his cock was such a turn on. He felt his balls touch the underside of Sasuke's ass, and he liked the sound of it.

Naruto had a fast rhythm, a smack each time he was fully inside. He leaned over Sasuke's back, his head beside his lovers. He pushed Sasuke's legs apart and the black haired laid on top of the bed with Naruto on him. Naruto was fully inside and he pushed in fast, hearing Sasuke moan right beside him made him moan too. He did it harder as well as faster, aiming for Sasuke's prostate.

"I want you to ride me" he husky said in Sasuke's ear.

" Get of me then, I'll ride you" Naruto pulled completely out and they changed position. Naruto had his back against the wall, Sasuke's hand on his cock guiding it to his hole. Naruto groan when he felt the tight passage again, and Sasuke moan too.

Sasuke moved up and down, the blond pushed up each time the black haired pushed down. Hitting other places, and he loved it. Sasuke rolled his hips skilled full, his chest sweaty and his lips parted. Naruto felt himself growing close at the sight, he grabbed Sasuke's cock, jerking him while he moved his hips. Naruto leaned in to kiss him, tongues over each other and Sasuke moan loudly in his mouth and he felt cum on his hand.

Naruto wasn't long after, his seed came in the condom. He pulled out and putted it in the trashcan beside the bed. His lover beside him and they both panting slightly, he began to fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say. Thank you all for those who follow and favorite this.**

 **Warnings: men crying, emotional chapter, flashbacks**

* * *

Chapter nine

Naruto woke up on Sasuke's chest, his face in a pale neck. Breathing in the smell of his lover, he lazy opened his eyes. Looking at the pale neck a small hickey was seen, and he smiled slightly at the memories of the pass night. He closed his eyes, and leaned in closer. The other's warmth gave him life, he didn't want to leave this place. He wanted to lay in the bed forever. Be with Sasuke forever along with the other important people in his life.

He wanted Sasuke here, he made him feel alive. Even if it was for a short while, he wanted it to last forever. Forever was a long time, but Naruto wanted to make sure that this relation would last till he died. Sasuke made it better, even if he was a bastard most of the time. Sasuke made him remember who he used to be. That optimistic, happy, never giving up, the grinning idiot that wanted attention. The memories were just memories, you can't bring the past to the present.

Naruto leaned in more, feeling a little sad thinking of it. One more reason that he never thought about the past, it gave him trouble with himself. He knew that it made him who he was, he knew it well. It just felt hard, thinking of it. That he couldn't be himself if the memories wasn't there. But if the memories wasn't there, he wouldn't meet the ones that made his life much easier.

A thing that he realized while laying with his lover, he didn't have many nightmares that night. He was pleased by it. He needed to tell Sasuke that, he needed to sleep in the same bed as his lover. He needed the sleep, and it could be a being to recover from the trauma. Something clenched inside him, Boruto probably had the nightmares as well. His son. He haven't recovered yet, he haven't met any in the family for the past two weeks.

Boruto was far behind him, alone. Naruto had Hinata and Sasuke right now. But Boruto was still afraid from the nightmares and the genjutsu. His son was still in his own thoughts, probably didn't leave the room. Not wanting to see anyone from the genjutsu. This made Naruto feel bad, that all he could care of was himself. That he haven't done anything for Boruto for the past two weeks. Just leaving him alone. Naruto was too busy with himself.

He felt a tear run from his eye, a single tear ran over his cheek. He didn't care if fell on Sasuke, it wasn't on his mind. He never had been a good father, he didn't have time for his children. Nor any of his family. His family, the one thing that he had dreams about since he was a child. That he had a family that he could come home too. He saw a picture of his family, Sasuke, along with his children as well as his sensei's and few others. They were smiling at him, but it broke in front of him. He couldn't keep it together. He let out a sob. He tried to hold it in, not wanting to wake up his sleeping beauty.

But he felt an arm around him, without speaking Sasuke tighten his grip. Naruto trying to hold it back in. It helped a little, but he let out a few more tears. Letting them fall out randomly, but tried to hold back the sobs. He felt weak, that he couldn't hold them back. He didn't like people see him cry, he did hide it for the most part of his childhood. Iruka had seen him crying, and he felt weak because of it. He felt worse now, he was an adult. He shouldn't cry, wasn't he supposed to be one of the strongest in the goddamn world? Yet here he was, crying in his lover's chest like a baby.

Naruto shock his head lightly into the pale chest, as he tried to stop the tears. Stop crying, you are the Hokage. You shouldn't cry, you should be strong enough to hold them back. He stopped crying, even if he had a lot more inside himself. He still stopped but he held his lover as tight. Afraid that he would go away soon. Naruto wanted him here, never going away. Wanting Sasuke to be the first thing he saw in the morning, knowing that he would be home sooner or later. Please don't, leave me. You are the only thing I can hold into. Don't go away.

"Sorry" he muttered out, loosing his hold and sat up in the soft bed looking at the bed head Sasuke had. "I didn't mean to wake you up" he added in a calm voice. But his cheeks were still wet from the tears.

"It's fine" his lover muttered out. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the sheet reveling the pale smooth skin. The mark on his neck made the slightly animal inside of him groan. He would never grow tired of it.

"What are you doing today?" Naruto asked, trying to forget that he was crying like a child a minute ago. He stretched his arms above his head, and Sasuke's eyes followed.

"Being with you, also I'm bringing you to Sakura" Naruto's eyes widen before he frowned his eyebrows.

"I have things to do at work. I can't just leave for a day" he muttered "I don't need to go to Sakura. I'm fine with my body"

"I can soon see your ribs, this isn't healthy. What happened?" Sasuke said and sat up in the bed.

"I just haven't felt like eating, I can't sit in the same table as Himawari, so I didn't eat. I couldn't eat while in the office, because I'm always behind work." he said explained simply.

"You ate yesterday, and I was with you. If that was it takes for you to eat, I will be there in every meal" Naruto did feel flattered that Sasuke cared. But it kind of scared him a little.

"Fine, but don't make me go to Sakura" he could feel her punch already.

"You should, if you are afraid I'll go with you. It makes you feel better" it didn't feel better. Worse to be right. He could do it alone.

"I won't go there, just let it be. I have to go to work now" Naruto replied and walked out of the bed. He realized that he was naked, he never looked at himself when he was naked. He did see some of his ribs, but he let it pass. He pulled his boxers on, and pants.

"I will go with you. You always say that I'm the second Hokage" Naruto heard the bed shift and he turned around to see all the pale skin in front of him again. He couldn't help but stare, trailing his eyes over the chest and lower. He turned his head around fast.

"Sure, I could need the help" he answered fast and pulls on the rest of the clothes.

Naruto sat on the chair, Sasuke stood up reading reports beside him. It felt slightly easier with Sasuke beside him, it was a little bit more fun too. It was a bit distraction with Sasuke there, Naruto looked at him every ten minutes to see if he were still there. It happened that he stared at the beauty sometimes too, without thinking of it. But the four hours they was there, they had done as much as Naruto could do in a day.

He got bored fast, his mind traveling elsewhere every fifth minute. Even the times he tried to get himself to focus, there was always something that kept him from reading. He felt guilt build up in his chest, he haven't met Boruto for two weeks. It haven't left is mind. But it hurt thinking of it, the picture of him being killed in front of him kept coming. He tried to remain the same, but his heart kept speeding up and his hands got quickly sweaty with the thought.

Naruto did feel better with Sasuke near him, he clenched the paper at the thoughts. He felt strong for once, something that he been day dreaming about. Alive. Just by the goddamn bastard. He was angry that Sasuke was the one that made him feel like this. Not himself. But he had to deal with it, and as long as he knew he was fine with it. He was afraid because of it. He needed to be happy without Sasuke being near him.

A knock on the door made Naruto wake up from his thoughts. But the pink headed woman didn't make him happy. It came as a flashback, in one go he saw the six get killed. It was repellent, and the blood got more and more each time. The scream in his ears, the powerless feelings got larger and larger. The words all of them had said was said all in the same time. Stop it, this is only a genjutsu. This isn't real. STOP IT. PLEASE. … Stop…. I can't take this anymore

"Naruto, look at me" he opened his heavy eyes. Unfocused, he saw dark hair and pale face. Along with pink hair and green eyes. Everything was unfocused.

"His eyes is unfocused, his heart beat is above a normal heart rate. We need him to calm down" he heard a voice and he closes his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" someone said loudly.

"Naruto don't close your eyes. Open your eyes, come on" someone else said loud.

"Come on. Open your eyes. We need you here" the same voice said. But Naruto's eyes seemed so heavy, and he slowly closed them. He felt fingers stretch them he panicked and his chair moved backwards.

" What?! Sakura-chan can you just please leave me alone?!" he said loud at the pink headed.

"I've heard that you have grown thin, I need you in the hospital. Right now." she said and Naruto never made eye contact with her. He wasn't looking at either of them.

"I won't go, accept it" he said short, not wanting to make a conversation.

"I can see that you've lost weight Naruto. Just let me check it as well as everything else. Stop being so stubborn" Sakura said as if annoyed. Naruto was sure she was rolling her eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

"How did you get him to look at you?" Naruto was sure that Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I kissed him" Sasuke answered. Naruto remembered it, it did make him feel safer. It was hard to look at him sometimes.

"Naruto, you need to get healthier. You are the Hokage, we can't have you dying in this early age. Stop being like this" she said. Naruto wanted to huff at it, but didn't. His eyes were far gone.

"Get him to the hospital soon. Or get him to eat, I have things to do. I can't stand here all day" Sakura said to Sasuke in a light voice "Naruto, I hope you get well soon. I won't be begging anymore, but get a grip. You make it harder on yourself as well as everyone who's around you" she added in a low voice. Naruto heard her walk and leave out of the door.

It was silent for a moment. Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be checking his weight, he will try to get food in him. He knew he had to get healthy, if he wanted to die of age. He knew that if he ate with Sasuke, he could at least get food in him. He needed this, he can't stop living. He needed to live for his family, the village and his legacy. He loved living, just haven't done it right in a few years. He still had a little motivation. But he felt a lot better now then before.

"It's time for lunch, come. We will eat out today, my treat" his lover broke the silence. Blue eyes looked up, blood on his lover's clothes. He turned his head, he was indeed hungry.

"Sure, I'm hungry" he replied and rose up from the chair. They walked out together and Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke's hand

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards Naruto's home, it was around six. They had done most of the work and the blond was satisfied. He never thought it would be this easy with some extra help. Mostly it was a distracting with the beauty around him, Sasuke did the most work if he would be honest with himself.

They got near the house and Naruto grew a ball in his stomach, and stopped quickly.

"What now?" Sasuke asked and turns around to meet worried blue eyes.

"I don't want to sleep alone, I don't want the nightmares again" he said in a low voice.

"I'll sleep with you then if that's the problem" Sasuke calmly said.

"I can't leave Himawari, I haven't been with her in forever. I can look at her, if I get used to it I can spend more time with her" he replied with his fatherly voice.

"Who says we need to leave the house? We can sleep in the same bed" Sasuke said simply. "It's the only way"

"What about Hinata? I can't just kick her out" he said with a frown.

"If she wants what's the best for you. She will let me come with you" Sasuke answered firmly, he took a step closer. Making Sasuke the main part of Naruto's view.

"Okay, but let's ask her first" he leaned up, meeting his lover in a kiss. It was a soft one that didn't last long. Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke turned and they walked the few feet that was left.

"Kit, there someone near. You are an easy target if you keep thinking" Kurama's deep voice said. Breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Where? I don't feel anything" he replied and he began to look around, trying to do it obvious. He saw something run. With bright blond hair Naruto felt it strike his heart. Boruto.

"That's Boruto. Stay here Sasuke" he said in a strict voice.

He began to run, without realizing. His son was here, only a few feet away from him, had Boruto been masking his chakra that well that neither of him or Sasuke notice him? He's gotten good. He felt himself getting closer, Brouto turned into an ally. Naruto followed him in a sharp turn, grabbing the hoodie. He pulled his son back. Relived to see him for the first time in two weeks, he grabbed him in a hug.

It was dark, and he felt his son hug him back. He was worried, after everything Shikamaru had told him Boruto had a hard time like himself for the pass two weeks. If anyone could understand Naruto, Boruto was the one who did. He held him, never wanting to let him go. Never wanting his son to go through this ever again. Boruto was still a teen, still Naruto's little boy no matter how old he would grow. But he never wanted Boruto to hurt ever again.

The feeling with having his son in his arms, was something he couldn't compare to. He thought he had lost him. Something he thought of time after time. His son was safe for once. Had a rough time, but alive and safe. That's enough for now. Boruto was in his arms, right where he should be. Just like he had when he got hurt and came crying, even if Boruto often had chosen Hinata for the most of the time. Naruto held him a few times, whipping away the tears away from blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

"I was so worried" he whispered. His thoughts in speak. "You didn't want to see us because of the memories right? The nightmares still hunting you. You can't eat either" he stated the facts.

"How do you know?" he heard his son whisper in his chest, Naruto gave a small knowing smile.

"Been through the same thing. I was afraid that Sasuke would beat me when he saw how thin I've become. But we can't hide forever, we have a life to live" he said in his sons blond hair.

"I don't know how to live when all I see is blood on their clothes" his son whispered in his chest.

"I wasn't sure either, but I can't think of it. There will be rough and I don't say it's not hard. I'm saying that it's worth it. You can't hide forever, you need to face the fear" He replied slowly. "I and everyone else will be standing by your side. You are never alone. It was a genjutsu, the words wasn't true" he added.

"Didn't you believe them?" Boruto whispered.

"Yes, but I always knew that it was only a genjutsu" he replied "Hinata and Himawari is worried about you" he added.

"I never wanted that. I knew they would be worried about me. I just couldn't stand watching them. It became painful, I couldn't stand it" His son answered angry.

"If you don't try to look at them, you will never be able to look at them. Who was in your genjutsu?" Naruto asked, half afraid that he wasn't in it.

"You, mom, Himawari. Sensei, Sadara" his son whispered. Naruto was pleased by it but still felt it strike his heart.

"You need to try to look. You already begun to watch me anyone. It's the beginning of recovery. You need to control the pain and flashbacks" I need to do it too. He mentality added.

"Okay" his son whispered. Naruto let go of his son, backing a step away. Meeting blue worried eyes, in the dark he couldn't see much.

"Come out in the light, we need to meet each day. Well anyone of them you've seen in the genjusu" Naruto saw Boruto narrow his eyes.

"Alright" Boruto replied in a low voice. "I think I need to get to Shikamaru, he will get worried" he added.

"Boruto, I mean it. I never let go of my promises. I will get you around two pm, and I will try to help you" he said and Boruto didn't meet his eyes. He began to walk and Naruto didn't hear any reply. They walked separate ways and Naruto saw his lover walk towards him. His heart began to speed up, but tried to control it. They meet half ways, and neither gave any smiles. The blond began to walk and Sasuke followed in silent.

"I will help him recover, but I think if only I help him he will never give up the fear of being near you, Sarada, Hinata or Himawari. But I can try at first, but I could use some help in future days" the blond broke the silent.

"Contact me when you need me, in further days I will be at your side" Sasuke replied and Naruto wanted to smile at the concern voice of his lover.

"Sasuke, you don't need to be my babysitter" he says in an irritated voice.

"You seem to need it, and I could help you a bit with the papers" his lover said in an irritated voice. Naruto saw his house in a few feet away, right they were going to sleep in the same house as Himawari and Hinata.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear! I'm happy to say that the last chapter will be updated in one week. I'll update more this weekend. I'm still not sure if I'll keep this, or delete it when I'm done.**

Chapter ten

Naruto woke up in peace, he had no nightmares this night. He felt a bit more energy, and he was cuddle closer to his lover. Yes he could wake up like this all the time, he wouldn't argue with it. He loved the soft skin against his own, it made him feel safe for once. He snuggles even more, and he breathed in the smell.

"I know you are awake" he heard a voice say and he opened his eyes. To see Sasuke's pale lips slightly parted.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked low. Sasuke blinked his eyes open, Naruto meeting them for a second.

"Yes, but we need to go up now. We have work to do" Sasuke said with a husky voice. Naruto snuggle closer, his arm over his lovers chest.

"Just a moment more" Naruto muttered, closing his eyes once softly. The next moment, Sasuke raised up, pushing Naruto of him making the blond fall straight on his stomach against the cold floor.

"What was that for?!" he says as he sits up, glaring at his lover who had his back against him pulling on his shirt. There goes the morning sex he thought.

"You would fall asleep if I didn't do that" Sasuke replied while taking on his loose pants. Naruto glared slightly before raised up and pulled on his clothes. They walked together down the stairs, blue eyes focusing on everything except his lover.

Naruto walked on the street to Shikamaru's home. He had quit earlier to meet Boruto, Sasuke was half in charge now along with his clone. He was focused on the meeting his son. He haven't planned on how to comfort his son, even if he knew he could. He doesn't plan things often.

He saw the house soon, it was a normal size house. Shikamaru nor Temari was for the over class. Naruto felt slightly more pleased with this. He can help his son to recover now. Now that he had gained a little more strength. He felt a little more fresh with the normal hours of sleep. He had made a step closer, and he could help his son. The last thing he had seen Boruto was in the dark, but he remembers that Boruto wasn't in a good shape.

He stood in fort of the door, knocking with his bandaged right hand against the red door three times. He couldn't remember if he had been here before, but it seemed familiar. But he had seen it, but perhaps not been inside it. The door open and Temari stood in fort of him, her hair still the same as always with her spiky hair. Her thick curves were noticeable and more formed with her dress she wore.

"Boruto, your father is here" Temari said loud still looking at the Hokage. Naruto gave a short smile, before he saw blond hair in the background.

"Boruto, do you want to go out or do you want to be inside while doing this?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure if Boruto heard him, being a little bit far away.

"I don't know if I can go outside" Boruto answered slow and with a low tone.

"We can stay inside" He answered, before remembering Temari standing there "If I can of course" he added.

"You can use Shikadai room. He won't come back for a while" Temari muttered and Naruto gave a short nod as he stepped inside. He saw Boruto run up the stairs and Naruto followed him. He saw the door close and he walked the short hall and knocked the door before opening it.

Boruto sat on the bed, his attention on his fingers. Naruto saw the dark lines on his face and how the shirt is bigger than it was last time he saw it on him. It was the same symptoms like he had. He didn't need to ask if he been well or eating. He already knew the answers, the older blond walked inside the room. Looking at the walls, they were plain green. He then walked to the bed, sat on it and it made a sound when more weight came. He didn't face Boruto, not yet.

"Are you going to do something?" Boruto broke the silence with his low tone.

"I'm doing something now. Try to look at me and I'll try to do it too" Naruto answered back.

"I don't think I can" Naruto could hear the pain clear in the other's voice. Boruto didn't bother hiding it.

"Neither can I" he says in a low voice "But we need to do this, let's just try if it's too much we can do something else" he added.

"But I can still feel it, the words you told and what I am. I think it's hard enough to do things like this" Boruto said.

"Let's do it like this. We can talk and neither of us need to look at each other. Is that fine?" Naruto suggested in a low voice. It would be harder to make a bigger progress, but a step is always a step. It was silent for a moment.

" Alright" his son responded making Naruto slightly happier that his son really did want this. Naruto wasn't sure what to question not to hurt his son or dig to deep.

"Have you been liked it here?" he questioned, trying to make his voice sound lighter. It probably failed.

"It's been fine, Temari can be sometimes rough" Boruto replied.

"She's a strong woman. She was always, but she can be rough. But she cares, even if she doesn't tell you it" Naruto responded with truth.

"How long have you known her?" Boruto questioned his father.

"When I did the Chûnin exams when I was twelve. She's older than the rest of us. But she made sure to never look down at her, just like every woman I know" He said in a dreamy voice.

"Who do you think is the strongest woman in the village?" Boruto questioned. Naruto began to think.

"It depends in what strength is. In physicist, Sakura. In ninjutsu, your mother. They all have different things they are good at. Temari is the strongest in wind chakra, will probably remain the master" Naruto responded.

"Okay" was Boruto's short answer. Naruto looked at his hands, his banged and his normal one. I wonder who's the strongest person in the village. He wasn't sure, and it made thoughts run wild in his head. Sasuke was fast as lighting, he had chakra control, analyst the enemy and have a talent in Ninjutsu. He wasn't sure who were the strongest. He was fast, not as good chakra control but had a huge amount, he wasn't good at analyst the enemy and didn't have much of a talent in ninjutsu. But he knew that Sasuke admitted defeat when they blew their arms away. But that didn't make Naruto stronger.

"Who do you think is the strongest in the village Boruto?" He asked after the moment of silent.

"I don't know. I haven't seen many that's super strong expect you and sensei" Boruto answered low.

"Haven't you ever thought about it? Many in your age think of it, and many have it like a goal. But much give it up before even trying" he replied. The strongest shin obi who ever lived was Kayuga. He and Sasuke sealed her away, with help of Kakashi and Sakura of course. But Kayuga, and the sage of sixth paths were the strongest. They after all wasn't that human at least in the beginning.

"I have thought about it, but never that I've found an answer to it" Boruto replied. Naruto remembered that Boruto wanted to be like Sasuke, being more free. Sarada wanted to be Hokage like himself. He didn't know Sarada's past and why she wanted to be Hokage. Himawari he wasn't sure wanted to do, he haven't heard anything at least. I really suck being a father.

Himawari was someone he couldn't figure out, she was his child. But she wasn't craving the attention like Boruto often did. She was more silent if she spoke to someone she wasn't comfortable with. She was a bit shy like Hinata was as a child, but never to an extreme like Hinata was. Boruto and Himawari had a strong bond, Boruto always took care of his little sister. Never wanting her to hurt or to suffer in a way. They were close, and Naruto gave a soft smile to the thought.

"Himawari was worried about you, she isn't herself without her big brother. But when you feel better you can meet her and Hinata. Both of them miss you. I explained to Himawari why both of us react this way to her" He said, and he felt Boruto move in the bed.

"I never meant for them to worry, they always do that. I never wanted to hurt them, p-please tell t-them that" Boruto began to stutter and Naruto heard his sons voice crack.

"You can't change what happened, and they know it too. But I will tell them that you miss them, and that you try to get better to meet them sooner or later. Himawari believes in you, just like me and Hinata. Sasuke and Sarada cares too, even if they don't say it often" Naruto said more confident and in a normal tone.

"I'm sorry d-dad" Boruto said low and in guilt.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for. You didn't know what was there and we didn't either" Naruto replied.

"But I made you and everyone suffer! Be it that you feel under the trap like me and that I can't be with my sister or mom. I never thought this would happen" Boruto said in a higher tone and with guilt.

"Boruto, neither of us knew what would happen. We can't predict the future, just like we can't change the past. You fell in a trap, but you are alive. You didn't die and that made us happier. You died everyone would suffer even more. You need to accept what happen and it wasn't your fault. Nothing with this was your blame. You are still worth full and you aren't a worse person with this. You are still a good person" he spoke slow hoping that Boruto would listen to him. But he didn't expect that Boruto would get it straight away. But he needed to try to get his son to understand. He found the words hard to believe himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Boruto answered in low bitter tone.

" Because you are human. This didn't make you worse, or better. You learn by this, and if you accept it you can soon learn to forgive yourself. If you forgive yourself, you are a big step closer to your goal" Naruto said with a little smile to himself. It was silent for a moment, he could hear Boruto's fingers tapping and his soft breathing. He looked at the clock, they been speaking for one and a half an hour.

"Think about it, we all care for you. We want the very best for you, and you can't fully get better without this step. I'll come back tomorrow, and we can take it step by step" Naruto says and stands up and the bed shifts. He slowly begins to walk towards the door, he grabs the door knob.

"Dad. Thank you" He heard Boruto's soft voice say.

"I will always be here, and you can always count on me. I will come back tomorrow. Try to get some food and shower" he said with a smile and opens the door, leaving his son alone again

Naruto walked inside the big hospital, Sasuke walking beside him. The blond couldn't do this alone, and Sasuke was a bastard but could be supportive. They walked to the receptionist, her brown eyes widen.  
"Hokage sama! What are you doing here?" She said in a high pitched voice, they walked closer till they reached her.

"I'm here to meet Sakura-chan, she wanted to check on me" he replied in a normal tone and with a little smile.

"Of course, I'll message Sakura-sama right away. She will pick you up soon enough, please sit in the waiting room until she calls your name" the young lady said quickly. Naruto gave a nod and walked to the waiting room, Sasuke sitting beside him. They didn't need to wait long before Sakura's strong footsteps were heard. He felt his heart beat faster and the sweat come up. The imaged the memory came to his mind again.

The whole scene came, the killing. The red blood all over his hands, the dead bodies in front of himself. The killing scene repeated, screams high pitched in his ears. He couldn't do anything, he was useless. So useless, he couldn't even protect his family. He couldn't move his feet, he couldn't run. He was just that useless, he couldn't do anything at all.

"Naruto" a voice said far away. Not enough for him to hear it clearly.

"You are strong enough, we are here. It's alright. You are safe here, with us. It's just a memory" he heard a different voice say. He felt contacted with his body, to the reality. He didn't dear to open his eyes yet he clenched them shut hard. His heartbeat was on high and his breathing uneven. He clenched the arm rest hard, till it hurt his hands for clenching it too hard. He didn't know how long he stayed in the position, with close eyes. He didn't care much, but when he had his breathing under control. He felt a hand on his both hands, but he relaxed.

He gabbed each hand, trying to figure out who it was. One was as large as his, a little bit rough with long fingers. He almost smiled at it, Sasuke he acknowledges. The other hand was more soft, with long fingers but not as rough. They seemed feminine and flexible. Sakura. He breathed in and out before he open his eyes, still afraid of seeing the image. He saw nothing in front of himself expect the hospital floor. The glass white floor that was daily cleaned multiple times each day not to spread any more sickness.

"Sorry" He muttered out, his voice almost sore from what he didn't know. He undid his hands, put them in his lap. They were shaking.

"It's nothing you could control" a feminine voice answered to his right.

"I know" It made me feel even more useless. I should be stronger than this. But no, I'm still like this. Scared of looking at one of my closest friends. They grew silent for a moment, different thoughts in different minds.

"Can you look at me?" he heard from his right. He felt a shiver in his spine.

"I don't know, let me see your hand first" he answered, still in shock and still just afraid as he had been before. He saw Sakura's hand lay in his lap, he got a slight flashback. But not enough for him to freak out, he could control it. For now at least. He trailed his eyes over her wrist, and to her forearm. He saw blood on her arms, the arm grew colder and not alive at all. He closed his eyes again, gripping her hand. This isn't real, I can control it. Sakura is alive, all of them are alive. You are strong enough. You can do this. He tried to repeat in his mind. He breathed in and out,, and he slowly open his eyes again. Not seeing the imaged anymore.

"Should we do this another time?" Sakura's soft voice asked. Naruto shocked his head no.

"I can't live in fear all the time. Give me your other hand" he said and he heard the chair make a sound when Sakura change the position. Two arms were in his lap, he looked at them. He found himself breathing normal and he felt satisfied with the next step.

"Come in front of me, I'll try to control it" He says but didn't come out as strong as he wanted. He closed his eyes as he heard Sakura go up from the chair. He breathed and he open his eyes, his eyes on her neck. He felt the memory slowly come to reality, control it. He repeated and open his eyes. Blood on her neck, dead bodies. Why wasn't he strong enough. He was always weak. He saw the blood fade and he stared right at Sakura's worried eyes. They were soft green.

"Come on idiot, we need to check you" Sakura said and Naruto stood up as well as Sasuke.

Sakura turned around and began to walk down the beige hall the two males right behind her. It was silent for a moment, Sakura open the door and went inside and the other two followed her. The room was pretty large, with a lot of space if any more stuff wanted to come inside. She sat in a chair, her right leg over the other. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the opposite side in their own chairs. She eyed them for a second, before narrowing her eyes down.

"I can already tell that we need to check basic things. Heartbeat, weight and more. Take of your clothes, we need to check your weight" Sakura began and Naruto knew he had to listen to her. He stood up, taking of his shoes first. Sakura began to walk away, to the weight machine. He was thankfully for that and took of his shirt, but he really hoped he had an under shirt on. But he never thought that long, so bear chested it was. He took of his pants and laid them on the chair he sat on.

He walked to Sakura and he felt her eyes trail over his body in the corner of her eye. He took a step on the weight machine and stood there while the numbers made a stand. He didn't look at the number, but he looked at Sakura's features. He took the step of the weight machine and looked at Sakura.

"You've lost six lbs in matter of a month. This isn't good for a grown up like yourself. You are at least six feet tall. I can see that you've lost some muscles too" Sakura said "Baka, you are the Hokage. You need to take care of yourself first before the village" she added.

"I've been told" he answered without looking at her.

"Sasuke, I thought that you would get him food" Sakura turned her attention to the raven.

"I'm not his baby-sitter, but yes. I've made him food for the past days" Sasuke replied short. Naruto didn't look at either of them but he could feel the air tense. Sakura didn't reply but Naruto felt her hand on his back.

"I need to check heartbeat and breathing" she said shortly and Naruto followed her to Sasuke. The blond felt Sasuke's eyes on him, for what reason he couldn't point a finger at. Sakura took her instrument with earplugs that connected to a flat metal thing. He turned his back at her, and in matter of second he felt the cold metal on his skin. He tensed up, but forced himself to relax. It was quiet for a second.

"You can put on clothes and sit down" Sakura said after the moment of silent. Naruto pulled on his clothes, Sakura writing in her block and Sasuke looking at nothing. He sat down beside his lover and Sakura looked up from her block.

"You seem fine beside your lost of weight and lost of sleep" Yeah it's probably only mental everything else "You need to gain weight, and that is good things. Not only ramen. I could give you a sleep pill if you think it's needed" Sakura's voice grew in her doctor voice. Almost like his mother would sound.

"I can handle it, I've slept just fine the past days" he said and Sakura looked at the two of the males before turning to the blond.

"Alright, but I suggest that you cut down the work. You need the rest, for your mental health and your body" she said as she crossed her legs over the other. Her block balancing on her thigh.

"I did today and will be doing it the past week" he said "I will meet Boruto after work" his voice grew softer and Sakura's green eyes grew softer.

"Good, he needs you. Just like you need him" Sakura acknowledged in a soft voice with a alike smile. Naruto couldn't return the smile, he still felt bad that Sakura and Sasuke never made any progress.

He knew it was a thing that was about the other two. He just couldn't shake of the feeling, just couldn't shake of the thoughts. Sakura had said that it was alright, but Naruto didn't believe the words. Not by heart. He knew Sakura could hide things. He knew it and he couldn't hide the fact that she could do even now. The cards were in display. He didn't know if he should mentioned it, and if it would riddle up wounds that yet had to heal. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate this chapter, but it has a lot of family in it. It's pretty useless but some moments are more useful than others.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

The air were tensed, and Naruto waited impatiently for an answer. It made sense, something happened between the two of them. He was just too blind to see it. He needed to know what had happened. Slightly angry that he just noticed it now, and not before. Overall angry that they haven't said anything. He knew that neither of them had spoken to each other, but something had happened. Something he was unaware of knowing, and it bugged him more than anything.

He waited, and he felt the anger boil. He didn't know what took them so long, they couldn't read their minds. Something they both thought hard about, for a decision. It bothered him. So much. Why didn't they say anything, both of them could be loud and neither backed down for an argument.

"Why won't you speak" He muttered angry. He turned to meet Sasuke's eyes before he looked at Sakura. Same angry eyes "Speak" he said more loudly but in the same bitter tone.

"We had a small argument with the care of Sarada and how things would work when you two moves in your house" Sakura explained and Naruto was half reivied that it wasn't bigger "I've lost some contact with Hinata, but I heard that she will move out anytime soon. How will the things get with the part-time with Boruto and Himawari?" Sakura finished with a serious tone.

"Hinata and I will have part-time. Two weeks at her place and two weeks at our place" Naruto answered with the same tone "It's the best for the children. We can make place for Sarada when she comes over" he added carefully.

"I will come to the village longer and in a shorter in between" Sasuke spoke in his deep voice. Naruto looked at him, and his lover didn't return it.

"Sarada would be happy if you did, she needs you. It will take some time for her to get used to it, but I'm glad that you two choose each other"

It took a moment for Naruto to process the words, he had been afraid for this. Sakura had said it before he didn't believe her enough. She spoke the words truthfully and a with a slight smile. Making the blond almost smile back, but didn't.

"Naruto I know that you probably over thinking this. But I mean it, you two are great together. It just took me time to realize that the only one who can make Sasuke looking like he is now is you. When I grew up I only saw your rivalry, I wasn't old enough to see that it was more between you too. It was craving each other's attention. I just want you to know I were never angry at you for having Sasuke. I was angry that it took years for you to realize it" Sakura said and Naruto widen his eyes at the words. It came as a realization , as a shock. It was weird if Sakura had said it in another tone or in another way. But she still had that little smile on her face and her green eyes still honest. He couldn't look at her straight, but the things he saw was relaxing for his mind.

"I never saw it like that, I didn't realize until I was an adult with two children that I was in love with Sasuke. I never reflected or analyze it until it was too late. But you seem to done it as well as Sasuke" he said in a low voice letting out his thoughts and guilt. "I'm still shocked but pleased that you think that way Sakura-chan. I found it hard to believe at first, I still thought you wanted Sasuke" he admitted more to himself than to the two other's in the room.

"Naruto, you have me. Sakura will respect it either way. We are still in a relationship, with children with mothers we aren't together with. We will be fathers to our children. It won't change and I won't regret it" Sasuke answered and Naruto felt it warm up in his chest at the words.

"Sasuke" he said breath taken and looked at his lover. "I will always be yours, I never give up ya know" he admitted with a little smile.

Naruto sat in the bed, his back towards Boruto. He had just gotten inside and they still couldn't look at each other without the flashbacks coming up. But the older blond saw that his son had gotten less sleep and gotten a little thinner. He felt a clench in his stomach, and he felt depressed.

"You haven't eaten" he stated, without question voice. It was anger.

"I can't get myself to eat. It isn't easy" his son said.

"You don't need to say that, I already know that. Why?" he asked, his stomach still clenched.

"I can't. I try but I can't swallow it" Boruto answered in a angry tone but low.

"You won't feel better if you won't eat. I still can't eat much but I try and it can work" the older blond answered. "Please do it" he said pleading.

"I will try" Boruto answered in a low tone.

"I hope you don't lie to me now" the older blond answered.

"I don't but I won't promise that it will work. I only said that I will try" Boruto replied.

"Good, that's the only thing I can make you do" the Hokage answered.

It was silent for a moment after that. Both blonds still uncomfortable with each other near.

"How's Himawari and mom?" Boruto asked with a low tone.

"I think it's fine with both of them. But they want you there. But I explained that you will meet them as soon as you feel better" he answered.

"When will mom move out?" his son asked in a low tone. The air grew uncomfortable quickly with that.

"Tomorrow" he answered shortly in his own thoughts. "Will Sasuke move in then?" his son asked quiet.

"Yes, we will help her move out and then he will move in" he replied and felt the guilt come as a flash. "Hinata will take care of you and Himawari two weeks and then you will come to me and Sasuke the other two weeks" he added in a low guilty voice. Knowing that this will tear the children for a while until they get used to it.

"Alright" Boruto said shortly, in a uncomfortable voice. He didn't hide the emotions and Naruto didn't know if he liked it or not. It wasn't happy feelings and he felt the guilt flash again.

Boruto and Himawari were always close to their mother than himself. He wasn't happy with that, but he cared more about his children than himself. He wanted them to trust him and if a problem they would come running to him if they ever where depressed about something. But as long as they had someone to talk to he was more pleased. His children where close to each other, Boruto always took care of Himawari when he couldn't. He knew that they felt alone in the world, just like he probably did. He didn't pay much attention to them, just like villagers didn't.

"When Sasuke is here he will help me with the Hokage work" he said. "I won't have as much work then and I will possible come home earlier with him" he added.

"Alright" Boruto answered shortly. Making Naruto wonder why he didn't say more.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked in a low tone but he had hope that his son would say something back to him.

"It feels like when something big happens you only pay attention to us" his son voiced low and painful. "You forgot Himawari's birthday and she couldn't get mad at you. But I was and I still think you were horrible towards her. I won't forget that, I know Himawari she's sad too" his son added.

The guilt came again and he wasn't happy with the words that were said. He couldn't forget it either. He remembers it well, the words Boruto said with an angry tone he said that he never wanted Naruto to be Hokage. It was knifes, in a wound that wasn't healed. It was two years ago, and he remembers it as if it were it was yesterday.

"I know" he said shortly and in a low voice. "I can't forgive myself for that" he admitted to his son in all honesty. "I can never do that. But I will try to be better. I mean it now this time. I can't let my family in any trouble anymore" he added. "Sasuke will be home more often now that he lives in our home"

"Sarada is sad that Sasuke is never here. I can see that she smiles brightly when he's here visiting. She seems to be more in peace. I never know why he always leaves, but every time he does Sarada's smiles get fake the two first days. If she thinks I wouldn't see that. It's annoying" Boruto said in a low with hints of worry. Naruto listen to each word and it almost sounded like Boruto was worried about her. But didn't know if went deeper but happy with it all.

"Sarada sounds a lot like a mix between her parents. Sakura never wanted anyone to worry about her, I think it's because she thinks she's the weak in team seven. Sasuke is another story, he never let anyone inside and even now I'm not complete sure what he thinks. Sasuke leave because he doesn't want to bound anywhere, he likes his freedom and he likes walking" Naruto said with a small smile " But you seem to care about Sarada, it's a good thing in teamwork. Without that, you can't do hard missions" he added.

"Did you do a dangerous mission with team seven?" Boruto asked in a low voice. Naruto almost smiled when he knew Boruto was interested in his life. Until the memories came as a flash back.

"The first dangerous mission was when we were twelve. It wasn't meant for us to get in that much trouble but it happened. It was the first time I felt Kuramas charka control me" he explained in his own thoughts.

"What happened?" Boruto asked in a low voice but interested .

"We was fighting two dangerous people. Both ended up killed in the end. But it was the first time I was afraid of loosing anyone. Me and Sasuke were fighting a ninja that controlled ice and we were trapped in a ice mirrors. His weapon of choice was needles and he was fast at moving from mirror to mirror. I didn't see it coming but Sasuke did and jumped in front of me. He fainted and I thought he died, I got scared and it was the first time I wanted to kill anyone. I almost killed the boy who did it, before the mask had cracked and I saw him as the victim I was. I learned a lot out of both of them" he explained in a low voice. Thinking of Haku's dead body and how he cried to Zabuza about how Haku loved him.

"What did you learn then?" Boruto asked.

"They helped me figure out my ninja way. That if I found my most important people I can truly be strong. The enemy you fight, will always teach you a thing or two. In life you can found your own way, and create your own vision of how you want your life. You can't have that on your shoulders and you learn it step by step. I never give up, not even if I'm died. I will fight for what I believe is right" Naruto replied in a firm tone. He couldn't see Borutos reaction but he wanted to but he hoped that he could understand what he meant.

It was silent for a moment. Naruto in the memories of the Haku fight. He was twelve, which meant it was twenty years ago. Even with that many years in the future he can't forget it. They will always be two that helped him, they was never enemies. They were victims, just like he was. With nothing as a guild it was the only thing they could trust was themselves. They knew what people can do and they knew that they would get hated for what they had done.

He had grown up in a world of ignore. The villagers wasn't hurting him they just never paid attention if he didn't do anything stupid. He got the attention it was many words that he kept thinking of every night he went to bed. He never knew the reason why until he understood that he and Kurama in him. He never grew out of it. He couldn't he always wanted attention. But he understood that it wasn't needed with everyone. Only the ones he cared about.

"I will be better at being a father. Not because you've been through the same thing as me or if you feel depressed. I care because you are my child and I will do anything to make you smile again" he said with a little smile on his face. He didn't know if Boruto saw it, but he wanted his son to see it. Their meeting ended there.

Naruto walked on the street on his way home. He felt more in peace with the talk with Boruto. He had a busy day and he felt his energy go low with that many clones on the run in the Hokage tower. He didn't feel the need to go there, he had a thousand clones there already. It was soon dinner time and he didn't want to eat. But knew that he needed it. He needed to prove it to Boruto too, that if he can so can Boruto.

He saw Sarada running towards him and he let a little smile on his lips. She stopped a little in front of him slightly panting.

"Hey Sarada" he greeted her. She had a smile on her thin lips.

"Naruto, you can control sage mode right?" Sarada asked him and he gave a little nod.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked the Uchiha.

"I've heard a lot about it and I wanted to know more about it" Sarada explained in a friendly tone.

"I can explain it too you sometime. You seem interested in it, I'm happy to try to explain it too you" he replied in a happy tone. Sarada's dark eyes shined a little.

"Thanks Naruto. I need to head home now, Mama don't like waiting" She says with a smile. He returned the smile.

"Sakura-chan don't like it so I would hurry if I were you" he said and Sarada gave a little nod before waving and began to run with a smile.'

Naruto walked inside his house, the smell of food hit his nose right away. He pulled of his shoes and walked inside. He saw Hinata and Sasuke stand in the kitchen, neither making eye contact or even looking at him. He smiled at it, and walked towards them.

"What are you two cooking?" he asked and Hinata turned to look at him in shock.

"We are making fish soup, its good food for you" She explained with a soft voice. Sasuke must have told Hinata about the meeting or she just took care of him.

"Sounds great. I'm sure it tastes really good, both of you are good at cooking" he replied with a little smile. "Where's Himawari?" he added.

"She's in her room, I think she's reading" Hinata answered softly. Naruto gave a little nod before he looked at Sasuke's only arm cutting onions in high speed. He never loses his speed.

"Perhaps I'll talk to her a little" he said and Hinata and Sasuke turn to look at him in surprise "I think I can handle it. I think it's needed for her" he added softy.

"Alright, don't push yourself" Hinata said worried. Naruto gave a nod and waited for Sasuke to say something but he didn't so he turned and began to walk to Himawari's room. He took a breath when he saw her room but walked a gave a short knock.

"Himawari? Can I come inside?" he asked softly.

"Sure" he heard her answer.

He open the door and saw Himawari sit on the bed with crossed legs. He felt the flashback come back but he looked at the surroundings before it kicked in. He saw the tons of books on shelves and he gave a little smile at it. He walked to her bed and sat down, still afraid that the flashback would come. He didn't look at her.

"I talked to Boruto today" he started and he heard Himawari take a breath "He said that he miss you and Hinata. But it seems that he wants to get better so he can see you two" he added.

"He talks about us?" she said softly.

"He asks about you, he really cares about you two" he said with a smile.

"When will he come home?" She asked him, and Naruto wasn't sure what to answer.

"When he gets strong enough to see you. It can take a week less or more" he replied in a fatherly voice "I know this is hard for you, but you are strong as us. This will get better, I promise you that" he added. He heard her crying, and his fatherly in stings kicked in. He turned and gave her a hug.

He let her cry and he felt his shirt got wet fast, and her arms tightly around his chest. Himawari are strong, but she's very emotional when it gets to her family. Just like Boruto are. They have a deep connection and he was jealous of it. But never questioned it.

"I-I just want to m-meet him" she cracked out between sobs.

"You will meet him. He just need some time with to recover" he said softly in a calm voice.

"I feel so alone" Himawari answered in a sob. He felt the words clench his heart.

"You are never alone, you will always have someone near you. You are never alone, remember that. You can always turn to me or someone else. Always remember that" he said softly and felt her tears stop slow down in short breaths. "You have a family and friends, you are loved by them" he added as he hopped that his words would reach her. She continued being silent, for what reason he didn't know. He just wanted her near him, just to take care of his little girl that still had so many things yet to see. He wanted to keep her here. But knew that she had a life to live and he wouldn't stop her for living it.

"I will always be here watching you as you grow up" he said in calm and guilt strikes again.

"T-thanks dad" he heard her said. Making him warm inside. They sat there, for a minute only holding each other near. It was one of the peaceful moments he ever felt, and he was happy by it. He closed his eyes laid his chin over her head and let it rest there for a second. A knock on the door made them both look at the door and they stopped hugging each other.

"It's time for dinner" Sasuke deep voice said as he stood in the opening of the door. His left arms sleeve hang loose, not hiding the fact that he lost an arm. Himawari jumped out of the bed and ran to Sasuke hugging him.

"Thank you" She said softly and Naruto wanted to chuckle at the surprised face Sasuke gave her. Sasuke let his hand rest on her back slightly.

"Thank you too" he answered and Himawari gave a soft smile and broke the hug. Leaving the two men in her room.

"It seemed to go well" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled slightly and rose up and began to walk towards his love only leaving a very little space between their lips.

"It did" he answered and gave a kiss on his lovers lips. He enjoyed the kiss and it turned more heated up when he trailed his tongue over the others lips asking for entrance. Sasuke open his mouth and their tongues met half way and saliva were mixed. Sasuke broke the kiss and left Naruto panting slightly.

"Let's get some dinner" Sasuke said and turned and began to walk down, Naruto following him.

The dinner was peacefully, it was small talks over a meal of fish soup. Naruto knew something missed but it would be soon be complete. He smiled at them and felt the whole in his heart slowly beginning to fill up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello, it's me. This chapter has a lot of family and a bit of smut. But now I've made a little notice when the smut begins. It's not heavy but I know that a few of them who reads doesn't like smut and I'll respect that.**

* * *

Chapter twelve.

Naruto had his eyes closed, Boruto were in front of him. Both of the facing each other but neither had their eyes open. The older blond touched slightly his son arm, but not harsh. They tried something new, a step forward to the recovery. It was peaceful and the goal with this is Boruto not being afraid of his touch. He wasn't afraid of voice and Boruto had said that it had gotten better.

Naruto breathed out slow and silent, the sun were out and it blinded him even if he had his eyes closed. But it was relaxing, having his thoughts flying around in his mind. Hinata would move out today, and Sasuke would move in. A large step for their relationship and for their family. He didn't know if Sasuke was as exited as he was. But he really hoped that he was. The blond was prepared for fights and silent moments around the kitchen table. He just wanted to know if he could fix it and he was prepared that he would do that as a family and not as individuals in the same house.

He wanted this to work, now that he had everything he wanted. He had a lover that he would live with the rest of his life, he had children that he had gotten closer to in only a month. It was small things that scared him, that he would be exhausted when he came home and they ended up only getting further apart again. He enjoyed his family, and the feeling he had burred inside of him where he felt empty were now slowly getting filled. He found that relaxing and safe.

He knew he could make this work, if he tried enough. He had been through enough to make him strong, and with Boruto being in the same situation he needed to be there just like Sasuke had for him. Boruto was a harder to go to, he's younger and that not as strong mental. It would be hard for him to recover whole in a month. Boruto would have nightmares and so many more horrible on the way to recovery. Naruto and his family would support him now. Not until Boruto had recovered always.

Naruto breathed out, and laid his other hand against Boruto's thin wrist. Making more contact than before. He didn't do any more move towards his son, he kept his hands there. Hoping that this would help Boruto to feel that he was alive and he weren't going to give up. Not now and not ever. They stayed there for a long moment that felt forever.

"How are you feeling?" he broke the comfortable silence.

"Better" Boruto answered shortly. The older blond felt his son tense once before relaxing.

"Should I turn around so we can talk?" He asked his son. He withdrew his hand back but let the other rest.

"Okay" Boruto answered shortly. In the next moment Naruto didn't have any physical contact with Boruto. He changed position, he sat at the edge of the bed his back against Boruto.

"Did you get scared?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"No, safe" Boruto replied in a low tone. The Hokage smiled slightly at that, happy that his son felt better.

"Great, we can do that a few times more but the next time we see each other. Small steps is better than none" He responded in a normal a little exited tone.

"No. I want to try looking at you" Boruto's voice changed to more dominating. The sentence made Naruto uncomfortable.

"I don't think neither of us is cable of that" he said honest with hints of him being scared. He didn't know if he would be able to look at him. One thing that scared him the most was what he would do if both got the flashback and he couldn't support his son.

"I want to try" Boruto said shortly with the same dominating tone. The older blond didn't want to try, even if it would be better. He didn't think either of them were cable of controlling that.

"No, next time perhaps" he replied in a more short and flat voice.

"Why can't we try it now?" Boruto's voice became more desperate and needy.

"I don't think I can handle it, if you go the flashback I can't help you out of it. I think this needs more time before we can do that" he explained honest.

"But you can look at Himawari and Sensei. Why won't you try to look at me?" the same desperate tone came. In all truth he didn't know why, but he didn't want to try.

"We've been through the same thing, neither of them have. The effect could be different" he replied trying to get it through Boruto's mind. "Respect my decision Boruto, I'm not sure I can do this and I don't think we should test the limits" he finished.

"But I want to get better" Boruto said low "I can't see mom or Himawari if I don't get better" he said in a low desperate voice "Can't you see that?! I can't sit in this room forever. I'm not even living dad!" his son added in a strong high voice. Naruto could hear that he was on the edge of crying. Boruto describe it perfects how he had felt, but it was too soon.

"Go out and walk then, it's no need to look at us. But you need to understand that if you look at me too soon it can only make it worse and to the first step" he explained in a normal tone "You need to try to live, try to breath. You can't stay here all the time" he added trying to get him more courage.

"Alright" Boruto said shortly. Naruto ends the session of the day.

Naruto open the door to his house. Boxes were open and most of them were filled with things. He walked closer to the middle of the house. Hinata looked at him with kind eyes and Himawari did too. He smiled slightly at the two.

"What can I help you with?" he asked the two with a cheerful tone.

"You can help us put down some of this, we could need the help" Hinata said in a calm tone and Naruto gave a nod, and began to walk to them, looking in the boxes a lot of things were already putt down. The box they were putting things in were some of the kitchen tools. He looked down and a frying pan and a saucepan. He let his eyes trail over the slots above the kitchen, he walked there and open one, they had enough plates and glasses to cover their new family.

"You two seem to be effective when I was gone. Alright, let's do it" he says and makes a few clones in a smoke. All of them ran to Hinata and began to ask her things, about what she thought she would keep. She blushed slightly and began to stutter the answers but they all spread out in the house.

Hinata and Himawari disappeared to Hinata's room, saying that they would pack down some clothes. There were something that was nagging him, their wedding picture still on the wall. He walked to see more, and he looked happy in that picture. He was nineteen, young and thought it would be a great idea to get married. It was something he regretted now, but he remembered how he felt and how warm he felt when she walked to him in that dress. Something that now send him shivers.

He couldn't help but wonder how things would be if he and Hinata didn't marry each other. They wouldn't have Boruto nor Himawari. It was a thought that made his stomach clench, he loved all of them. But the one that he was in love with wasn't their mother. But thinking if he and Sasuke married. Sasuke in a black suit and him in one too. How Sasuke would be in that picture instead of Hinata. He couldn't picture how it would be, it was far from his imagination.

He didn't know if Sasuke would have Sarada, probably not. Sasuke would probably travel the same amount he do now. Leaving Naruto in a empty home wasn't something he would like. But if he had followed Sasuke in his travels, what would happen then? Naruto wouldn't be Hokage, and he wouldn't be connected to Konoha in the same way as he was now. Would they have a home where they slept in every night? That thought was unreal, something he didn't know would be good or not. Now where he was now, it would be a bad idea.

He wanted a home to live in, a place he always could sleep in if he was tired. But a home is where your family is, and if he didn't have his children. Perhaps Sasuke would be his home. He wouldn't meet Iruka, Kakashi nor Sakura if he would travel non stop. They were a part of his family, he could picture himself missing them. But he couldn't images him never see them again, just the thought send him bad feelings all over his face. Before he knew it he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a worried voice and kind eyes.

"I was looking at our wedding picture. Do you want to keep it?" his voice cracked and didn't know what made it crack. He was still in that world, but needed to realize that he wasn't.

"I don't know" she said softly and looked at the picture on the wall. They stood there in a moment, he was unsure what to do with it. It shouldn't be a part of his own home, but didn't know if Hinata wanted to keep it or throw it away. He knew it was a wonderful time for them, but now it was in the past and he didn't want it nagging him.

"Do you want to have it or do you want to throw it away?" he asked trying to sound gently but turned out to be more harsh than he expected it to be.

"I can keep it for a while, but I want the picture of me and the children" she said softly but in a demanded way. Naruto turned to look at her slightly before turning to the picture. Taking it of the wall, leaving a empty spot. But for a moment, the blond felt it was one step closer.

Naruto and his ten clones ran on the street in high speed with boxes on their chests as they ran up to Hinata's apartment and down multiple times. The apartment were in a good size, enough to fit her and the children. It wasn't big, but just enough. It looked in good shape and Naruto helped her and Himawari pack up. But saw a depressing look on Himawari, as she pulled up thing after thing. He eyed Hinata and gave a nod towards Himawari. A knowing look all it took.

"I'll see if there any more thing at the house, but I will come back later" he said with a light voice.

"Alright" Hinata said gently and he saw Himawari look up at him, and he eyed her with a smile.

"I will be back soon" he says with a confident smile and passed his daughter with a light touch to her shoulder.

He was home in a minute, he heard a notice in the kitchen and his reflexes kicked in and ran. But he saw only saw Sasuke stand there, in a shirt that showed his muscles arm and shoulders. He wasn't that huge it still showed it of. His only arm in high speed with chopping and frying mushrooms. The blond walked closer and looked shocked at how much Sasuke could do single handed and alone.  
"What are you making?" the blond asked gently as he stood beside his lover. He felt slightly scared at his lover had a knife in his hand, knowing fully well that he could use it good.

"Some mushrooms, vegetables and rice" His lover answered shortly before walking to the frying pan. The mushrooms and vegetables already in and already golden brown. The raven open the saucepan and the rice were against the cap and steaming out water.

"You never seems to amaze me" he said gently to his lover who send him a look before turning his attention to the food.

"It's soon done. Where's Himawari?" Sasuke asked shortly as he lifted up the frying pan and shock it in circular movements.

"She's at Hinata's place. She looked sad, I let Hinata support her for a moment. Said I will back soon to get her" Naruto replied and a black eye met his in concern.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asked with slightly concern in his voice showed.

"I don't think so, but I need to support her. But I thought it would be good for Hinata and her to have some time alone. I think she's scared about all this" Naruto replied in a fatherly tone.

"It's a big change, but it will be alright soon enough" Sasuke responded "Do you have a clone there or near? Can you say that the dinner is soon ready" he added. Naruto gave a short nod and sent a clone there.

The food was on the table, and the table set when Himawari came in. She looked shocked and her eyes widen but slowly sat down towards Naruto. The blond smiled at her, she smiled back. She looked happier than she did when he left and he was satisfied with it.

"Sasuke cooked it, we haven't tired it yet. But it looks good right?" Naruto gently asked her.

"Yeah it does" she said gently making eye contact with Naruto before her attention turned to Sasuke "Thank you Sasuke, this looks really good" she smiled at Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at him to see his lover smile slightly at her.

"It's my pleasure Himawari" he said gently before they began to grabs some food on to their plates. The dinner wasn't as Naruto expected, it was better. Himawari seemed to enjoy Sasuke's company more at the end, but he could see her tense and get uncomfortable at times. But he smiled, but hoped that Boruto would come soon, the empty set still there waiting for him.

SMUT

Naruto walked into the bathroom, reached in and turned the water on. He began to undress himself, it had been a long day and he wanted to relax his tense muscles. He notices that he had lost some muscle, just like Sakura had said to him. It didn't feel good about it. He had mostly been quite fit in his early teens and teenage. But he now worked as the Hokage all he did was sat in a chair most of the day and he didn't eat.

He jumped in the shower, grabbing the head of the handle and brought it to his body. It was a little warmer than lukewarm and it was just like he wanted it to be. He let the water flow over his head feeling his sore muscles relax and his body feeling warm with the heat. He set the handle at its place and took some shampoo and massaged it in his hair. He took his time and he enjoyed it to the very last minute.

He felt an arm touch his bicep and he turned around quickly in shock. But saw Sasuke standing there, naked and now wet. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss but both open their mouth at the same time and their tongues began to dance around each other. He felt a hand fist his dick and he moaned in Sasuke's mouth at the contact. Sasuke began to slowly move his hand up and down, almost teasing.

"You -haa- shouldn't do that" Naruto breathed out. He trailed his hand over the pale chest, no scar visible nor any hickeys. The tan hand touched the strong stomach and over the V on his lover's hips before he found his goal. He began to pump the long dick, that were slightly darker than Sasuke's normal skin tone. But he felt his own and Sasuke's dick getting harder with each pump. He brought their lips together once more. The kiss were by lust but behind it there were love that both of them knew of.

Naruto began to lose his patience and pushed Sasuke against the cold wall, he grabbed the pale hand from his dick and brought it up. The water were over the blond and his lover's black bangs were long enough to reach to his nose. It were an amazing look and the blond couldn't help but to bring their lips together once more and rock his hips slightly into the other's. He felt Sasuke's dick slide over his own and the friction sent both of them moaning. But the blond soon had other plans.

He broke the kiss and went down with soft kisses down the pale stomach. He got hard by the sound of Sasuke's sharp breathing. He found the long dick in front of his face, it stood proud on the muscled stomach. He took his hand began to pump it slowly, before tilting it into his mouth. The head tasted a little salty, but the blond were used to it enough that it didn't brother him. He blobbed his head only at the head of the pale dick. His tongue teasing the slit, just wanting to heard the sounds his lover made in response.

He felt his own dick harden and twist but didn't touch himself. His attention returned to the dick head in his mouth. He took a breath in his nose and gripped the ass and slowly went down to the bottom of the dick. The black hair were flat but he could feel it against his lips. He stayed like that for a moment, before he began to blob up and down earning a sharp breathing from the black haired. He did it multiple times before he felt pre cum coming from the head. He pulled away, making eye contact with the one standing before he let his tongue slid out. Taking the pre cum on his tongue, it was bitter but enjoyable. He watched Sasuke with lust filled eyes and he soon felt pre cum on his own acing dick.

Sasuke grabbed his hair, and began to trust into the wet mouth. The dick slides out and in fast movements and Naruto's jaw began to hurt but he couldn't help but moan at it. He sealed his lips around the dick and sucked in his cheeks, making his mouth thinner than it was and the entrance tighter. He heard Sasuke pant more and let out more moans and he knew that Sasuke was close to come. But Naruto sat steady while his lover fucked his mouth until he himself moaned like a maniac. In this desperate moment Naruto slide his hand over his cock and began to pump it in the same fast way Sasuke fucks his mouth in.

"I'm going to come" Sasuke breath out and a moment afterwards the blond felt warm cum fill his mouth. He swallowed like he always did, but moved up and down a few times until no cum were left.

Naruto didn't come and he still jerked of himself on the cold floor, until he felt Sasuke's eyes look at him and the blond stood up. Kissing his lover in a loving way, possible giving Sasuke a taste of himself. He felt a hand touch his dick and help him pump it in a tighter grip. Tongues rolling over each other but it was a slow kiss, filled with more than just the lust for each other. The blond panted in the other's mouth and had to break it to kiss the other's neck and groan out when he came over the edge of orgasm.

He saw dots of white as he came and his hand got warm as well as sticky with his own cum. He panted slightly before kissing his lover again, breathing in and out. They stayed there for a while, as the water still poured on them, showering of the sweat and cum that they had sent out. Naruto began turned slightly, purring shampoo on Sasuke's head massage in the soft black hair before the water showered it of. He grabbed the soap that and let it slid over his body before doing the same with Sasuke. They washed it of and Naruto stepped out of the shower.

He had grabbed a towel and dried his body as well as hair and began to brush his teeth he saw Sasuke beside him in the mirror and smiled slightly at him. Before he returned to his main focus, when done he went to the bedroom grabbed a pair of new boxers and pajamas pants and laid in bed. Not soon after that Sasuke came and they kissed each other goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this chapter is the beginning of the ending fight. But it has a bit of family. I'm happy to tell that this is soon done, and I'm glad for all of those who read this. It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Naruto woke up alone in his bed, he didn't feel Sasuke's warmth near him. He turned around and as he guessed his lover wasn't there. He had a good night sleep either way, something he enjoyed more with someone sleeps in the same bed as himself. Surprising Himawari didn't have any nightmares this night, she had screamed in the middle of the night. They didn't seem too bad, but enough to scare her. He had hugged her close and she calmed down, it didn't take long before she fell asleep in his arms.

He sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed. He felt a chill over his body and noticed that he only had his loose boxers. He had notice a difference a while week back, he wasn't as skinny as before. Sasuke even mentioned it, and that made him boost to his confident. He put on his ordinary clothes, that contained a long sleeved orange shirt and black pants.

The blond walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, Himawari smiled happily at him and he let a soft smile from. He saw Sasuke walking to the table with some bread in his hands. He smiled and pulled out a chair and the other male did the same.

"Dad, will you go and meet with Boruto today?" Himawari said in a shy tone, as she grabbed a piece of bread.

"Yeah, in an hour. Why did you ask?" he asked in a gentle voice. He took a bread and waited for his daughter to finish butter her bread.

"Can I come?" she asked in the same shy tone. "I promise I will be good, I want to meet Boruto" she added in more demanding tone. He looked up and met her shiny eyes.

"I think it would be okay, but you need to know that you can't see him only speak to him. He could get a flashback anytime if you two see each other too soon. But of course you will meet him, he misses you a lot" he said in a friendly ton.

"Boruto seems to get better each time you meet, I'm sure it's time for him to meet someone else" Sasuke added, laying his chopped tomatoes on his bread.

"Yeah, the last two weeks been going great. We've just started to look at each other, but this will take time. But the progress great" he replied and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Why does it take more time for nii-san than for you?" Himawari asked in a curious tone but soft between a bite.

"This take different long time for different persons, this was harder for Boruto than for me" The blond answered and swallowed the bread in his mouth.

"Will nii-san be alright?" the girl asked gently and worried.

"Of course, but it takes time to recover it all" It could take years, he added mentally. She nodded slightly.

"Okay" she said shortly, uncomfortable with the subject of recovery.

"Sasuke will you be at the office today?" Naruto changed the subject and turned his attention to his lover.

"Yes, but you can come over later today. We have some business we need to talk about" Sasuke replied in a serious tone but hidden. The blond gave a nod.

"I can come by after meeting Boruto and leaving Himawari in Hinata's care" he replied.

"Will I meet mom today?" Himawari asked happily, the blond nodded.

"Yeah, I will get you later today. You can eat dinner there if you like to" he said in a friendly tone.

"I want to eat dinner here, can mom eat too?" she asked in the same happy tone.

"Sure, I think it will be alright!" he said in a exiting tone and with a smile. "Do you have time to cook with me today Sasuke?" he added and turned to look at his lover.

"Yes, it will be quicker if we do it together" Sasuke responded.

"Yeah I can help you" He said with a smile.

Naruto knocked on the door to Boruto's temporary room, Himawari stood behind him. Neither of his children had met each other for a month, they were close before and he didn't want to ruin it. He and Himawari waited for a moment.

"Come in" Boruto's voice answered and Naruto gave a short nod to Himawari who returned it.

"Himawari's here too, is it alright to meet her too?" the blond asked in a friendly tone.

"A-alright" Boruto said unsure but agreed. Naruto turned and looked at Himawari one more time, before opening the door.

Boruto sat with his back towards them, his shirt not as big as two weeks ago. Himawari walked beside him and to the bed, the blond sat at the edge of the bed and gave the girl a gesture to do the same. She did so and with her lightweight it didn't make any different, they were silent for a moment.

"How are you Himawari?" Boruto broke the silent with a light voice.

"I-I'm alright, how are you?" she asked in a gentle concern voice.

"Been better but I'm alright" the younger blond answered in a lower tone "How's things at home?" he added.

"It's alright, Sasuke and dad seems very happy. But I miss you" Himawari's voice grew softer and weaker.

"I miss you too, but soon enough I'll be alright and come home. How's mom?" Boruto asked in a soft voice.

"She's at her own place, but I will visit her today. She must be lonely without us" Himawari replied in the same voice. Naruto understood very well that both of them were worried about their mother, he were too.

"Mom will worry about us all the time when we are gone. But she knows that we are in a good place, with dad and Sensei" the younger blond replied with a light voice. Naruto could picture him smiling a little with the words.

"I wish you were back at home nii-san. You should see Sasuke and Dad together, they always smile when they are near each other. It's pretty cute" Himawari said with a lighter tone, she had grown more comfortable with the situation.

"Sensei smiling? That's something for sure, but every time I mention dad while being with Sensei he always lights up a little. I always want to tease him about it but he always has this glare that scares me half to death" Boruto said in a light happy voice but slightly embarrassed.

"Sasuke's glares is never funny until you learn that it isn't all that hateful as it seems" Naruto broke in his children's conversation.

"He has that black eye that seems to be staring you into your soul, the rinnegan doesn't make it any better" Boruto replied and Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's true what Ni-san said, it's quite scary" Himawari broke in with a lower tone than the two blonds.

"I have to admit that he can send out a bad vibe, but he's a good guy" Naruto said in a comforting way.

"Otherwise you wouldn't fallen in love with him" Boruto said in a thoughtful way, and Naruto were surprise that his son were that wise. But in the other hand, he had a lot of free time to think of things now that he barely have anything to do.

"Yeah, that's true" he replied in the same thoughtful voice, he had fallen in love with a bastard. A huge bastard that had gotten to his bad sides far to many times. But yet, Naruto had scarified a lot to be with him. That bastard, he could really go under your skin.

"But he's a bastard either way" Naruto added with a little smile. "But a good one, a really good one" he added in a low tone.

"I forgot to ask you, will Sarada be living with us?" Boruto asked in light voice.

"Yeah, she will. The same time you two will be living in our house she will be living with us" Naruto replied.

"S-sarada-chan will be living with us?" Himawari said in a gentle surprised voice.

"Yeah, she's Sasuke's daughter after all. I thought it would be a good idea for you two to bond, being the only girls in the house" he said and turned to see his daughter blush slightly at it.

"I think you two will like each other, you two care a lot" Boruto added but without Naruto seeing his features he knew that he was probably smiling.

"W-we do?" Himawari asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, you to care a lot. It's a great use for teamwork" Naruto said in a comforting tone.

"Sarada always nags about it, telling us to be more careful. It gets annoying, but I like to know that she cares" Boruto added and Naruto found hints of happiness in his son's voice.

"You think it's annoying that we care?" Himawari asked her brother in a worried tone.

"Not when I know the reason, it's a very useful thing Himawari" Boruto answered.

Naruto didn't look at neither of his children but he was very pleased with how everything went. He loved that they still talked like they've seen each other every day. Even if it's been a month since they met the last time. But they still held a normal conversation with more emotions. Both of them cared, and Boruto nearly never showed it beside his family. Boruto had a deep confection to Hinata and Himawari. For the past year Naruto wasn't one of them, but it felt like he managed to make his son trust him. Hope were a wonderful thing and he couldn't help but smile at it. Both of them began to warm up quickly, Naruto were proud.

"But you are a great person too Ni-san" Himawari said exited blue eyed looked towards her and saw her smile. But her eyes flowing in emotions.

"What makes you think that?" Boruto asked, making Naruto wonder why he was shocked about it. He understood it when he had thought about it once more. Boruto feel guilty, not strong enough as well as not a good brother. The same things he had felt and are feeling even now.

"You are a great brother, you always take care of me when I'm sad or need a friend. You can be mean sometimes, and I get angry at you. But you always say that you didn't mean it and I get happy. You care about your family and friends and are really strong" Himawari said fast and exited. The older blond smiled knowing that Boruto would listen to her words deeply.

"It's true what your sister said. Sasuke wouldn't take anyone as a student but he took you and you are strong. You care and you never give up and wants to get better each day even if you have to struggle. You are worthy and strong Boruto" he added with a confident tone and smile that his son didn't see. It was silent for a moment after that.

"T-thank you" Boruto said in a low tone.

"We are always here for you" Naruto said in a confident tone once more.

"Yeah, we will always be here" Himawari said in exited tone, making Naruto smile that she felt empathy at this age.

"I'm so sorry Himawari" Boruto said in a low weak tone.

"What for?" Himawari asked surprised.

"That I left you alone for four weeks, I can't forgive myself for that" The younger blond replied in the same weak tone.

"I miss you, It's been lonely without you" Himawari responded in a low tone "But dad explained why you always is here. but Sasuke and Dad's been with me a lot of the times" she added in a more light tone.

"I can't help feeling guilty about this" Boruto replied in a weak tone.

"You shouldn't Boruto. It's nothing you could control. it's not your fault" Naruto jumped in the conversation. "I know that it's hard to believe, but it's true you just need to accept what happened and you can move on. I've told you before" he added.

"It's hard, but I will try" Boruto said in a weak tone.

It was silent for a moment, in all honestly. Naruto haven't been able to move on completely. He set his son in danger as well as everyone else in the village. He felt guilt most times he saw Boruto, and he still had nightmares about it all. He managed with help of Sasuke if he woke up sweating or screaming, but it was still there and it bothered him. It was a nagging thing that kept him remembering what happened. It was something that kept him for taking more steps forwards in his recovery.

But he needed to take his roll as a parent first, and later on the roll to keep himself in check. He had more than himself to take care of and right now. He wasn't the major part of all this, it was Boruto.

"What do you do when you are here Ni-san?" HImawari's feminine voice broke his thoughts.

"Thinking, reading a little" Boruto replied.

"That sounds boring" Himawari responded.

"I think we two needs to go, one and a half hour have gotten past" Naruto broke in as he made eye contact with Himawari.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you Ni-san. I hope you get better soon" Himawari said and jumped of the bed and the oldest in the room did the same.

"I will see you soon Boruto" Naruto said and began to walk to the door with Himawari beside him.

"Bye, take care of my sister old man" Boruto said with a light voice. Naruto smiled at it.

"I will pick her up in a few hours, I need to head to the office for a while" the blond said to his ex-wife. Hinata held her daughter light on the shoulder and nodded.

"I hope you take it easy with the work, it's been a while since you been there" Hinata said in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I will. I need to go, see you" Naruto replied and smiled at the two before turning and running to the Hokage tower. Jumping from building to building in high speed and into his office.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood in the room when he open the door, they were looking at him with slightly widen eyes that turned to normal size in matter of seconds. He looked around the office and many papers were gone and he was pleased by it.

"It was something you two needed to say to me. What was the business?" he asked the two males in demanding tone.

"You have gotten cretinism that you've been gone and having me here instead. I explained your situation but they still want you here instead of me" Sasuke explained.

"You are the second Hokage, you have every right to be here as much as I am" he replied.

"I'm not the Hokage, I didn't get the cloak. I will help you, but only if you are in the same room as me" the raven explained.

"I always have my clones here, you are always with them. They can't expect me to be here every day when I have to be with Boruto to help him with his recovery" he responded with a angry under tone.

"They know that, but they want the ordinary here and the clone with the children" Shikamaru broke in the subject.

"I won't accept that, but I will be here more often if that's what they want" he looked at the brown haired.

"We can't do anything about it, it's the council that have their eyes on us" Shikamaru replied.

"I will speak with them if they say something more about it" he muttered.

Karasuba stood looking at him with its none eyeballs. Just observing him around them there was grass.

Naruto got the memories in a flash and he panicked. But in auto pilot he was out of the building, knowing fully well where his enemy were. He ran as fast as he could through the village and saw Sasuke in the corner of his eye.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

"You can't come there, stay away from me" Naruto said with a more dominate voice, he made ten clones in matter of seconds and they tired to buy the real one some time. But knew it wouldn't last for long Naruto ran faster out of the gate and to the place where his clone were.

He saw Karasuba's black sand body, and he began to softly panic. He didn't have a plan, he were useless. But he still looked at his enemy with an angry eye.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the similar question to the same situation were horrible to re watch. Naruto's clones were gone and he felt their memories come to him, knowing fully well that Sasuke would come here any second.

He saw the black cloak in the corner of his eye and he grew angry, and turned to glare at his lover.

"Can't you listen to me for once? I don't want you to be in the same thing I was in. Can't you see?" He said in an angry tone and his eyebrows touching each other.

"You should listen to me for a change, I won't leave" Sasuke replied with a glare.

"You will leave, do it fo-"

"I am doing this for you, I won't let you be alone fighting this" Sasuke cut in.

"I've already seen what it can do, you are fresh meat for it. Run away before it controls you" Naruto said fast and angry.

"If you get trapped there again, no one can help you out of there. You won't gain anything with these arguments Naruto" Sasuke replied as strong.

"I don't want you here, it will hurt you and I can't stand seeing you hurt. Can't you see that I'm worried about you? I don't want you to go through this and I won't let you" the blond replied with a glare.

"I have the sharingan and rinnegan, I don't think it can control me like it can control you" Sasuke argued back.

"I won't let you, that's final" he said in a flat tone before he made a ton of clones, they ran towards Sasuke and only making it harder for the raven to make it to Naruto.

The blond turned his attention to Karasuba, it's body still black and looking like sand. The enemy still looked harmless, and he was afraid enough to shake slightly just looking at it. What that creature could hold was something scary.

"What do you want" he said in a harsh tone, venom spitting out towards his enemy. "I-I can't" Karasuba responded, and he wanted to laugh at the familiar situation.

"Let's skip the things we already told once before and get to business" Naruto replied and stayed strong.

Before he had time to think he saw Karasuba open its mouth and he got sucked inside. He heard a loud voice scream his name but he were in control of another creature and couldn't listen.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is kinda short with a lot of things in it. I couldn't really find a good ending with Karasuba if I only wanted fifteen chapters. I could go on and on with defeating and how they could.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Naruto didn't know anything at all.

He didn't know what he felt but right now he felt more frustrated than anything. He open his eyes slowly, it were bright white. He couldn't understand why he were here, it weren't as the last time had been in a genjusu. In the genjutsu he were with others. Here he were alone, and without any exploitation for it.

Had he died?

The blond began to feel something, cold. He was alone and cold, just as he had been when he were a child. Unwanted and cold. The difference were that none were here to see him, he were completely alone. Where were his children and lover? Were they safe? He needed to get away from this place. He turned around, searching for some kind of exit. He saw something bright far away.

He began to walk towards it, it spread its warmth. He didn't realize that he had been ice cold before he had gotten warm. The bright white yellow light didn't hurt his eyes it were soft and welcoming, it guided him towards itself. He didn't want to be alone and if he kept going to the light it could be a way out of it. He began to run, desperate wanted to know what it were. It were attractive and lovely.

He began to see two bodies, both quite tall one feminine and one male. He began to run faster and panting heavily at it. There were someone else there who could answer his questions. He was relived but didn't stop running, he did the opposite. He ran faster than he ever felt like he could, his leg muscle began to sting and begged to for his mind to stop. But he still pushed and when he saw a familiar red long hair and yellow spiky hair were the thing that pushed him to his limit.

" MOM DAD" he screamed on top of his lungs, he saw them looking at him with widen eyes blue eyes. It were some kind of glass and he stopped right in front of it panting heavily.

" Naruto what are you doing here?" Kushina asked him in a surprised tone and raised eyebrows. He looked at his mother with slightly wet blue eyes, as if he were five and just fell of his bike. He looked helpless as if he were a child, but in reality he were thirty four and Hokage.

" I don't know, I thought you two could answer that" he said questionable and looked at his two parents with helpless eyes. Something he never could've done when he were a child, something that he wanted to do so much.

" What was the last thing you remembered?" Minato asked in a friendly tone but wanted information.

" I were fighting a thing, and I were brought here" he answered in a desperate way. He looked at his father, who were shorter than him.

Naruto couldn't touch his parents, it were an invisible line between them two. He could see them as clear as the day, Kushina's long hair that were down to her ankles and Minato's blond hair. He was taller than both of them. He was anger to reach out to hug them, but the expression they were making didn't fit the situation.

" Do you feel anything special?" Minato asked again concerned and Naruto shock his head slightly.

" I have emotions but other than that I feel numb or a little cold" he replied to his father. Kushina looked shocked before turning slightly more serious.

" I think I know what could have happened to you" she said in a calm tone before turning to side look at her husband " You know right?" she asked him. Naruto didn't understand a thing, he were confused and it irritates him to no end.  
" Can you please fill me in mom? I don't know a clue" he replied frustrated.

" You are between life and dead Naruto" Kushina replied in a serious tone, making Naruto's eyes widen.

" It can't be" he muttered as he looked down. " I have a family to take care of, a village to lead. I can't be here for long" he muttered once again before looking at his family.

" You became the Homage and you got yourself a family, you need to get back" the red haired said with a smile.

" I became the Homage, I earned their trust even if I keep Kurama inside of me. I have a family, even if it's a mess right now. But I'm a father too" he replied in a light voice with a sad smile.

" But you seem bother by something" Minato ob severed in a caring tone.

" It's been a mess, I married and I got divorced. I didn't know who I was for a while, I only kept working all night and I didn't see the important things. I lost myself, and by that I hurt others" he said low tone " But I found myself slowly again, doing what I love the most. Caring for others" he added in a more happy tone.

" I think you have to go back, your family is waiting for you" Minato said with a smile on his lips.

" We will always be watching over you" Kushina added with a smile. Naruto couldn't return it, it felt broken.

" I don't want to lose you again, I want to see you more and more" he said in a broke voice. Feeling as broken as his voice were.

" You never lost us, we will always be with you. We will meet when your time is ready, you still have things to do and something to protect" Minato replied in a friendly tone.

" If that's true you should be still alive, you wouldn't die when I were born. The village needed you, I needed you both" he said in a low sad tone.

" We died because we love you, we gave you life. You are the only one who can bring peace in this world, we knew that we couldn't let you die. As the Homage, I do what I must for my village. But as a father, I do as much as I can for my son. I never regretted that day, the only thing I regret is not seeing you grow up" Naruto felt wet sting his eyes and felt his cheeks slowly getting wet.

" I know, I just didn't wish that you were the ones that were taken the life as I were given" he replied in a low sad voice.

" Naruto, you are amazing without us. You build yourself with help of others, I don't know who you would be with us in the picture. But without us you still made it to the Hokage post and lived our legacy. We will always watch you" Kushina replied with slightly wet eyes. " I think the rest of your family is waiting" she added. Naruto gave a broken chuckle at it.

" Yeah, Sasuke will probably kill me when I get back" he said in a broken way. " But my children needs me too" he added in a more fatherly way. " I don't know how after life works, but if you see Hitachi. Tell him I take care of his little brother" he finished with a smile.

" Of course, the times running out. Take care Naruto, we love you" Kushina said with a gentle smile.

" You can't stay there much longer. We love you and we will always watch over you" Minato added to his wife.

" I want to be here for a while longer, I have a village to protect. I will carry the title Hokage with proud and carry the Uzumaki name till the day I die" Naruto said more confident and with a smile on his lips.

He didn't want to turn back, but he felt his consciousness run out and he felt lighter as he began to run. He didn't know where he would go, but he knew that he had a short time to find a way out of here. He took a breath, calming his nerves down.

He took a last breath and felt himself drawn to the right side, without anything to go on he ran towards it. He couldn't die now, he were the Homage, he had a family now. He couldn't loose them now that he had everything fixed and better than before. He had made a promise to Boruto, that he would be on his side through this. He couldn't break that promise, he could never do it. He would make it, he ran towards it.

" Naruto, Naruto" he heard someone scream his name, he felt himself going lighter.

" Naruto you can do this" he heard someone say in a worried tone. The next moment he were somewhere else.

The ground were hard and felt cold against his back. He slowly open his eyes, seeing someone stand beside him. Sasuke stood there, and he saw a little fire come out of his mouth. Sasuke were fighting someone, and with that he stood up quickly. Too quickly and he felt dizzy after that. But he still stood up on shaky legs, he saw Karasuba stand there with fire all around it.

" If I make Wind shüriken and you Katon the fire will become bigger and possible beat him" Naruto said and he felt his lovers glare on him.

" I can't talk you out of this, and we need the time" Sasuke replied in a dry tone.

" We need to go on a larger field if I'm going to use wind Shüriken, we need Karasuba to follow us" the blond looked at the sand figure, only looking at them.  
" We don't have time for that and it could be a risky plan if it won't follow either of us" the raven replied.

" Then we will have to drag it out of here with force, I know a field close to here" the Homage replied and made his favorite Juts, twenty other Naruto puffed out of the air and began to run quickly towards the enemy.

The clones pushed out Karasuba out of the woods quickly and with every clones short time line were over Naruto made a new one. He was surprised that Karasuba didn't make any effort towards them, it were scary. As if something were wrong, and it rubbed him wrong in more ways than one.

" Karasuba doesn't make any effort to win this, I don't understand this" Naruto muttered to Sasuke as they ran to the clones and their enemy. They finally were at an open area, and the clones were gone. The two males against some creature and the distance between them were short.

" I made a mufti Jutsus before, but it didn't seem tired or wounded by it" The raven replied. Naruto did two clones in a puff of smoke.

" Let's make a big fire on it" Naruto replied short, and he focused his energy onto his hand. The two other clones made circular movements and the rasangan as well as wind began to form in his hand, he felt the power grow quickly. The two clones were gone a moment after and he moved it over his head, and threw it and a fire ball came with it. They were matched and the fire grew quickly as it landed on their enemy.

The fire grew quickly, and the sand creature began to crystallized and hope filled his chest. But it wasn't enough, it were just a small part of the creature that were in glass and when the fire slowly died out it weren't dead.

" We need to do it again, we can't quit" Naruto demanded and made five clones and began to form the wind Shüriken. He and his clones threw it and two flaming hot fire balls came after.

The fire were bigger, but the panic began to spread when he thought that it wouldn't be enough to stop the creature. He had enough charka to make more wind, but it needed fire.

" Do you have enough chakra to make more fire balls? We need to keep the fire going" Naruto said to his lover.

" I have enough, we need to make them when the fire turns less" Sasuke replied in a stoic tone.

" Good, because I don't know yet how we can kill it" the blond replied.

The fire slowed down, and Naruto made the wind Juts as well as Sasuke made his fire. The heat melted the glass and the wind rebuild it. It seemed to help, the glass turning larger and larger as each time they made it bigger and stronger. But he didn't know why it didn't make an effort fighting back, it bothered him. Karasuba could want to die on its own.

" What if it wants to die, that could be a reason" Naruto muttered his thoughts out loud.

" We will let it turn to glass and then we can break it" Sasuke replied in a responsible tone. " Alright, it sounds like a plan" The blond replied.

They made another attack, and it were quiet all the time. All males spoke to each other, no small talk to fill in the silence. Naruto were happy for that fact, he didn't want to speak about what happened just a half an hour ago. He didn't know what had happened or why he were in between life and death. Sasuke could answer that question, but that meant that he had to think about it. It were painful even now.

Karasuba were soon in glass, it were a relief. But the blond still had his distance between them, still watching it slowly. The body were still pitched black but unloving, the Hokage didn't know what it even were made of. It did look creepy inside the glass. He was satisfied that he and Sasuke managed to keep in inside.

With heavy steps he walked towards them, feeling Sasuke moving beside him. He took a closer look at the creature, it didn't seem dangerous. But the power it held were scary, as if it were the master of Genjutsu. It were a power he never wanted to harm anyone, kept hidden and with a secret that no one would mention. It were an uncomfortable air around them, and it were hard not to be angry at it.

In a swing of his arm he punched the glass in the cent rum, his knuckles covered in blood but he couldn't care less. He punched once more, and one more. With every punch he felt the blood run thicker, and he felt more satisfied with each painful punch. He let out a battle cry and the glass split teed in front of him, small glass flies broke his skin slightly. He breathed in heavily breaths, panting more of frustration than anything else.

" Let's head home" he said and turned around and walked past an emotionless face. He felt the blood run still, but he hoped that Kurama would heal it before Himawari saw it. But knew he had to hide it either way.

" Are you satisfied?" he heard his lovers deep voice ask him, he didn't need to think much about it.

" Yes I am, I can recover in peace now" he replied with a low tone as they walked through the woods.

" You need to check your knuckles before we meet Himawari and Hinata" Sasuke replied, no tone of arguments there. The blond looked at his knuckles they were already bandaged, it were his right arm.

" If we hurry we can make it in time before we get Himawari and Hinata" he responded, as he felt the scars heal. " On the other hand, Kurama heals me pretty quickly" he added.

" If you aren't healed before we are there, I or Sakura will fix it" Sasuke responded in a demanding tone.

" Yeah, thank you" he replied in a soft tone. He knew that it weren't enough to put in words, but he needed to say something and it turned out more cheesy.

" I hope you know that you will help me with the cooking today" Sasuke replied tiny playful.

" Only if you help me, teme" he replied with a lighter tone.

" Hey Himawari!" the blond waved a hand towards his daughter, his knuckles healed perfectly as they arrived. She waved a tiny hand towards him and smiled as they meet half ways the distance. She smiled towards him and he did return it.

" Was it fun with Pinata?" he asked with a friendly tone, his daughter nodded her head.

" Yes, It's always fun being with mom!" she smiled as she replied. Her attention turned to the male beside him.

" Where you at the office with dad?" Himawari asked.

" Yes, we were" Sasuke replied shortly. The air grew uncomfortable in a moment of silence.

" I think we should head home, I'm getting hungry" the blond broke the silence. He began to walk home and the other two followed him. He stopped and turned to look at Hinata.

" What are you doing there? You are invited for dinner at our place" he said with a small smile. She smiled gently.

" Thank you, Naruto-kun" she said with a gentle voice and began to walk towards them with a small smile.

" What kind of food will we eat today?" Himawari asked beside him, with pale exited eyes.

" I don't know, what kind of food do you want?" he asked his daughter with a gentle smile. She returned the smile before answering.

" Ramen!" she replied and the blond felt a grin spread on his face.

" Ramen it is!" he responded exited.

" I won't make that, but you can" Sasuke replied.

" Why not? It's dads favorite, shouldn't you be able to make that?" The young girl asked in surprise.

" It's not healthy and it takes salt. Nothing more" the black haired male responded.

" Tomatoes doesn't taste much either" the blond teased his lover.

" At least tomatoes have vitamins, give me one thing that Ramen is good for?" the black haired replied.

" It keeps you filled for the whole day, you get hungry after ten minutes if you only eat tomatoes" Naruto replied, they were thirty year old and they couldn't stop with the teasing.

" I don't only eat tomatoes, I eat it with other things. That does make you full for the whole day" his lover replied.

" But it's not tasty at all, if someone made ramen. It's because we should eat it, not the opposite" he replied in a defending tone.

" You need more things than ramen, it's needed for your body" his lover responded.

" Fine, but can we have ramen today and other days we can eat healthy?" he asked in a gentle tone " Come on Himawari, fight for our ramen!" he eyed his daughter with a grin.

" Please Sasuke-san!" Himawari said with hope in her pale eyes

" If you cook it, it's fine" the raven said in defeat.

" Looks like we are getting ramen for tonight Himawari!" he said with a smile towards his daughter.

They cooked the dinner together, and Naruto could laugh with no guilt for it. Himawari smiled countless times that night, and he were sure that he did the same. She was social with him, and he enjoyed more than anything. He loved spending time with his daughter as the rest of his family. The dinner around the table were a little stoic at first, before he made a little small talk. Hinata didn't speak much but he saw her confident smile at him and he felt warm inside.

He could finally move on, but the progress of the recovery would take time. He could make it, with the help of his family.


	15. Chapter 15

Five years later.

Naruto was in the garden, watering his plants. The sun had been hot the few weeks and the plants really needed the water. He had decided that he would plant a few vegetables, one was a tomato plant. He had one before, and it seemed to grow very good. He had thought about Sasuke when he did it, it's been a six months he last saw his lover. But he would be returning soon, and the Hokage trusted him. He let the water still run as he walked inside of his home.

Himawari, Sarada and Boruto should be homed soon, they all promised that they would come and eat dinner when Sasuke came home. Sarada and Boruto had been on a long mission, they were both Jonin and had done a lot of high ranked missions. They made a good two man team, one of the best in the village now. They had been living under the same roof when Sasuke were in the village enough to handle each other.

Sarada hit in the Uchiha-Uzumaki house perfectly, in the beginning it was more silence around the table. But later on she hit just right, she was a big sister to Himawari and they were very good friends and seemed to like each other and Boruto even was jealous (but don't say that to him). She had taken some of Sakura's healing and was a good medical ninja, she had a big talent (just like her mother). She was quick to think and knew what was needed and was a great leader and would fit perfectly as a replacement as Sakura. Sarada didn't want to be a replacement, she had told it herself. Naruto had seen how the girl was a good leader as well as a ninja, just like her father - she was perfect as a ninja. She could analyze and quick to think of solutions.

Naruto liked Sarada, she reminded him of his lover and his best friend. She would come to his office a few times a week if she had free time to look what he did and ask questions how he managed to be Hokage and many other justus. She took notes a lot of the time and she always asked useful questions and she never lost her shine in her eyes or her seriousness when it came to business when it mattered to her. She had her mothers temper, strength, caring. She didn't seem very open with her inner thoughts, only a few times Naruto could see through those black eyes and see that she tired very hard to get stronger. She had grown out her hair enough to the middle of her back, she had grown a little larger breasts too.

He smiled as he thought of his children, he counted all three as his children. He cared for them all. He never felt as old as he did now, Boruto and Sarada will turn twenty this year and they are adults now.

He didn't even want to think of his own age, he felt so old. His children will grow older and older and soon even stronger than his own generation. He didn't want all of them growing up, getting a job and getting a life partner. No, he didn't want that. He knew sooner or later they would do all the things he fared. He just wanted to hug his daughters and son as if they were twelve again. Naiv and unknown for how just horrible the world truly is.

He was afraid of being alone, his fear he had since he was a child. The fear of not coming home to anyone or even being missed. He knew he wasn't alone, he just didn't have anyone he could spend as much time with. He always keeps himself social, with rookie nine or someone else. He couldn't stand not being social, he loved speaking. He was born to speak other's ears of. That's how he loves it. Sasuke comes home and Naruto always felt relived by it. He always had the back of his mind to ask Sasuke to marry him. He finds his soulmate and he wasn't going to let him go. But there was still something that made Naruto not to make the move. Sasuke would have more reasons to be home. Sasuke was a free man, and he wasn't sure he was willing to make his lover unhappy for his own sake.

It wasn't that he didn't think that Sasuke wouldn't be happy married. It just didn't feel right, even if it had been back of his mind for the thirteen they been together. He just didn't feel like they needed a marriage, they were each other for a reason and they didn't need a ring to prove their love. He had married Hinata and that didn't work out well.

There was still at the back of his mind, that he could kiss Sasuke knowing he was his husband. Overall Sasuke would look hot in a suit, and if they had a ring it still meant that they were husbanded and husband. But he still struggles with the thought, after all they didn't need a label. They didn't need to hear "Husband and husband" they still knew that they were together and none could break that apart. He just wanted to develop and he thought that marriage would be a good level.

He let out a sigh before he looked in their family picture. He smiled at it. He and Sasuke in the back, with Kakashi,Iruka, Sakura and Hinata. Then their were the three children. It wasn't an ordinary picture that most family had. But none of them was very ordinary. One had a demon sealed, the other had a rinnegan and they had those as a gift from one of three powerful ninjas in the world history. The two blonds had been through a genjustu and his son had fought an enemy when he was twelve with the five kages. They had their histories and it brought them together. They had a lot in common in their strange ways.

Sasuke had questioned why they invited Iruka or/and Kakashi. But Naruto won him over with his dramatic stories and Sasuke just gave a soft smile when he began to look like the teenage Naruto again. It was harder to win Iruka over as well as Kakashi. Iruka had told him "This photo should be on your closest family, I'm not one of them Naruto. But I'm flattered" it took a time of arguments between the two males until the blond won. He had hug the old man in excitement, and he had smile all the day after that.

Kakashi was a bit harder, he was a lazy but it took all his three students and his lover to convince him. Kakashi didn't have much to a family like the other two males in team seven. Naruto played that card and smiled rest of the day when he surpassed to even convince Kakashi of the sharingan. But he knew his sensei was happy, even if had that mask half of his face. He knew that even if they were a bit annoying he still loved them. Perhaps not like children, but as close friends.

Naruto smiled at the picture, he had a large family but they were close to his heart. Even if only one of them were his lover. He couldn't see himself loving someone else now, he belonged to Sasuke body and soul.

"Dad what are you doing?" He turned around to see his son with rised eyebrows. Sarada standing beside him with the same expression.

"I'm just looking at our family picture, we should have dinner with all of us" he replied with a soft smile and both of them walked a few steps.

"I think mama should have time for that. Papa should be home today, I can check my schedule so that I don't have any meetings or whatsoever"Sarada answered with a little smile and happy eyes.

"I don't have anything planed, I'm sure Sasuke will cook everything but I can help either way" Boruto replied in a deep voice.

"That's great! Sasuke will be home tonight so we can have the dinner tomorrow night" he said with a smile "How about we make the dinner and make it a surprise for Sasuke?" he asked the two.

"I don't think papa like surprises a lot, but we can cook dinner and just eat when he comes home and tomorrow we invite the whole family" the black haired girl replied.

"That does sound like a plan! When did you two last see Himawari? We need to tell her this" the older blond said with a smile looking at the two.

"We saw her and said that we would be visiting you, she said she would try to come here" Sarada replied.

"Alright, let's get this food done before Sasuke comes back, I'll send a few clones to the food store" the clones came with smoke and already out of the house "Let's get some tomatoes from the garden" the older blond said.

"I need a shower, I can help later" Boruto replied as he turned and walked upstairs. The older blond looked after his son.

"What's with him?" He asked as he looked at the girl beside him.

"I'm not sure, he's been like this all day" the black haired replied with a low tone.

"That seems unlike Boruto" he said with worried tone "Let's get the tomatoes, I think they are done right on time" he added trying to change the subject. He walked to their little garden, Sarada standing beside him. He bended his knees and looked at the tomato plants. He smiled at the size, and grabbed one. It was as big as his hand.

"It's huge, what did you do to make it this big?" sarada asked with a light tone.

"I just take care of them, I speak to them sometimes as well as water them a few times" he said and turned his face towards Sarada.

"I knew that Mama always told me you were a bit weird but this beats everything I expected" she said in a light tone and a smile.

"They grow a little more if I speak to them, it's relaxing too" he responded to the girl.

"You seem more relived, it's good for you" the black haired replied.

"You can read people pretty good, it's a very useful" he said with a little smile and grabbed a few more tomatoes.

"Mama calls it a natural ability. Should I help you with anything?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's nothing you can really do, I can take care of it. But you can watch and learn if you want to" he replied with a smile.

He saw his lover walking, the blond had a pleased smile on his lips. He had missed his lover, even how long he been gone he still misses the black haired. He felt happy, able to see his lover again. Just being near was enough for him. It was something he would never grow tired of. He saw his lover coming closer and closer with each step his lover took the happier he felt. His lover was now no more than just a few feet away. He could see the smile and more details of him. He walked to meet him halfway with a pleased smile on his lips. He grabbed his lover's waist and brought their lips together.

He smiled in the kiss and felt the other do the same. He held his lover with his two arms, closing his eyes taking in the smells and the other's warmth. He will never grow tired of this, it's not possible. He trailed his tongue over the other's lips, before their tongues met hallways in a soft battle of domination. But he never stopped smiling, he couldn't stop.

Their family sat around the table, Naruto smiled at the food on the table. He made eye contact with the rest of the family, he felt his chest warm up. He didn't know what he would do without them, and he didn't want to think about the possibilities that they could die each time they were on a mission. They all grew up so quickly, unable to stop them or prepare them to face the real world.

"Will you stay for Dad's birthday Sasuke?" Boruto broke the silence.

"Of course" the raven beside Naruto replied.

"Good, dad were always a little down when you don't spend time with him on his birthday" the younger blond replied. Naruto widen his eyes at the information and felt a pair of black eyes slightly looking at him.

"I didn't know that, care to say something Naruto?" The blond turned to look at his lover and tried to give a supportive smile but it came out as a cracked one.

"You are free to do whatever you want, I can't make you stay here because it's my birthday" he said and without fail his voice didn't crack.

"Boruto, do you have anything else your dear father won't tell me?" The black haired turned his attention to the younger. Naruto softly glared at Boruto as a warning.

"He always keeps the house clean when you will come over h-"

"Naruto always shines more when you are near him, and he doesn't care as much about the work as he usually does" Sarada broke in the conversation.

"Dad really likes you, every time you send him a latter or something he always talks about it" Himawari smiled at it. The Hokage looked a little at his lover trying to see his reaction. The raven had a slightly blush.

"But dad secretly always wants you near him. I think he doesn't like to be home alone and we are mostly training or on missions. He knows how important our work is for us so he doesn't have the courage to say something against it" Boruto broke in and older blue eyes turned softer and more emotional.

"I'm sorry we don't visit as much as we did. We still try to keep you company, as always" Himawari replied low and almost embarrassed.

"It's fine, I know you all have other things to do" Naruto replied with a little smile.

"But you still hate it, and they know it too. But I know you well enough you probably spend time with someone else just so you can forget the fact that you are alone when you arrive home" Sasuke spoke.

"I visit Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei quit a bit, Sakura-chan is always busy with the hospital. But I visit her too" the elder Blond replied " Don't think about me so much, I've done this long enough that I can do something else" he added and looked at the teenagers. "Seriously, don't think about it. I'm fine with the way it is" It's not like it comes as a shock he mentally added.

It grew silence after that, and the Hokage looked at the food. He tasted it and it was slightly cold. He ate in silent, and heard the spoons of the others clink in the plate each time they took another spoon. He felt the air grow colder, he hated this. He didn't want this dinner to turn out like this, he wanted them smiling and talking in a friendly tone. He wasn't sure what he would hear Sasuke saying afterwards.

He knew that Sasuke would say something, he just didn't know if he would say it in an angry tone or this would blow off. Naruto knew that Sasuke were thinking right now, he could see it in the corner of his eye. The blond just didn't know what, and it made him think again. He stood for what he said and he wouldn't back away. But Sasuke was the same and it would end up being a big argument, and he wasn't sure what Sasuke wanted or what he was thinking right now in his mind. For many years he had known the black haired he still didn't know what he would think in this kind of situation.

Sasuke wanted his freedom, and Naruto was sure that he wanted it like that. He had no thoughts of changing his lovers one, not when it had gotten better when he had come more often and longer times. He missed and he had times with his hand at night. But he had no desire to have him longer, of course he wanted him more. But it would be Sasuke's decision and not his own. It would get better if Sasuke were more home, and it would make the blond even happier. But he wouldn't set his lover in danger or anything like that.

Sasuke was a free man and it was one of the things that Naruto kept thinking about if they would be married. Naruto didn't want to be a burden on his lover, and he thinks he could be one if he says that he wants Sasuke here all the time. As long as Sasuke was happy Naruto would support him in any situation or decision. That's something he would always do.

"I'll stay here for now on" Sasuke said and broke the comfortable silence. Wide eyes looked at the black haired.  
"Can you repeat that?" he found himself saying in a shocked tone with the same widen eyes.

"I said I'll stay here for now on, I won't travel anymore" The words just didn't come out right and something inside of Naruto screamed "Don't believe it". Bur he kept his mouth shut, and he didn't know what to say.

Naruto still looked at Sasuke, still widen eyes and still shocked at the information. He had two sides in his mind right now, one that screamed yes and the other one no. He didn't know what to say, and didn't know what to expect. Still non reaction out loud.

"Are you going to speak or something?" the black haired said, and blue eyes never broke contact.

"I don't know what you want me to say" he replied, shocked that it didn't turn out as only cracking voice.

"Something more than just that, what don't you want this?" Sasuke replied in a half bitter tone. It was silence again, and Naruto's mind was still racing.

"I think we should leave, you two seems to talk" Sarada said and eyed them, blue eyes looking into hers for a second before he nodded.

"Thank you all for coming over, I didn't think it would end up like this. But either way I'm glad that you all are here" Naruto replied and all three gave a supporting look before they left the dinner table. Naruto followed them, and he began to feel uncomfortable but tried to let it pass.

"See you later kids, take care of yourself now" He said and gave Himawari a hug.

"We aren't kids anymore dad" She replied and she broke the hug.

"You will always be kids in my mind, even if you are thirty years old I'll keep on saying kids" he said in a light tone.

"See you dad" Boruto said and open the door.

"See you, Papa and Naruto. I'll try to visit more often" Sarada said with a wave of her hand and followed Boruto.

"Bye, I hope this will sort out" Himawari said and left with the others and closed the door.

The door closed with a click and he turned around meeting his lovers cold eyes. He didn't know what he wanted to say, because in all honesty he didn't believe him as much as he wanted to.

"I don't believe that you are doing this for yourself, that's why I reacted the way I did" The blond said honesty.

"I'm doing this for myself, only that. I thought you would be more happy when I told you this" Sasuke replied. Blue eyes avoided black ones.

"Have you thought about this? You never wanted to settle down before this, you wanted to be a free man" he replied and his lover took a step closer towards him.

"I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't say it. I want this, I want you at full time" The raven replied with serious eyes as well as tone.

"I want to know what made you change your mind. I know you well enough to know you don't change your mind easily" he replied and his lovers eyes harden more.

"I've missed you enough with me being away, I can't sleep all that well. I keep thinking of you, and it makes me realize that I can't keep doing this. The more and longer times I'm here the more I miss you when I travel. I can't spend my days not being here anymore Naruto. I love you and I want to be with you" Naruto stood shocked before Sasuke brought their lips together in a warm loving way.

"You said you loved me" He whispers against the ravens lips.

"Don't make me say it again" his lover whispers back before they kissed again.

"If you really wanna be here, you are fully welcome" the blond whispered against the other's lips.

"Good, because I'll be here at full time now on" The raven replied.

THE END

* * *

 **This is the end of my first story. I don't like the final result, I don't like it all. But that's why I want to improve myself. If anyone wants to know, I'll do a few oneshots this fall and winter. I already have one done hehe. I'll make a longer one at the beginning of next year. I'll try to write both my new as well as oneshots. But let's see if my brain can work that way.**


End file.
